Lost Memories
by Goddess Astra
Summary: She disappeared into oblivion. History was changed. A tender kiss, a warm embrace. Memories that plagued his mind of something meant to be forgotten. Memories were lost, but could she truly be forgotten or is love strong enough to transcend time.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: You are pretty stupid if you read this story and think I own sailor moon. I do not. Thank you.

PROLOUGE: Sight unseen

"And then, as I turned around…I saw her fist coming at me, so…I freaked out and ducked…and she decked Makoto instead! Rei had that look in her eyes…and when I looked back at Naru…I knew too. You know, like always…you try to tell them to stop, that what they are doing is not right, that 'this isn't like you', but pfft, it never works."

"I swear, she gets hit on by evil more times than I change socks. I am surprised she doesn't need therapy yet."

"Half the time she doesn't remember, I guess. Any who, Naru starts coming at me until Rei steps in my way and uses one of her sutra to buy me time so I can transform. I dart behind the building near by…and poor Naru is on the ground flailing around like an overturned insect…but I figure I might as well get this over with, so I transform. I appear and spout the usual crap, in return I get the usual 'There you are sailor moon, now I will destroy you' deal…Naru passes out and as usual…some weird ass monster appears. Makoto drags naru away, Mars burns the beast, and I go in for the kill."

"Sounds like you had a busy morning", Mamoru laughed as he gulped down the last of his iced coffee before throwing the empty cup in a near by waste receptacle.

Usagi stood near the garbage can, arms cross and brows furrowed, "Sometimes, I just wish evil would just…stop…even for just, just…ONE day! I hate being in the middle of something fun, or on a date with you only to have it cut short because some jackass in a crazy gay outfit is running around zapping people and-"

"Yesterday"

"hmm?", Usagi, tilting her head to the side, looked up at her beloved with a perplexed look.

"You spent most of the day out shopping with Minako before coming home to have a snack, then falling asleep to take a nap until I woke you up with a phone call so we could talk for an hour."

Usagi laughed as she returned to hanging on to her boyfriends arm, continuing their walk through the park.

Mamoru looked at Usagi and couldn't help but laugh himself. It was strange, how a guy like him could fall for a girl like her. Most people, upon seeing the two together, would scoff and wonder how it was even at all possible. They were just too opposite. A clumsy, ditzy, child paired with a mature, independent man? How could it be! What in heavens name kept their love for each other so strong?

"She has the biggest heart out of anyone I know", He would reply.

"She is beautiful, she is sweet…kind. She is not afraid to just…be, especially in a world where everyone is so, I don't know. Superficial I guess. Everyone is afraid to be themselves for fear of what someone else might think, or how someone might look down upon them. Usagi…she….she is just so carefree. On a gloomy day, she'll put a smile on your face."

Mamoru would smile as a daze would cross his face as images of is sweetheart raced through his mind. His heartbeat would quicken with every word he spoke of his dear Usagi.

"I may sometimes get annoyed by her childish behavior at times, but that doesn't mean I love her any less. Sometimes, that very immaturity is what I love about her. She means the world to me, even though some people can't tell. Someone once said 'If he doesn't die loving you, then he will die protecting you, for he loves you that much' or so I think the quote goes."

Haruka, once stopped him asked, "Why are you still with her. It seems to me that you two are only together because of your past lives, and for chibi-usa's sake. From what Rei told me, before you even had your past revealed, you two fought and didn't get along very well"

He would smile and nod in agreement with Haruka's words to the latter statement and only reply that love works in mysterious ways.

"As sailor moon, I always wanted to protect her. I guess it was subconscious and I never really thought too much about it. I always had my own goals which prevented me from even fully realizing what my heart was feeling, and why I was even protecting this girl. Even as Usagi, it didn't matter. In my eyes she was still Sailor Moon. I'd look at her eyes and just see a champion of justice before me. At times, my brain would yell at me going 'This is USAGI! The girl you argue with all the time!' but, I didn't see that…no…I saw more than that. I saw a girl who was willing to fight for what was right…I saw…so much and I wanted to protect that. I wanted to protect someone precious to me. Over time, as I started to get used to the fact that Usagi…was sailor moon, it made my heart beat like crazy. I wanted to see her smile, to hear her laugh…and crazy as it sounds…I loved the arguments " Mamoru would shrug at this point before continuing on with his statements

"Over time, I just started to fall in love. It's strange how the heart works."

"Lets walk by the lake!", Usagi giggled, as she tugged his arm toward the sparkling water dotted here and there with couples in boats.

"Ok! Ok!", smiled Mamoru as he let the pigtailed girl lead the way. "Slow down! We have all day unless a mon-"

Mamoru stopped dead in his tracks as a chill ran down his spine. He stared back at Usagi, his eyes growing serious. Something wasn't right; something was filling him with fear and panic and he didn't know why. He darted his eyes desperately around his surroundings for any sight of something a miss, but nothing.

"Mamoru? What's wrong?", Usagi smiled. "Lets go!"

Mamoru's eyes raced back to Usagi, his breath quickening and his thoughts racing with terror. What he saw before him made his heart stop dead. She was fading.

"USAKO? USAKO!", Mamoru screamed at the top of his lungs as his firm grasp held tight to usagi's arms. His voice was laden with fear as he shook his girlfriend furiously. It was no use.

She was forever frozen in time and space, a smile etched on her face as her body started to fade away into nothingness. He tried desperately calling out her name but to no avail. She was disappearing and nothing he tried was bringing her back.

With in minutes she was gone, leaving Mamoru grasping on to the empty air in front of him. He frantically tried to make sense of what had just happened, his head darting left and right searching for his vanished love. His eyes filled with tears as despair started to set in and the shock had him frozen in place.

A pang shot through his heart, and with in seconds Mamoru was on his knees. A flash of white light emanated from that very spot and shot out in all directions, a ripple spreading across the entire world. Mamoru lost his breath as seconds later he fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 1 : Mess

DISCLAIMER: Guess who owns Sailor moon!! Not meeeeeeeeee! :D Naoko Takeuchi owns SM and i am just making a fan fic. durr

CHAPTER 1: Mess.

Bright streaks of morning sunshine began filtering between open slats of dusty, white blinds. It was dark in the young mans apartment and aside from the morning sun shining through, one could hardly tell that the morning had come. Mamoru rolled groggily to the other side of the bed as he slowly opened one eye to stare at the time on his clock. It was 8'oclock. He rolled onto his back as he contemplated more sleep, seeing as it was Sunday and he had neither work nor class. He lay there on his back, staring at the ceiling as his brain was having a huge debate on whether or not to get up, or to stay in bed just a few more minutes. It was the growl of his stomach that made his decision as he slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his tired, puffy eyes.

Tired and puffy, as they always seemed to be now a days. He was finding it harder and harder to get any sleep as of recent and he really couldn't quite place it. His mind would always be racing right before bed and his only assumption was his school work. Midterms were upon him and he was heavy with various projects and reports…not to mention the studying.

"That's it.", He said to himself "I'll be back to normal once midterms are over." He stood and gazed downward at the floor for his slippers. He moved a dirty shirt out of the way, but…nothing. He kicked a pile of clothes out of his way, found his lost calculator, but no slippers. He kicked another small pile out of his way and shook his head.

"I'll also get my cleaning back to normal too once midterms are over", He said, bending over to check under his bed, managing to find one slipper. Question now was: where was it's mate? Two piles of clothes and a moved couch later, he found it and proceeded to drag his tired body to the kitchen.

He reached the kitchen and slumped his shoulders depressingly upon seeing the small pile of dishes he had left sitting in the sink from last nights dinner date. He sighed as he ran fingers through his dark black hair, turning away from the mess as to not worry about it. He'd get to it later, like he seemed to do with all his other chores recently. Dragging his feet over to the counter to grab things for making morning coffee and toast, he saw his cell phone lying next to the toaster and noticed the red light had been blinking.

He picked it up, looked at the screen and rolled his eyes. "…Yuriko…"

He put two slices of bread into the toaster and pulled the lever, all the while… staring at his phone, wondering whether to listen to the voicemail message or ignore it. He gave in and placed the phone to his ear.

"Hi…Mamoru…It's me, Yuriko…as if you couldn't tell already" The voice laughed "Last nights dinner was wonderful, it really was. You are a great cook Mamoru. Everything was so tasty, I mean that." There was a long pause "Mamoru…I…" Another pause "I do like you, a lot but…I've been getting this feeling lately that it is all one sided. You just don't seem interested anymore. I don't know if you ever really did seem interested to begin with. You stare off into space a lot, you never pay attention, you just don't seem…well…here" Short pause "I'm sorry Mamoru, but…I just don't think it's going to work out. Your mind is completely somewhere else and…I don't think…a girlfriend is in your future. I've got to go. My brother is going to be picking me up in a few minutes so we can go visit my mother, but feel free to call me."

The message ended and Mamoru flipped his phone closed. He wasn't at all bothered by it, nor did he feel any remorse. "It was only the third date anyway" he thought to himself. That was the fourth girl in the last 6 months. He would get a hook up through a friend, or meet someone new on campus…but no one could ever seem to hold his interest and his mind would always wander elsewhere. Again, as usual he would tell people "School has just been very stressful lately, some hard classes and all that"

Maybe that was the reason he had been in this weird funk as of late. He did have quite a work load which was probably what made him more withdrawn than usual, and that glowing shine he wore about had faded into something lackluster. There was no denying it. He wasn't himself.

"We'll see what happens when midterms are over." He reached over and grabbed the toast from the toaster, before pouring himself a cup of coffee.

He sat down at the table, toast and jam in hand as he opened the paper. The front page had yet another story of some mysterious death caused by, as witnesses put it, monsters and weird people in weird costumes. It had been happening a lot recently with claims of three mysterious soldiers coming to save the day, or almost as in the case of the current paper.

"I guess those mysterious senshi are kind of cute. They do have short skirts." Mamoru raised an eyebrow as he sipped his coffee. Other than the front page, there was really nothing interesting in the news anymore, at least not to him anyway. He used to remember a time when reading the paper was enjoyment. Flipping through the pages, he would read near every article that came by because he could never get enough reading in his day. Fresh newsprint would fill his nostrils until every last inch of the paper had been read. Now days it was a miracle if he even got past the front page. He'd stare at the page for a while before getting lost in his own thoughts, realization of how much time had gone by not crossing his mind.

He was doing it again, just staring. It wasn't until a knock at the door that he snapped back into reality, looked down, and realized jam had spilt on his shirt. He sighed as he grabbed a napkin from the holder and walked up to open the door.

"Yo!" A familiar face waved, though it took Mamoru a few seconds before he realized its familiarity. He just stood at the door way, a blank look on his face…almost confused as his face tried a few seconds to put the name to a face.

"You, going to let me in…or are we going to stand here until the book store closes?"

"Oh" Mamoru shook his head "Motoki. Sorry. Still trying to wake myself up. Yeah, come on in…if you don't mind mess that is"

"Pfft, With Rika gone in Africa, I bet my place is messier than your-" Motoki walked in and hung his coat on the rack "I, uh, I stand correct." Motoki counted "I have ONE less clothes pile than you do" He laughed and sat himself down at the table.

Mamoru walked over to the kitchen with his mug and offered his guest some breakfast, to which he declined stating he had eaten on the way. Mamoru shrugged and placed his coffee cup in the sink along with all the other dirty ones that had piled from the previous night. It made Mamoru's thoughts wander again, and as if reading his mind…Motoki chimed up.

"So, what did you serve up Yuriko last night?" Motoki leaned back as he flipped through the pages of Mamoru's newspaper.

"Some Italian dish I pulled off the internet. Nothing big."

"What do you mean nothing big? I saw those piles of dishes in the sink when I walked in" Motoki winked

"Some of those dishes are days old. I'll wash them later."

"When you going to see her again?"

"I'm not" Mamoru walked to the refrigerator to put away the butter and jam.

"Oh, that's ni- WHAT!"

"I'm not going to see her again"

"But…oh…geeze..Mamoru!" Motoki's voice was dripping with disappointment.

"She left me a message. Do you want to hear it?"

"She left you a message? What's up with you man!"

"Do you want to hear the message or not?"

"Fine, toss me your phone" Motoki threw his arms in the air and caught the phone. He placed the phone to his hear and listened to the message left. His expression went from pure joy to down right disappointment. He sighed in frustration as it seemed he had lost all hope in aiding his friend in love. Maybe he would try again come summer vacation.

"I don't understand you Mamoru. You two seemed so compatible!"

"She's too serious."

"She's too this, she's too that. No one is perfect Mamoru. What is it going to take for you to stop holding such high standards? Even Rika has got her flaws…though I do my best not to point them out for my own sanity." Motoki laughed as he threw a paper airplane in the air he had made out of the morning paper. It flew across the room before landing behind the couch. "Wasn't a good paper anyway" Motoki said lazily.

Motoki's eyes moved about the room in search of any semblance of clean but found none. His mind began to question if the real reason Yuriko ended things was the upkeep of Mamoru's apartment. Any woman would be appalled at the mess left about, but with the disinterest Mamoru was showing in his life, it wasn't like he was about to bend over backwards and clean his apartment for some girl.

"You sure she didn't leave because of this…mess?" Motoki questioned to Mamoru

"No. In fact, she liked it. It seemed to be the only common ground we shared. We're both very messy, in fact, her apartment is worse than mine."

"Maybe that's why all those other girls left. They took one look at this filth and decided they didn't want to be with a pig" Motoki laughed as he made his imitation of swine. "Oink! Oink! Ha, ha. Either that, or they saw the dirty…you know and thought 'ewww, dirty pervert!" Motoki snickered

"Hey! I didn't ASK for those magazines! Shota gave me those and I haven't gotten around to throwing them out yet!" Mamoru huffed as he filled the coffee pot with soapy water and left it on the counter to sit.

"Oh, lighten up! It was just a joke" Motoki chucked as he threw a wadded up page of the paper and it bounced off Mamoru's head.

The paper rolled by the sink and all Mamoru could do was stare at it wide eyed and confused as a gust of déjà vu filled his brain and came knocking at the door. He kicked the paper with his foot and he could just see some forgotten memory stuck in a bubble but the moment he tried to think about it, it would burst.

"Everything ok? You look confused"

"I…errr…naw. Just got the weirdest déjà vu when you threw that paper at me, like it's happened before and it was significant"

"You mean, like THIS!" Motoki wadded up another page and hit his friend square in the face and laughed

"Ow! Not like that! You know what I mean! That hurt!" Mamoru rubbed his eye. He glanced down at the wad of paper, only to see his half eaten toast stuck inside.

"WTF! Who throws toast! Don't throw toast in my apartment!"

"It's already messy enough"

"Yes, but not with food! I don't want to attract mice and roaches!"

"Alright, alright. Now, get dressed. I want to hit the book store before lunch"

"Then Crown Café for lunch?"

"What is WITH you and that Café! We ALWAYS eat there! And why, when we go, do we ALWAYS have to sit at the corner booth!"

"I don't know. I am just…well…drawn to it. The foods good, reasonably priced and I like booths because I can bring my school work and sprawl out I guess." Mamoru shrugged, not fully understanding why he always chose that café. In all honesty, the food wasn't that great.

"Lets eat somewhere else today. I hear there is a burger joint that just opened up about a block from the book store."

"Alright. I'll be back. Help yourself to some 'help clean the apartment' cookies"

"HA. You wish! Only if it's with that Hot red senshi. She seems feisty." Motoki glanced down at a picture of 3 senshi on the front page "HEY! Didn't there used to be a blue one? What ever happened to her?" Motoki yelled out at Mamoru

"Short haired one?" Mamoru's muffled voice came from the bedroom as he tried to find the neck hole in his shirt.

"Yeah"

I don't know. Maybe she quit the force. Beats me. I don't really care to much. They protect the city somewhat, and as long as no weirdoes come and attack me, I am good" Mamoru walked out of the bathroom in midst of putting on his pants. He shuffled his feet around piles of clothes looking for his coat, and upon finding it, he headed for the door.

"Ready Freddy?"

"Lets go!"


	3. Chapter 2 : Books

Chapter 2: Books

Mamoru winced, as the bright white light of the sun hit the back of his retinas, mumbling to himself that he had forgotten his sunglasses back at his apartment. As his eyes adjusted to the outside light, he glanced around at his surroundings, seeing couples dotting the sidewalk...arm in arm. They were happy; they were giggling and smiling. They all had someone, someone to love and someone to cherish. Even Motoki, with Reika stationed in Africa, had someone to love. Why? Why didn't he? Why couldn't he find his happiness? Why couldn't anyone come along to light that fire that he had so seen in many couples almost every day of the week? Would he ever get his turn, he thought and sighed.

As much as he tried to deny it, often claiming that school as more important, it did bother him. His heart always felt empty and lost, as if it hadn't yet found it's purpose. Seeing other couples doing "couple" things made him envious. He wanted that. He couldn't help but shake this strong desire to be with someone and on some nights, it drove him insane.

"There is someone!! I know it! Everyone has a soul mate and I KNOW mine is just WAITING for me!" he said to himself one night as he lay in bed.

As a man, he just naturally assumed that feelings as such were left to the female folk and so he tried to ignore it...lest Motoki teased him for being gay again (something that has been a humorous source of entertainment for dear Motoki as to why Mamoru can't get a girl).Men should be more focused on women and their breasts, women and their curves...not...feelings. He tried to just man up about it, ignore it, deny it...whatever have you but it just didn't work. Something, or someone...was missing, and he couldn't quite place it.

"Mamoru! Yo! Mr. A.D.D!" Motoki waved a hand in front of his distant friend. "Are you with me?! Hello?! Pay attention! You almost knocked over that old woman!"

Mamoru turned around, noticing the old lady giving him an icy stare. Flustered, Mamoru bowed and apologized. Pay attention, he thought. Yes! Pay attention.

"Are you ok?? You've been staring off into space for the last few minutes. Yen for your thoughts"

"Just admiring the day is all. It's so nice. That, and regretting the sunglasses I left at the apartment. It's nice out, but too bright. I'm going to go blind", Mamoru lied.

"Are you sure???" Motoki arched an eyebrow and grinned "You sure it's not because you are...gaaaaaaaaaaayyyy??? Just so you know, if you were gay...That'd be ok..." Motoki started to sing

"SHUT UP! I am not GAY! Just because I notice how lovely it is outside...."

"I mean cuz HEY! I'd like you any way!"

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU! Those magazines were a cruel joke on Shota's part!"

"But you still have them"

Mamoru rolled his eyes and coughed "I don't want the garbage man to find them and think I am some gay pervert"

"Black garbage back will hide all the evidence you need. If you say you are not gay, throw them out"

"Ok, I will!"

"O.K! Fine!"

"Fine!" Mamoru stuck out his tongue.

Truth be told, he wouldn't. He'd say he would, just like he says he would do a lot of things. He'd never get to it. He never does. He never ever recalled himself ever being THIS lazy. He'd get home, and totally forget the magazines being under his bed until Motoki would come over again and spot them, proceeding to then tease him again over the issue.

Mamoru huffed, his mood now slightly soured as the whole gay conversation caused him to be uneasy. He knew he wasn't gay, or so he thought but his lack of any steady girlfriend made him question if the opposite was true. Despite Motoki's "deepest" apologies, it didn't help sway his disposition in the slightest. It wasn't until the two turned the corner and came close the book store entrance, that a smile returned on is face. Mamoru smiled in delight as he noticed a new release poster hanging from the awning. He darted to the store ahead of his friend to check out the new release he had been eagerly waiting to get his hands on.

He darted around a corner, nearly knocking down a young teenager. Mamoru apologized and continued on down the aisle until he stopped in front of a large wall of books with bright colored bindings. His eyes darted left and right until he spotted a small display titled "New releases". A look of childish glee swept across his face as he grabbed the book began flipping through the pages. The fresh smell of new print paper filled his nostrils as the biggest, stupidest grin covered his face. He had been waiting several months for this to come out and was more than delighted to see it out on this beautiful day.

"I could have sworn this book wasn't supposed to come out until next month!" Mamoru grinned with excitement.

"Yo! Mamoru! What gives!!" Motoki halted to a stop next to Mamoru, panting and out of breath "I've never seen you this excited since free doughnut day!"

Mamoru held the book with both hands and extended the book outward into Motoki's face.

"See! See!! It came out today...or so I think!!! I have been waiting for this volume...for...well...EVER!"

"Ai No Senshi?" Motoki grabbed the book from Mamoru and flipped through it's pages, stopping on occasion to view the gratuitous panty panel "What the HELL! This is a bishoujo Senshi Manga! Oh god, please don't tell me this confirms..."

Mamoru snatched the book away from Motoki and grimaced.

"Of course not! This is a great series! It's about this warrior who goes around saving the world, but upon her ultimate battle, she has to decide between her most precious friends...or the one man she loves. She chooses, in the end, to fall from grace in order to save everything. Her ultimate sacrifice saved all life but at the cost of her own. Due to her valor, she is given the chance of rebirth...to start over and make things right...or continue onward. Last chapter I finished, she just awoken and-"

"Oh geeze, you are really into this series aren't you?" Motoki questioned as he pulled out a few manga to gaze at the cover. He pulled down a new release of some NC-17 comedy action, to which Mamoru grabbed out of his hand.

"Yeah"

"But you're not 13 anymore!"

"So?"

"For WHYYYYYY!!! You gave up manga YEARS ago! You are not a kid anymore! Why all of a sudden are you getting into it now?"

Mamoru stopped to think a moment "You know, I don't know. All of a sudden one day, I just felt drawn to the manga aisle. I started to reminisce about being a kid again and getting all excited for that new volume coming out...you remember how that goes, right? Besides, you don't have to be a kid to like manga...it's for any age...depending on what you like. Take this one that I am getting because it's the next in the series that I need" He pointed to the book he had taken out of Motoki's hand "I wouldn't dare give this to a 7 year old."

"Ok, i'll give you that one...but why bishoujo senshi series? Isn't that for girls? What gives"

"My sister likes this author and she has this series. One day I was making fun of her for reading it and she got mad and said I was being prejudice or something and she said 'don't knock it till you try it' and you know what she did! She black mailed me into reading it! She pulled out the time when we were kids and she saved my ass so dad wouldn't bust my chops and ground me for near an eternity. So...since I owed her...I read the book.

"And you LIKED it?!"

"It reaches to me. It's like I can understand all the pain emotions going on when I read. When I read it, I feel an VERY odd connection with the main character and it draws me in for some reason. I never thought I would like it like I do. It's the strangest thing, even before she 'forced' me to read it, I had heard about it...plus other books the author had wrote...and it piqued my interest as something I need to read...but...to avoid your GAY jokes, I didn't get into it." Mamoru shrugged and grabbed one last new release before following Motoki over to the magazines. A big breasted female in a skin tight bikini caught Motoki's eye and he pulled the magazine down from the rack.

He flipped through the pages, occasionally glancing over at Mamoru who was gleaming with delight over the books he held in his possession. So unlike him, he thought. The friend he knew would never get all this hyper and excited nor would he be this absent minded. Motoki winced as he saw Mamoru try to walk and read at the same time, with an end result of running into a display and knocking all the trinkets to the floor. Mamoru profusely apologized as he assisted the clerk in cleaning up the mess. He glanced back embarrassingly at Motoki, who sighed and shook his head in disappointment. Motoki grabbed his magazine and snaked his way toward Mamoru just as he was finishing his clean up duty.

"You are something else my friend." Motoki shook his head.

"Huh?"

"That, THIS! Everything!" Motoki pointed to the book Mamoru was reading as well as the pile he had just bumped in to.

"Ok, so I wasn't paying attention. Sue me"

"You NEVER pay attention! Well, lately anyway. You are always distant and despondent...or not the brightest crayon in the box."

"But at least I'm a crayon!" Mamoru chimed in happily, causing Motoki to sigh.

"You never used to be this way. You used to have it all together! You used to be collected. You were organized, with it...and now, it's like someone put you and everything about you and everything you own, in a large jar, shook it up...and dumped it on the table."

"Stress of midterms" Mamoru's face became heavy

"No."

"What?"

"No! This has been going on LONG before midterm! You've lost interest in things you used to care about, and things you never cared to much for start to interest you!" Motoki grabbed the book from Mamoru's hand and waved it in his face.

"Hey!! You made me lose my spot!" Mamoru grabbed the book back and flipped the page to find his last page.

"I'm just worried about you. You've...like...changed. Ever since that heat stroke..." Motoki's voice trailed off as he got lost in the thought

"Heat stroke?"

"Over the summer...Rememeber? We were walking through the park to meet up with Rieka when she came home for that visit. God, RECORD temperatures it must have been. I TOLD you to stay hydrated!!! You ended up passing out just a few feet shy of my sweet, sweet honey bunny" Motoki's eyes covered in a glaze as he zoned out at the thought of his girlfriend.

"I did?"

Motoki snapped back to reality, "Oh god yes! We called an ambulance and everything! How can you not remember this! The very least you should remember is waking up in the parking lot on the ambulance Gurnee!"

"I remember the park, yes but that day just seems fuzzy to me. Can heat stroke do that?"

"I guess. Ever since that day, you've been different. Maybe it scrambled a few wires; maybe you saw the light and got to close to it. I am not saying this change is a bad thing...except this despondence whatever dazed depressed uninterested lost thing you got going. It's not the Mamoru we all know and love is all." Motoki laughed.

"I know, I know. I try...sometimes I try too hard…but it's like I never feel complete. It always feels like something is missing in my life...that...my purpose hasn't been found." Mamoru shrugged.

"You've just hit a slump is all. I was like this when Rieka left for Africa...for a bit anyway. You'll recover. Will your grades? I don't know" Motoki grinned as he pulled a "How to study for dummies" book out of the shelf and handed it to Mamoru.

Mamoru frowned and grabbed the book, "Jackass" he mumbled.

He began taking a few steps backward to put the book back in its spot, but immediately stumbled over something, causing him to fall backward...crashing into the shelf behind him. Several books fell as Mamoru winced in pain. Motoki stared in wide eyed wonderment, his mouth agape in shock. Motoki glanced down to see a woman hunched on the floor, her angry aura more than over powering. Motoki was speechless. Several more books fell on the woman as she proceeded to then curse like hell.

"God DAMN IT! What the HELL!!! What the FUCK is your problem man! You have fucking eyes! Don't you USE them! What the FUCKING hell is WRONG with you!", The woman proceeded to lift herself up, long locks of curly red hair falling over her face; her livid expression peeking through between each lock of curls.

Mamoru groaned as he rubbed his head, slowly opening one eye to view the damage before him.

"I ASKED you what the HELL is your problem!" Furious, the woman stood up and placed her hands on her hips.

Flustered, Mamoru stood up and apologized.

She turned around and glared at Motoki, "And YOU! You could have TOLD him 'Hey! Watch out!' What the fuck is wrong with people now a days!"

"Hey! Mamoru said sorry! What more do you want! We didn't see you hunched on the floor! Who the hell goes to the book store to molest the floor! You are just as much at fault as he is!"

"ME? ME!!! Your FRIEND here" she pointed back angrily at Mamoru "Needs to get his EYES checked! That IDIOT is going to cause bruises on my beautiful skin!"

"What the HELL were you doing on the damn floor anyway!"

"None of your damn business JERK!" She flicked him off

"What…the…HELL is your PROBLEM!" Motoki glared at the woman before a short battering session erupted.

"Hey!! HEY!" Mamoru intervened, "Enough! Look...Miss, I apologized that I was careless and didn't pay attention! I didn't see you on the floor! I'm REALLY sorry!"

She turned to Mamoru, her eyes filled with ice, something that made Mamoru get that pit feeling in his stomach. She stepped closer to him, brushing away the locks of curls from her face. She looked ready to tear him limb to limb

"Look! I've already had a SHITTY day as it is! I can't find the person I am looking for! I've locked myself out of my apartment! Nothing is going right and I SURE as HELL don't need YOU making it Wor-"

She stopped dead in her tracks. Her face grew serious and she leaned in and eyed Mamoru intensely. A few moments had passed, making Mamoru feel very uncomfortable.

"Ummmm...Yes?" He backed up into the bookshelf behind him.

She continued to stare at him for a few seconds more until she let out a silent gasp and took two steps back. Her demeanor suddenly changed and she became very serious and silent.

"You O.K Miss?" Motoki walked up to the woman. She snapped, smacking Motoki's hand away...her eyes never leaving Mamoru's gaze.

"Do I have something on my face? Umm...I...Uh..." Mamoru felt cornered "I'm...going...to go...over here now" He attempted to slip by the woman but she grabbed his arm with force.

"You..." She growled silently, keeping serious gaze on his. She tightened her grip, digging her nails into his skin. Her eyes looked possessed

"Hey! Ow! Let...me...GO!" He snapped and he shook his arm out of her grip and pushed her aside so he could get through, "What the HELL woman!" Mamoru yelled, rubbing his arm

Her attitude suddenly changed yet again. She let out an audible gasp as her face became red with embarrassment when she realized what was happening. Flustered, she bent down and started picking up the books that had fallen on the floor.

"I...I'm so sorry! It's just...just...umm...you looked SO much like someone I know. I...Oh god. I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me!" The woman looked near ready to cry

Mamoru bent down and helped her pick up the books, "No, it's alright. I take it you aren't on good terms with this person?" Mamoru pointed to the nail marks on his skin and laughed to lighten the situation

"No, it's not that….It's...well...It's a long story"

"Well, again, I am sorry for tripping over you and sorry that I snapped"

"No, I should be saying sorry. I shouldn't have been on the floor like that...or I should have at least asked for help. I dropped my car keys, and they skidded under the shelf. I tried to get them and I can't reach them." She put some books away on the shelf before bending down and pointing to her keys.

Mamoru put away some of the books and bent over to look under the shelf. Sure enough, near the back were a set of car keys attached to an aqua blue tear drop shaped pendant crossed with two silver wires. Motoki pestered his friend to "forget the nasty bitch" and just leave for lunch but Mamoru wouldn't have it. He sprawled on the floor and tried to reach the keys but try as he might, he was unable. He stood up and motioned Motoki to come over and try but he was rather reluctant in helping the woman who had just been so mean minutes before. Mamoru proceeded to convince Motoki to let bygones be bygones but he still shook his head. Mamoru pestered in the most annoying of fashions until Motoki was on the floor desperately trying to reach for a set of keys. It was no use.

"Ok, I tried. Lets go" Motoki huffed.

"No! Wait! I mean-! Uhh! I need my keys! I have an important meeting today! Mamoru-san! Could you please try one more time!" she beckoned Mamoru back to the floor. A smirk swept her face before folding her arms and taking two steps back to let Mamoru try.

He bent over and peered under the shelf. The keys, he could see them. In the corner they were, and he tried to think what he could use to reach the keys. He had a backscratcher under his bed somewhere but that wouldn't help. He reached behind him to scratch an itch on his back when his hand brushed against his belt. It would be a bit awkward but he could try it…removing his belt and using it like a whip to nudge the keys closer.

Just as he was about to take the plunge ad remove his belt in public, he witnessed something that put his speech to a halt. The keys…they had moved. Physically moved. He couldn't believe what he saw and had to do a double take. Perhaps a rodent or some other vermin had skittered by…but, wouldn't he have noticed? It wasn't THAT dark under the shelving. He peeked his head out from the shelving, confused as ever.

"Rat."

"Rat?

"Did you see it?"

"What rat?"

"The keys. They moved. Probably was a rat"

The woman turned blue in the face, as she rubbed her neck nervously.

"I didn't see any rat."

"But the keys moved! I swear they did! I SERIOUSLY saw them move!"

"Oh god…don't tell me you've finally lost it…"

"Damn it Motoki, I saw the keys move"

"Ok, maybe it WAS a rodent or something. Just hurry and grab the damned keys. I am hungry."

Mamoru shrugged it off and bent back down to grab the keys. Surprisingly this time, they were much closer than they had been before. He was still baffled as to how the keys could move on its own and he knew for a fact his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. He was slightly reluctant to grab the keys for fear that there indeed was some vermin waiting to bite him.

"Mamoru-san! Can you reach them?"

"Yeah, just barely" He lied as he pretended to struggle with reaching them

"Thank you!"

Mamoru bit the bullet and reached for the keys. Just as his fingertips brushed against the pendant, a bright light started flashing as if thousands of cameras were taking pictures at the same time. He got lost in a trance from all the flashing for a mere few seconds before he freaked out and banged his head on the shelf. Motoki inquired if he was ok, to which Mamoru grabbed the keys and shuffled out from underneath the shelving.

"Yeah…ow…I got'em"

"What was that bright light?"

"What bright light?"

"I saw flashing under the shelf."

"I didn't see anything, I just grabbed the keys"

"That was extremely bright! How could you not have seen…."

"Don't tell me YOU'RE losing it too!"

"I could have sworn I saw…"

"Ah ha ha…You are just seeing things Motoki-san! I…I didn't see anything!" The woman snatched the keys from Mamoru's hand with light speed. She looked down at the keys in her hand and grinned.

"But…the…light…" Motoki sounded utterly confused because what he saw was extremely bright and how ANYONE could miss it was beyond him.

"It's ok buddy. You are hungry, so you are not thinking straight." Mamoru patted Motoki on the back.

"Thank you SO much Mamoru-san! I greatly appreciate it!" she bowed several times causing Motoki to roll his eyes.

"Is that it?" Mamoru grabbed his books

"Yes! Thank you!" She produced a large book from her bag. "I guess, we should probably check out"

Motoki stared in bafflement at the lady's large book. He glanced back at her small purse. "She pulled a book…out of THAT?" he thought. Something just didn't seem right.

The three proceeded to the check out line only to have to stand behind numerous people. Small talk was had with a majority of it being bashings and insults between the woman and Motoki. She obviously didn't like him, and he obviously didn't like her. A few minutes later the lady had gone to the next register, to which Motoki sighed in relief.

"Thank god. I don't know what the HELL her god damn problem is!"

"She seemed nice"

"Yeah! To YOU! What the hell, man! Who does she think she is!" Motoki's mood was obviously soured.

"Just…stop…If you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all"

With in minutes, Motoki and Mamoru had their bags and headed out the door. Waiting for them...was her. Motoki cursed under his breath and Mamoru nudged him in the gut. Motoki tried to remain pleasant but it was blatantly obvious the woman wasn't going to have it. Nasty aura just shot right out of her veins and it was obvious it was all aimed at Motoki.

She pushed Motoki aside and stepped up to Mamoru "I just wanted to say thank you one more time before I left."

"Oh puuullleeeezzzeee. Not this again" Motoki rolled his eyes and sighed.

"It's ok. Glad to help"

She smiled at him and started to walk out the door.

"Oh wait!!! I never did catch your name! Ha, ha. You know mine but I don't know yours!" Mamoru laughed.

She turned around and shook his hand, her gaze lifting up at Mamoru, a smirk covering her face, "It's Saeko" 


	4. Chapter 3 : Family

Chapter 3: Family

Mamoru's gaze never left the doorway as he watched the woman turn and leave the store. His mind was reeling with some weird feeling that he just couldn't shake. He was so lost in thought over Saeko, that he hadn't noticed a very large, very rude lady complaining that he was blocking the doorway. Motoki grabbed his arm, apologized on behalf of his absent minded friend, and dragged him by the magazine rack. He chewed him out for a grand total of 3 seconds until his gaze shifted to the floor to a slip of paper that he had seen fall from Mamoru's hand. Motoki leaned over and picked it up and unfolded it. To his surprise, a number was written on it...underneath which read "Call me ^_~"

"What's that?" Mamoru shifted his attention to Motoki

"N-N-Nothing. Must've been your receipt" Motoki was tempted to throw out the woman's number on the sole basis that...well...she was evil.

"Give me that!" Mamoru snatched the paper away from Motoki.

"Just toss it. That woman is evil. You don't need her number!"

"Hey! A woman finds me attractive and wants a hook up. You are always harking on my issues with women! You should be happy that this could be a potential find" Mamoru stuck out his tongue and added the number to his cell.

"But...with THAT...ugh...WITCH!"

"Just because YOU don't like someone doesn't mean that I can't either. Besides, she seemed very...interesting."

"So, you're going to call her?"

"I don't know. Maybe?"

"Whatever. Just be careful. She seems nasty"

"Not to ME she doesn't! Maybe she has a sexy man fetish and she's only nice to the cute ones?"

"Oh? And I'm not?"

Mamoru raised an eyebrow "When was the last time you got any?"

"Shut up!!" Motoki huffed "What does THAT have to do with me being sexy?"

"Maybe that there WAS an alternate reason Rieka left for Africa" Mamoru nudged Motoki in the arm with his elbow " I mean, come on...those African tribal-"

"SHUT up! We're leaving!" Motoki grabbed Mamoru by the collar and dragged him out of the store.

They walked around the corner to the burger joint Motoki had requested instead of the Crown Cafe, only to find it had been closed for repairs. The front window was covered in tarp and the door looked bashed in. After seeing the green slime covering the broke windows, it was apparent another attack had commenced. Someone who appeared to be the owner stepped out and apologized for the mess. He explained to the two how his eatery had been attacked the day before by what he could only describe as the gayest rainbow beast ever. Motoki chuckled. He was lucky that the 3 soldiers came to the rescue but it still doesn't stop his store from getting fired, electrocuted, and shot through with weird orange beams. The two men walked away as the man waved them good bye. Motoki sighed, knowing it was the Crown Cafe again. He knew his waitress of a sister was working there today and due to PMS, she was already being a super bitch. They had done nothing but argue for the past 2 days and it always seemed to be HER who started it. He swallowed his pride and walked along side Mamoru, who was as happy as can be that he was going to his favorite joint.

Moktoki continued to sulk as the two walked down the streets toward the crown cafe, disappointed over the burger place and that his manhood having taken a large stab into the gut. It was a slight irritancy for Motoki, as it would be for any man who had been deprived of certain needs for so long. Even Mamoru had managed to sneak some in, though never to the full extent of passion as to be expected when you are in love with someone. It was always mediocre at best, and he could never get into it. No matter what woman, how many woman, where it was at...it was never right. Shortly thereafter, the so called significant other would break things off saying "It's me, not you" but Mamoru knew the truth, and quite frankly, he didn't care anymore. It made Motoki jealous. The fact that, even though the love making was never any good, at least he was getting some and Motoki was not.

The rest of the walk to the Crown cafe was silent. Motoki was to busy sulking over his manhood while Mamoru was to busy trying to read and walk at the same time. The silence would be broken with an occasional growl of a stomach, other than that, nothing was said. The smell of fresh baked goods filled the air, causing Mamoru to stop in his tracks, slam his book shut. He stood there several seconds as his nostrils filled with the glorious scent of baked cakes and cookies. Across the street was a local Floral and pastry Shoppe, which as of recent, started attracting lots of customers. It had gained near gossip status when the owners of the Shoppe recently passed away in an airplane accident, leaving the store's sole ownership to their young 14 year old daughter. It was said that despite her age and the gossip rumors to slander her name, "Cooking Kino" as she was known, was said to have the best baked goods in town.

Before Motoki could even utter a word, Mamoru had darted light speed across the street and was already in line with his money out. He waited patiently until it was his turn at the register, to which he then proceeded to order a hefty sized bag of cookies. The young girl at the register flashed him a smile as she greeted him, making a joking comment to his large order of cookies. Mamoru pointed across the street to his friend, stating that if he felt like it…he would share. The girl looked over his shoulder to the man waving across the street to get Mamoru's attention.

"He looks like my old Sempai" she muttered silently, a dazed look in her eyes

"Excuse me?"

"N-n-nothing! Umm, your total will be 875 yen please!"

Mamoru dug through his hand at the appropriate amount of yen coinage to hand the cashier. He proceeded to place the change in her hand, but the moment their fingers touched, a flash of a memory flooded his eyes and his mind. He could hear a young girl's laughter. He paused a moment, and then stared intently at the cashier. It caught the cashier off guard as she spilled a few coins on the counter.

"Do...I know you? You seem familiar"

"I don't believe so, Sir. I get mistaken for celebrities all the time" She joked, a nervous laugh hiding behind her smile as she gathered the fallen coins.

The transaction was completed and Mamoru stepped to the side to wait patiently for his order to be filled. The girl's laughter plagued in his mind but the moment his cookies came to the counter, he had forgotten all about it. He opened the bag to let the wonderful aroma of fresh baked cookies fill his nose. With out any hesitation, he plopped one of the cookies in his mouth and ran joyfully across the street back to Motoki.

"Give me one!"

"Mmm-mmmm-m-mmmm-mmm-mm-mmmmmmm-mm"

"Oh, Sorry, I don't speak 'mouth full'. Take that damned cookie out of your mouth."

Mamoru took a large bite and finished it, nearly choking. "No! These are MY cookies, paid with MY money! Get your own!"

"You've got, like...a gajillion cookies.. LARGE cookies you fat glutton! Would it kill you to give me just ONE!"

Mamoru sighed and dug out the smallest macaroon cookie he could find and handed it to his friend. They continued to walk to the cafe, this time the mood filled with poking and prodding at Mamoru's undying need to eat. In one way or another, he was always hungry, or ready to eat. He would always choose sweets over anything else, and usually the largest quantity he could buy. Motoki was always in awe at the fact that no matter how much food he shoved down his throat, Mamoru could always find room for more. There may be things in his life Mamoru lost interest in, or stopped caring about but food didn't seem to be one of them. He shoved another cookie in his mouth and chewed as happy as can be. Motoki was about to warn his "fat" friend about losing his appetite for lunch, but stopped in mid thought. It was silly to even think such a thing, and he sighed as he let his friend shovel more cookies down his throat.

By the time the two had reached the cafe, the entire bag of cookies had been near devoured. Mamoru had eaten majority of the bag, only allowing Motoki to have a few. They walked up the steps to the cafe and upon opening the door, were greeted with a big hello from Motoki's little sister.

"Motoki!" She waved "I told you not to bother me at work anymore!" she laughed

"Oh Hush up Unazuki! I am proud that my little sister makes wages and is kind enough to share her gracious tips with her handsome older brother"

"You wish! Any other reason aside from eating that brings you to this fine establishment?"

"He's with me, and we're hungry...well...sort of" Motoki pointed to Mamoru, who was stuffing his face with the last cookie.

"Oh! You brought your fat friend!"

"I AM NOT FAT!" Mamoru yelled, causing him to start choking on his cookie.

Unazuki poked at his soft belly. "One too many cookies!" She sang as she grabbed two menus and walked them to their usual corner booth. They both ordered their usual drinks of Cream Soda and iced tea, before plopping their books on the table. Motoki had pulled out a small Math book and a spiral notebook that he had been carrying in his bag while Mamoru spread out the several manga he had bought. Motoki chastised him that midterms were fast approaching and if he wished to save face, he should study instead of wasting his time with silly books.

"I, on the other hand, am the model student! As you can see, I brought my books with me so that I may study! I didn't understand a certain chapter in math, so I am reviewing the material."

"As soon as I finish this book I'll study!" Mamoru flipped back to the page he had left off at before getting cookies.

"So you say. But I know how you've changed. You'll SAY you are going to study, you'll hit the books for 10 minutes. Soon after you'll fall asleep and nap. Or Go to the fridge for a snack and TV. You NEED to start being more serious about your studies!"

"Nag, nag, nag! What are you, my dead mother coming back to haunt me from the grave?!" Mamoru flipped a page

"Well, if she WAS alive, she'd be telling you the same things! Hey! You aren't even paying attention to me!" Motoki sighed and gave up on trying to lecture his friend.

He opened his text book to begin some studying before his sister returned to take their order. They ended up with the usual again, Mamoru ordering a large bowl of ramen and a double cheese burger and shake, and Motoki ordered his usual BLT on wheat with a bowl of soup. Everything in moderation was the thing for him now a days and he would cringe at the filth Mamoru would ingest on a daily basis.

Motoki tried to create small talk while they waited for their food, but he just couldn't seem to draw Mamoru away from his book. His eyes gazed at each page intently, reading at a pace that seemed to defy a brains capacity to read. It was almost as if he didn't have to read, everything about that manga just absorbed into his brain page by page. Motoki even asked if Mamoru was even reading the words or just looking at the pictures but was shushed away. Each page seemed to warrant a different expression on his face.

Mamoru had just reached the page where the heroine was going to sacrifice everything she had just to save those precious to her when a chill went down his spine and it brought sadness to his heart. Distant memories were flooding into his brain and the feeling if loss hit him hard, making him want to cry out. The main character was torn between her losses but realized that in order to save everything; she first had to lose everything. Somehow this rang all too familiar with Mamoru and it made his heart so heavy he couldn't take it. He slammed the book closed and placed his hands on his head and breathed sporadically. He tried so hard to hide the tears that were welling up behind his eyelids, so much so it started to burn. His only ruse now was to pretend to yawn, rub his eyes methodically as to fool Motoki. Thankfully Motoko was too much into his book to notice Mamoru wiping away his eyes. The food came which darted Motoki out of his studious trance, at which point he noticed his friend and his troubled aura. He looked at Mamoru in a perplexed manner but sighed in defeat when Mamoru's disposition changed the moment his burger hit the table.

"Finally! I am STARVING! Unazuki is the slowest waitress ever and her service is deplorable. I doubt I'll be tipping today!"

"You're just a cheapskate and you WILL be tipping. Tipping, or else I hold your milkshake hostage." Unazuki said nonchalantly as she placed his ramen on the table.

"Don't mind him, sis. He's just hungry"

"I expect a hefty tip from you. You haven't forgotten that dirt I have on you, do you?" Unazuki arched an eyebrow.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Motoki waved a 10,000 yen bill and Unazuki smiled and walked away.

"Just like Cheiko." Mamoru said, stuffing his face with fries.

"Hmmm?"

"Cheiko ALWAYS has dirt on me...well...we always have dirt on each other. We always knew that the dirt we had could put the other in terrible trouble with mom or dad. It was a weird love hate relationship. I guess, it was really just the two of us vying for our parents love. It was a competition so if we could get one parent mad at one of their children, it meant more love for the non offender. I guess our parents passing made us both realize that what we are doing is childish and it has to stop. Our parents loved us both equally. Speaking OF, I should probably head over to my aunt and uncles place to visit her. I would like to drop off the book. She can't buy it now seeing as she got the punishment for defying my uncle's word. I haven't seen her in a while anyway. Do you mind if we part ways after eating? I doubt you want to drive in a car with me for half an hour."

"I needed to go to the campus anyway to talk to my professor about math. I doubt you wanted to go to school with me anyway. You'd just get bored." Motoki laughed as Mamoru sloppily slurped up some ramen, splattering soup and green onions everywhere. "This is not like you either! I think that heat stroke did something to your table manners too. You are eating like an animal!!' Motoki handed him a napkin

"It's just a sign that I enjoy the food that I eat, and this is good food" Mamoru crossed his arms

The rest of the meal went with out much saying as Mamoru again turned his attention to finishing the rest of the chapter that had him so emotionally turned. Motoki resumed his math studies and occasionally the silence would be broken when Mamoru would laugh hysterically at a new panel or gasp in surprise. He would laugh so hard he would start to choke only causing Motoki to chastise him to eat more mannerly. While Motoki was still dabbling in his soup and sandwich, Mamoru had finished the entirety of his meal. He sat there, groaning with each burp, as he complained about the ache in his stomach. Motoki paid him no heed and continued to study. Realizing he was getting no attention, he called over Unazuki to come take his plates. She sighed at the deplorable nature the food had left his shirt. Ketchup and ramen bits seemed to be the fashion statement for him as Unazuki chucked a towel at his face.

"I hope you don't go on dates with women covered like that. Us lady folk don't really care to see that."

"Dates? What dates?" Motoki laughed.

"You never know. Ms. Right could be right around the corner, Hell...she could be in his bathroom right now stalking him. "

Really!!" Mamoru chimed with excitement as he wiped his face

Both siblings sighed. Unazuki refilled both their drinks and walked off until Motoki had finished.

He had only eaten half his sandwich, though finishing his soup. Mamoru kept eyeing his sandwich relentlessly until Motoki gave up and passed the plate over.

"I thought you had a stomach ache?"

"That was 5 minutes ago" Mamoru said with a face full of lettuce.

Motoki sighed as he let his gluttonous friend devour the last of the sandwich. Unazuki had walked over to the table and caught the trail end of his face stuffing and sighed as well. Motoki informed his sister that they were done with their meal and were ready for the bill. She smiled as she handed them their check and made sure to remind each of them about the hefty tip she felt she deserved for serving such "ingrates". A small sibling argument ensued over tipping until defeat was brought up when Mamoru slammed a 10,000 yen bill on the table. Mamoru commented on the disgusting nature of their argument and how the two of them should cherish their moments together, relating everything back to Cheiko and himself.

"Oh shut it!" Unazuki snatched the 10,000 yen from the table, the lunch bill from Motoki and Mamoru, and then grabbed Motoki's wallet on the table and fished out another 10,000 yen before storming away.

"OH! REAL MATURE SIS! YOU CAN NEVER ACCEPT OTHERS ADVICE CAN YOU! YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE FSKING RIGHT! GOD FORBID SOMEONE ELSE IS RIGHT FOR A CHANGE!" Motoki shouted angrily from the table. Mamoru was about to open his mouth when Motoki silenced him by getting up from his seat. It was apparent that Motoki was too angry over such a trivial matter and speaking to him would only result in more shouting. Mamoru and Motoki said their goodbyes as politely as possible. They headed off in opposite directions. Mamoru sighed in relief when he got away from all that tension, and opened his book back to where he left off and continued to finish his book on his walk back home.

Oddly enough, he managed to walk all the way back to his apartment with out bumping into anything. People would stare oddly when they noticed a grown man reading such a girlish book, but shrugged it off when they noticed he wasn't paying attention. Each page filled him with a new emotion, even a sense of nostalgia. Something made him feel like he had seen it before, that he had been a part of it all but he knew that had to be just a fluke in his feelings. After all, this was just fiction and nothing more. He closed the book when he finished it and he was left with this weird feeling he couldn't explain. His heart was beating fast, a sense of euphoria going from head to toe.

Moments like this, he truly enjoyed. Happiness washed over him like a flood and everything just felt right. His entire existence felt off kilter. It was like those baby toys where you fit the square block into the square hole, the round block in the round hole, and instead...someone was trying to put the square block into the round hole. When moments like this came over him...it was like everything was falling into place and the blocks were going in their respective slots. He knew it would only be temporary when what ever nagging memory would leave his brain but he didn't care. He felt happy, even from reading a book, and that was all that mattered.

Things seemed all fine and dandy until he turned the corner to his apartment and noticed two couples kissing at a doorstep. He let out a depressed sigh and dragged his sorry little ass back to his building. Was fun while it lasted, he thought, reflecting to the emotions he felt when he finished the manga. It was that laughter again. It rang into his head as he walked by another couple holding hands. He moaned in frustration and kicked a mound of dirt, not caring that he had kicked the dirt into the eyes of a small child. The child cried, but he continued to sulk onward. As he entered his building, he debated returning to his apartment for a bite to eat, but declined. He knew if he entered that black hole, his mood would sour and he'd go back into a depressive funk. Aside from the "lovers" frustration he was feeling, he felt pretty good and he didn't want to spoil his good mood. He wanted to surprise his sister, as he was sure she could use it. He went past the elevators and headed to the parking garage toward his car.

It was sporty, it would attract babes, and it was a gift from his parents when he got his license. In the days of automatic, his friends were surprised that he still drove a stick shift. He loved it. It made him feel exuberant. Being alone out side of his apartment was a great relief for him, and it left him to his thoughts. He had no book to distract him, he never ate while he drove and the music playing in the stereo would wash away all his troubles. He inserted the key into the ignition, put in his favorite CD. A sense of calmness surrounded him as he shifted into drive. With his engine revved up, he said sayonara to his troubles and off he went. 

~*~End chapter~*~

To those who keep track of this story: You will notice that Chapter 3 ends here and you may ask yourself…Where is the rest? Chapter 3 was 16 pages long while every other chapter was 6-8 pages. I always felt that chapter 3 was too long.


	5. Chapter 4: Reflections

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon. Plain and simple.

Chapter4: Reflections

It was a glorious afternoon, minimal clouds swept across the bright blue sky. The sun was just as bright now as it was in the morning but thankfully for Mamoru, he was driving away from the sun which worked to his benefit, seeing as sunset would soon befall the oceanic landscape. He knew from experience, that the setting sun was horrible to drive into, seeing as it wasn't low enough to hide behind trees or the horizon, but it wasn't high enough to be blocked by the sun visor.

He took the long way to his Aunt and Uncles place, knowing that the scenery and the ocean would put his mind at ease. It sure beat driving down town with all the traffic and the noise. He would sing along loudly to his favorite songs and occasionally another female in an equally sporty car would try and pass him...giving a typical glance trying to grab his attention. He would look over, smile and nod, and uninterested...he would drive off. Disappointed, the females would try to catch up with him to flirt along side him as they drove and again he would just continue to drive. Several times later, he got so annoyed he just shouted from the window "SORRY! I'M GAYAND ENJOY BUTT SEX!" and drove off. In his rear view mirror he could see the look of shock, embarrassment, and confusion on their faces. He chuckled to himself, glad to have them off his tail.

Mamoru drove along the ocean, enjoying the scenery. The wind ruffled his hair but he didn't care as the smell of the ocean breeze filled his car. He drove until reaching his destined exit. He made his way through a few winding roads, a few small shrines and a few shoddy neighborhoods before entering a gated community. It was rich with lush landscapes, abundant flower beds and the typical fountains scattered through out. It was a lavish lifestyle, inherited both on his mother's side and his father's side. Both sides of the family were from well to do business companies so it was no surprise to him when he would drive around the community with friends, an they would gawk at the houses, and stare wide eyed and stupid upon reaching His Aunt and Uncles house. They both lived in a moderately sized home, still making enough to afford the lavish luxuries like a pool AND a hot tub. He pulled into the long driveway and parked next to the behemoth of a tank his uncle called transportation.

"Ha ha, Hummers. More like Bummers I say" he glanced at the gas tank and contemplated how much gas per second it would eat up.

It decided that since he parked next to the mammoth, he could then sneak around the back gate. He knew that the back porch door was always unlocked during the day, so surprising his family would be a no-brainer. Uncle would be busy watching his favorite show and would be on the recliner. Aunt would be in the kitchen preparing dinner and his sister would be upstairs in her room. He crept and crawled his way around shrubbery, stopping only once to pluck a single rose from his aunts rose bush. He was the only guy he knew who had an insatiable love for roses. Gay perhaps? He tried not to think about it to much. It was horrible vision to think that he loved men but what else could it be with this fail in girlfriends.

He crept around the side of the house, ducking under each window. He leaned over and peered into the sliding door window to notice his aunt covered in flour, with a mixing bowl. Another pie. He smacked his lips hoping it was lemon. She was busy with the phone to her ear and so it would be easy for him to sneak in. He slowly opened the sliding door, careful not to screech as a dead spider brushed his hand. His aunt was still blabbering away on the phone as he crept in and slid the door quietly behind him.

"God DAMN IT Saito! I TOLD YOU! Arikawa Industries are arriving TOMORROW! Not next week! I SENT OUT THAT GOD DAMN MEMO ON THRUSDAY!" she walked over to the cupboard and grabbed the vanilla extract as Mamoru snaked his way around the kitchen table.

"NO!...WHAT?! MY FAULT! Look, those representatives are arriving tomorrow at 1pm and you better be DAMN sure you have the reports ready! I am NOT here to clean up after YOUR ignorance! That memo was sent and everyone was notified and it is then YOUR responsibility to make sure you commit it to MEMORY! I am NOT here to walk you by the hand and-..no...you know what...I'm DONE! If you don't get those reports ready YOUR ASS IS FIRED! I am SICK and tired of your lazy do nothing attitude! That may be fine at home BUT NOT IN MY OFFICE" She slammed the phone on the wall. Mamoru froze in place, knowing that Aunt's anger was something NOT to trifle with. He didn't know whether to move or to stay.

"Oh well, at least those reports are not MY responsibility!" She sang. "I don't care! It's not my share! He's so lazy drives me crazy!" she danced.

Mamoru sighed in relief and continued his creep toward the kitchen, hiding behind the large island in the center. He chuckled at himself as his aunt tried to sing, but was failing horribly. His Aunt turned around and walked toward the counter toward her mixing bowl, unaware of the travesty that was about to unfold. Mamoru crept closer to the corner of the island and when his Aunt was with in view he jumped out, flailed his arms and screamed like heck. She started freaking out and screaming.

"HOLY SHIT!" She screamed, causing her to throw her arms in the air and the extract bottle smashed to the floor. "FUCK! Oh my GOD!" she continued to scream, panting and out of breath. "The Hell is WRONG with you Hone-Oh my god! "Her eyes welled with a few tears "OH MY GOD! MAMORU!" She hugged him tight

"Ow! Hi Auni Kei. Uhh" He pointed down to the mess. "Sorry. But it was funny though"

She slapped him upside the head and handed him a wet rag and told him to clean. He sighed and cleaned up the broken glass and vanilla, all the while his aunt chastising him constantly on his behavior and his life and how rude it is to scare people like that. Even through her nagging, lumbering footsteps could be heard racing toward the kitchen.

"What the hell honey!? Are you alright! What-" He looked down to see Mamoru bent over cleaning up and he laughed heartily. He put two and two together, calling Mamoru an idiot, and his laugh roared some more through out the house. Mamoru still bent over, sissy crying over the fact that he had pricked himself on a small shard of glass. When the mess was cleaned up, he stood up as his Aunt tended to his small wound.

"M'Boy!" He hugged Mamoru. "Why are you here!"

"H-Hi Uncle Yoshio." He wiggled his way out of the death grasp. "Please don't hug me. You smell like bodily sweat and rancid beer. Common courtesy says you should shower AFTER you work out"

Mamoru bowed politely and explained that he had just come by on a whim. Upon hearing that his dearest sister was being punished, he thought he would pay her a visit and keep her company. He clutched the book store bag close to the inside of his jacket, knowing that if his aunt and uncle saw, they would chastise him for bring over that immature filth when he knew good and well his sister was grounded. He figured it was due time he paid his family a visit, not to mention he knew a free meal was in it if he showed up around dinner. His uncle gave him a coy smile as he pointed to the bowl of custard mix on the counter. The stack of lemons made his mouth water. It was lemon pie, and for reasons unknown, he had an undying love for lemon pie...a love he had never yearned for before. Kei proceeded to shoo the men away from the kitchen, complaining that if they dawdled any longer she wouldn't be able to finish dinner. The two men skedaddled from the woman's lair as Yoshio went back to his recliner to finish his show on the opulent large flat screen TV.

"Is she home? I would assume" Mamoru sat on the couch next to his uncle.

"Who? Your sister? That damned insolent brat has been forbidden from leaving the house!" Yoshio slammed his beer into his recliner cup holder. "If you go upstairs and she isn't anywhere to be found there will be hell to pay!"

"Well, I know that much. She sent me an email and told me how unfair it was"

"Unfair? UNFAIR! She completely defied my word. I don't CARE that she just broke up with her boyfriend! She got brought home by a cop in the process! She then got grounded but I don't know WHAT compelled her to sneak out AGAIN!" His deep voice roared through out the room. "I told her that if she leaves the house ONE more time against my orders she won't live to see tomorrow"

His eyes were fierce with rage. He had a temper and he knew how to use it, and use it well he did. Mamoru would recall spending vacations with his aunt and uncle when both his parents would have to leave for business, and many a time his ass would be red as a baboon. He learned over time to obey the law of house master but as far as his sister was concerned, that law was thrown out the window when mother and father died.

In her eyes, no one could ever replace her parents nor did she ever want anyone to. She refused to let anyone control her life because in Cheiko's heart it was a betrayal to her parents.

"You're NOT my parents and you'll never EVER be them!" was often the word she would shout in defiance.

Mamoru could tell that by the look in his uncle's eyes, he was furious that she would still continue to defy them. He asked politely if it was ok to head up stairs so that he may visit with his sister before dinner. Yoshio was weary of letting her have visitors under punishment, but he recalled how very upset she was when she returned home after sneaking out.

He tried to yell at her but she just broke down into uncontrollably sobs. It made him very uncomfortable to see a woman cry so he just pointed to her room and sent her away. She had been that way ever since. Yoshio allowed Mamoru to go upstairs, knowing that the bond the two of them shared was surely enough to bring Cheiko back to life. Upon hearing the story, Mamoru agreed and headed up stairs to cheer up his dearest sister.

He walked up the grand marble stair case, his hands cupping every inch of the thick railing. Its grandness curved up a total of 3 stories and it was often quite a work out going to the top floor where his room had once been and his sister now resides. He reached the top floor and walked down the long ornate hallway down to his sister's room. The walls were heavily decorated with anything imaginable, as per his aunt's request. Her home was something she took great pride in so she did everything she could to decorate it as lavishly as possible, so that everyone knew of the Chiba wealth.

Walking up to the bedroom door, he knocked softly only to get silence. He knocked again. This time he was met with a loud screech of "Get the hell away!" followed by more sobbing. Frustrated, he then banged his fist on the door repeatedly.

"Open the God damn door NOW or you will wake up with roaches in your bed again!"

"Who are YOU to tell me what to DO! Get the FUCK out and leave me the hell alone! You're not my mother, you're NOT my father!" she screamed

"But I AM your god damn brother! Now open the door!"

The crying stopped. Shuffling was heard and then she ran to the door. She flung the door wide open and fell into her brothers arms sobbing rivers of tears. She became hysterical and Mamoru walked her to her bedside. He stroked the long strands of her blond highlighted hair and he held her tight to comfort her. Tears wet his shirt and her voices came out as garbled mumbles as she tried to tell her story. Mamoru managed to calm her hysterical fit long enough for her to speak clearly.

He calmed her down and asked her what had happened to cause her to sneak out of the house. Cheiko was always pretty fair to a point when it came to her punishment but sneaking out was something she didn't really do. She would always cause ruckus now a days and be defiant but once she was in the house for the night, leaving was something she didn't care to do. For her to sneak back OUT of the house meant that there was something seriously a miss, as if the uncontrollable sobbing wasn't an indication enough.

She explained to him a long drawn out story about the break up with her boyfriend and the reason for sneaking back out was because she couldn't understand why he broke up. Things were going so good and then when she passed him in town he suddenly just pushed her away.

***

She walked down the sidewalk, bummed over a recent test. Sight of her boyfriend walking down the street put a gleam in her face and she skipped happily toward him.

She hugged him "Once again, we run into each other by pure coincidence!" she smiled

"Stop it!" he pushed her away" "Please don't hug me!" A frustrated look covered his face as he turned around.

"Sorry…yeah, I guess it's a little to early for…" she scratched her head embarrassingly.

"That's not what I meant!" he said angrily

"What?" she looked confused

"I'm saying that I don't love you anymore!"

"What…do you mean?" her face wrought with worry

"We're finished!"

A pang shot through her heart as she tried to make sense of what just happened

***

Wiping away the tears from her face she continued on with her story. She couldn't understand it so she asked her friends what they had thought. They suggested that he may have just been having a bad day, or perhaps he thought that he was the reason she was so defiant at home. Every one of her friends suggested she go to his house to clear the air and find out what was wrong, since breaking up with out any reason behind it was not right. She snuck out of the house the next night, grabbed her bike and rode off.

***

The doorbell rang. He got up from the floor and walked to open it. She was standing there, her face sad and confused. He returned the expression with a look of frustration, anger and sadness. He leaned back against the hallway wall and she closed the door behind her.

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry about this after noon." Her voice trying to hide the sadness that lay deep with in. "I'm so dense, I didn't realize you were in a bad mood" her face wore a fake smile.

"It's not like that. I just don't love you anymore."

"But! I'll make sure to behave at home…so"

"Don't make me say it over and over again! I just want to end our relationship!" his voice getting angry.

"There…There's no way I can believe that" her voice filled with disappointment. "Because you were that boy down the street, and I was the girl you grew up with. We were lovers even before we were born! I just know it!"

He slammed his fist into the wall "That's why I want to end it!" He shouted angrily "Why do I have to be your boyfriend JUST because of that! I'm…" He looked up to see her face, her eyes filling with tears.

She looked at him, then down at the floor to a small pair of shoes. "She's here, isn't she? Your little step sister is here. Maybe you like HER better than me."

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"You're right. I'm sorry for making you hang out with me until now." She turned around crying, and left his house.

She walked down the street a few blocks before stumbling upon a phone booth. Crying, she opened the door and walked inside, falling to the ground. Never ending tears streamed down her face.

She looked up into the heavens "Sorry Mom, but it looks like I can't bring him home anymore" she continued to weep.

***

Mamoru sat there, tears welling up in his eyes. A deep pain of sadness swept over his entire body. He felt like his heart had been ripped out and the thought made him cry out a few tears. Confused, his sister looked up to him to ask what was wrong. He didn't quite know but the story sounded so familiar to him that he couldn't help but feel the same pain as her sister.

He hugged her and consoled her that everything would be alright. He assured her that he had his reasons but if she really did love him and felt that the break up was unjust, she would have to be willing to fight for that love. She hugged him even tighter as more tears fell, and as tears fell from his face. It was odd that he could feel the same pain, that another sense of dejavu overcame him. It was slightly difficult to console his sister when the story itself had upset him. Again, that girl and her voice entered his mind…but instead of laughter, she was crying, and it made him cry too. He wiped the tears from his eyes wondering what he could do to erase this emotion.

He suddenly realized that he still had the book hidden under his coat. He knew he could comfort her and make her feel better by giving her a gift.

"Ok, I have something for you then,. Something that will make you feel better since I know how upset you are, and being punished and all." He pulled out the manga and she squealed with delight. She opened the pages and began flipping through it and reading a bit of the first couple of pages.

"You know what this book reminds me of?"

"What?"

"Those girls. The ones in the paper and always saving the town. They are magical girls just like in the book! I've seen them up close and personal!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah! I was walking home from the park and this ugly thing jumped out of a tree. seconds later as we were all running away screaming, a green one, a red one and an orange one came in and started blasting fireballs and electricity bolts at the thing. I wanted to watch from behind a bench but Miyomi grabbed me so we could run like hell. Wasn't there a blue one? I never see her around anymore."

"You know, Motoki commented on that this morning. Maybe she quit. I'd quit too if ugly monsters kept terrorizing me. I'd be scared shitless."

"Well, the only difference is...more warriors in the book...and there is some prince like love interest who comes in to rescue his fair maiden. I swear, if I see those 3 girls again, and some prince like love interest comes to save one of them...I'll KNOW!"

"Know what?"

"Know where the author gets her ideas from! I know there are only three...err...four...three? Yeah...but maybe the author added more to make the story interesting."

"Every time I go somewhere and I see them fighting, I feel this slight urge to help. I mostly brush it off because they can handle it, but I get this feeling that if there was REAL danger...I'd have this impulse to jump in and be a good citizen."

"You just want to save a hot chick" Cheiko nudged Mamoru

"No! I am serious! I get this weird feeling like I should help them. I never would anyway though. Have you SEEN those monsters?! Some of them shoot acid from their tentacles or mouths and...well...umm...I'd like to KEEP my baby makers thank you very much!"

"Baby Make-....ewwwwwww MENTAL PICTURE MENTAL PICTURE" Cheiko hid under the covers. Mamoru shook the bed as if to simulate sex.

"Oh yeah! ooohh yeah! Oh y- oh...quick! I hear Uncle's monstrous footsteps coming."

Cheiko scrambled out from under the bed sheets and grabbed her house keys. She pulled out a red key and leaned over to a small chest sitting on her night stand. she Quickly unlocked the chest and placed the book inside and locked the lid. Cheiko then pretended to cry and sob, Mamoru quickly picking up on the cue. Uncle knocked on the door, opened it and peered into the room and saw Mamoru consoling the "upset" Cheiko. Being that this was not his thing, he knew how awkward it would be if he walked in and tried to help.

"What do you WANT! Can't you see...that...I'm...UPSET! GO AWAY!" Cheiko "sobbed"

"I...uh...I'll go down stairs and see if your aunt needs help with dinner" Uncle stuttered before zipping out of the room. The door closed and Mamoru sat there staring at her sister in awe. Real tears were falling from her face as she wiped them away and laughed. She was good. Maybe too good. He began to wonder how many facades she put up around Aunt and Uncle just to get away with things.

"Don't worry. Your book is safe in this chest. They would NEVER touch it. It's a special chest. I...I use it to store my precious memories of mom and dad." Her face became sullen as she grabbed the chest and brought it to her bed. "They bought it for me shortly after I had moved in." She opened the lid and pulled a picture of her parents that was taped to the red velvet lining the chest. A smile crossed her face as her face welled up with tears.

"Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I was in the car with them. Would things have played out differently? Would they still be here because my presence would have changed it all? When the school called me down to the principal's office, I thought it was a joke. They were lying just to get back at me for cutting class." She removed a shirt from the chest and brought it to her face. "I didn't want to believe that they were dead, and a possibility that you were dead too" she cried as she brought the shirt to her nose "It still smells like him. Remember, he used to ALWAYS wear this on his days off because even though it was a stupid looking shirt, it was a gift from the both of us and that was enough to make him proud to wear it." She held out the shirt that had a comment about how dads are like ATM machines. "Look, he's worn it so much it is starting to pill." She tried so hard to swallow back the tears but each memory in the box made her cry that much harder. "I know it's been two years, but it still hurts! IT STILL HURTS! "Cheiko cried out.

Mamoru's face started to fill with tears as well when he pulled out a picture from the chest. He was in his school uniform and he was holding up his graduation diploma. "Look. The last picture we ever took. Remember? It was graduation day. They were so proud of me. The next day mom and dad handed me my plane ticket and said they were sending me to Okinawa for a week...hotel and everything." He held the picture up to the light as more tears fell from his face "We didn't even make it to the airport. I kept screaming and SCREAMING but nothing came out! The ambulance came and took me away...while firemen still tried to get mom and dad out. When I finally woke up in the hospital bed, they told me that they were dead." Mamoru shook uncontrollably as rivers of tears rained down upon his lap.

Mamoru reached in to the chest to pull out his mother's blanket He could still recall the fragrant scent of lilac and vanilla that his mother loved so much. He could vividly recall the countless times his father would come home with a new bottle of lilac perfume just to replace the empty bottle. Every memory was like sweet candy with a bitter center. He opened up the blanket and a small shiny object fell to the floor and under the bed. He bent down and reached for it and procured a small star shaped locket. He stared at for a bit...something poking at the back of his mind.

"Where did you get this? I don't remember mom having this. Is it yours? Did a boy give it to you?" Mamoru wiped the tears away from his eyes

"No. Mom gave it to me. She said she found it in your room one day when you were only 4 and she couldn't remember for the life of her where she got it or who gave it to you. Then she thought that maybe it was a present for me that some relative gave her at the baby shower and you just stole it. She said she was going to give it to me when I was born but she completely forgot about it. She was digging in her closet and she found it and gave it to me when I was only 10. It was very pretty and when you open it, it plays the most beautiful melody. It makes me feel...sad."

Mamoru slowly opened the locket and the melody started to play. A crescent moon rotated slowly around the center and glittering lights shone bright. His mind started racing with unusual thoughts. Memories started flooding back and his heart was filling with an unmatched sadness. Each memory was clouded and flooding his brain like a VCR on fast forward. Again, he heard the young girl's laughter, the same laughter he then suddenly remembered hearing when he got his cookies. He flipped the locket over and on the bottom was carved "To my one and only E" and something was calling out to him but he couldn't quite place it. He closed his eyes and the image of a soft kiss graced his lips and sent a chill down his spine. He closed the locket and in an instant, the memories were lost.

"You're right. It is very pretty. It makes me feel nostalgic for some reason, like I've heard this before. Can I have it? I don't have anything that belonged to mom. I have a few of dad's things."

"If you want it. I never really felt like it belonged to me when I had it. Mom said it was supposedly mine but it didn't ring out to me. It seemed to ring something in your tiny little brain. Maybe it's meant for you?"

He rubbed his hands over the locket and with each touch more memories wanted to flood back. He placed the locket in his coat pocket to make the memories not be so mind warping. The smell of fresh roasted meat filtered through the room and it was apparent that dinner was well on its way.

Both of them made their way down the marble staircase and down a few more halls until they reached the kitchen. Pie was being removed from the oven as Kei turned around and began directing orders to her niece and nephew. Cheiko crossed her arms defiantly, refusing to set any table where her aunt and uncle would sit but Mamoru slapped her upside the head and requested that she behave herself. She whimpered but complied with her brothers request, doing so only because he said so. Kei rolled her eyes and continued finishing dinner.

Dinner had been the best meal he had experienced in a long time. He never felt any urge to cook anything decent when at his apartment so majority of his meals consisted of instant ramen and sandwiches. He ate several helpings of beef stew over rice and it overjoyed Kei to endless extents. To see him have such a healthy appetite made her laugh as she leaned over to him and wiped his face with a napkin. He squirmed and complained about no longer being a child and that he could wipe his own mouth but she continued to do it anyway. Just when he thought he was unable to stuff his face any further, Kei brought out the secret weapon and placed it on the table along side a large tub of ice cream.

How could he resist. It was lemon pie. The best lemon pie in all of Japan. He graciously took a large slice along with a heaping scoop of creamy ice cream and he filled his belly full of the pastry to the point he thought he would throw up. It didn't matter. It was dessert, and you don't deny the desert. He gave gracious compliments to the chef as the kitchen roared with his uncle's boisterous laughter. It felt like family, like it was when mom and dad were still alive. Even Mamoru's own sister had to give in and laugh.

Cheiko excused herself to her room to finish her homework and Mamoru aided in clearing the kitchen and washing the dishes, commenting everlastingly on the deliciousness of dinner. Kei never got tired of his compliments and she smiled his way. She was always glad when he came to visit, as she loved him like a son. She soon chastised on how he rarely visits and then inquired into his love life. He gave the same straightforward answer about how he'll find someone when the time is right but all Kei could do was roll her eyes. She knew there was more than that but never told him that she secretly emailed back and forth with Motoki so she wasn't totally out of the loop.

He stayed another hour or two at Kei's request, as she insisted on showing him the new bric-a-brac she had bought from some merchant in Milan. He asked how much it had cost to which she replied "When you are rich you never have to ask the price of something, you just get it". It was a true statement for this house hold as well as anyone in the gated community.

The time was flying and Mamoru glanced at his watch. It was 9pm and even though he loved visiting, he really had to get going. Class was in the morning and he needed to get back home and attempt sleep. Kei rolled her eyes yet again, asking why he even bothered. She was already well aware about his school habits and wondered why he didn't just drop the classes he was struggling at. He bowed and said he would try harder because failing was not an option lest he felt he was betraying his parents.

He said his good byes through out the house and lingered a bit longer to be with his sister. The closeness they shared was insurmountable and it was a bond that could never be broken. Cheiko was the only person she would share her deepest troubles and feelings with and she always looked up to him as a hero. Though lately, she had been seeing less and less of this hero as his life seemed to go in a downward spiral. She hesitated in visiting his apartment and it seemed he didn't take as much joy in his life as he once did.

She sat there on her bedside reading the manga when he came up stairs. She set the book down and begged him to stay the night. He again complained about classes in the morning to which she replied the same thing her aunt did. He coughed and rolled his eyes as Cheiko began to chastise him about his life and she wished he would improve it. She leaned over to hug him good bye and said that no matter what happens, she will always love and cherish him as he is the last bit of family she wanted to hang on to. He hugged back and headed back into his car. One last glance at the large opulence which was the home and then backed out of the drive way and headed back to his apartment.

Half and hour later he returned to his apartment. His heart filled with the sadness and depression as always when returning home. Piles of clothes littered the floor and he recalled the dirty dishes piled in the sink. It was a god awful sight so it was no surprise one would feel depressed in this hovel. A large pile of clothes was kicked away from the closet door so he could put away his jacket but when he opened the door, mittens and scarves fell from the top shelf. He sighed and let them be, removing the locket out of his pocket before chucking his jacket in the closet.

He headed to the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face to slap him out of this never ending funk. Mid wash his cell phone began to vibrate and he reached for it to be greeted to a text from his sister thanking him for the book and promising that Aunt and Uncle wouldn't find it. He smiled and started to close his phone but stopped. His fingers pressed their way into his phone book until he reached a certain entry. He debated on the number, Saeko's number, as he stared at it. He was seconds from dialing when a gleam came from the corner of his eye, causing him to forget the number all together. Setting his phone down, he walked over by the tub and noticed an aqua blue tear drop pendant. Two silver wires crossed it. It looked familiar for a few seconds until he realized it was the same pendant from earlier in the day. Mamoru picked it up, confused.

The pendant began to sizzle in his hand and from it a dark mist enveloped around his face. As his face lifted, his eyes started to glaze over. A figure materialized in the mist to breathe softly in his ear. Red locks of wild curls start to form and wrap their way seductively around his arms as her form took shape. Her large red eyes play coy with his emotions as her long slender arms wrap around his body. Mamoru stared hypnotically into the mirror and the figure whispered softly into his ear

"All I want is you…My Endymion"

~*~End Chapter~*~

To those keeping track of my story! Thank you! I enjoy having readers subscribing and it thrills me to know that you want to know when I put up a next chapter! You may be asking yourself: Wasn't this chapter 3?! Yes, it was! Chapter 3 was originally 16 pages long and I always felt that it was too long. As I was writing it way back when, I reached a midpoint and contemplated forever on whether I should stop here or go on. I chose to go on when I should have ended it and started a new chapter!

Chapter 5 shall be uploaded in about an hour. Just checking for spelling and grammar and then you shall have your next installment!

Let me know what you think thus far!


	6. Chapter 5: Angry Affections

Disclaimer again! Guess what! I don't own sailor moon. (would be nice though!)

Note: there has been a name change! I won't mention it, see if you can figure it out but I figured that I NEEDED to do it because elements of the story were already being guessed before they were supposed to. To the NEW readers, ignore this!

Chapter 5: Angry Affections

The months passed and before anyone could blink, the winter sakura tree's had begun to bloom. It was a beautiful sight which made the bitter chills bearable. The air was brisk, and on various occasions, would get cold enough to draw clouded breath. Fall had set in quite harshly and with a firm hand, set out to destroy anyone with out a coat.

It was unusual for fall to be this cold, and while many experts chalked up their various reasons, the mass populous wrote it off to being just a seasonal fluke. Many homes had already pulled out their kotatsu tables' months before their prime. Mamoru shuffled around his apartment trying to find his kotatsu but gave up after the third chilling day.

Despite the cleaning brigade marching through his apartment, he still couldn't locate the kotatsu. Probably because it still didn't look any better. While it had looked spic and span after Motoki and his sister had left, it went right back to the same disorganized chaos as before, only slightly less chaotic. He had thought about cleaning it again, in lieu of recent things, but he could never muster up any motivation to put forth any effort. Nor could he muster up any effort to care.

"At least I don't pile dishes in the sink anymore" he half grinned as he poured dish washing detergent into his washer. It was only a slight improvement, after recently acquiring a strange fetish to filth. Maybe it was signs that he was starting to improve; starting to care.

His demeanor turned sully when he stepped out into his living room. Mail was scattered thoughtlessly on his dining room table as the chairs were draped with week old clothes. He could hear the ever so slight vibration ruffling through stacks of paper and he lunged at the table to peruse though the chaotic mess. He frantically tossed aside receipts and bills but by the time he got half way to his cell phone, the vibration had stopped. He continued to fling envelopes and letters until he reached his mobile device and by that point, voicemail had been skipped in lieu of a text.

"Mamoru! I hope you haven't forgotten that we have a lunch date today! You promised that you would be there today and I will NOT have you be late again! What happened last time was UNACCEPTABLE! I shall NOT be embarrassed like that ever again. You will be there, and you WILL be on time, or I will NOT be happy"

Mamoru sighed and then proceeded to roll his eyes. Even though text message he could feel the "love". He looked at his watch and commenced 10 seconds of freaking out as he realized that if he didn't hurry, he WOULD be late and it would be his ass that would be on fire. He ran to grab his shoes but not before a searing heat filled his palm. He collapsed to the floor, his hand in a fist, slowly unclenching. It had been happening quite frequently but it was something that he never gave a second thought.

The redness slowly dissipated, though the burn mark still remained. He went to his medicine cabinet and applied some soothing cream as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes were sunken in and his face lost all color. As if that was anything new. Strange how just leaving the apartment could change his entire attitude.

The burning in his palm returned and wave shot through into his brain. He gasped for air as the pain shot through his arm and left a tingling sensation throughout his left side. He keeled over the sink to get support on something lest he collapse on the floor but seconds later he stood up. Her voice echoed through to his brain and he stared emptily into the mirror. His eyes were pools of vacant expression as the voice continued for a few seconds more. When the voice stopped, he continued in his detached state and walked around his apartment to grab the rest of his things before heading out.

She waited on the bench at the park, checking her watch every few seconds. 12:33. He was late. Again. She scowled as she crossed her arms, flinging her school bag on the bench. She paced back and forth impatiently until she heard distance shouts from the park gate. She turned around abruptly and saw him running down the pathway, waving his arms frantically. She wanted to smile happily that he had come, but he was late. By three minutes. She had just the mind to tear him a new one.

"I TOLD you 12:30!" She hollered, tucking her red curls behind her ears.

"I-I'm sorry! Traffic and all that."

"Every day? You need to learn to leave earlier! It's embarrassing to stand here by myself looking like I got stood up!" she chastised

"Come on Saeko! It's THREE minutes! For the love of god calm down!"

"NO! I will NOT calm down because you can't learn how to be timely!"

It's NOT that big of a deal! I am here…right…"His voice trailed off as she stared intently into his eyes.

"You will, be on time from now on. It is unacceptable for you to be late all the time."

"Yes. I understand" his glazed stare didn't falter.

"Good!" Saeko smiled and took hold of his arm. "Now! Shall we go?" Her chipper voice ran through his ears.

He snapped out of his supposed trance and shook his head "Uh what?" He looked confused "Oh, right, right. Let's go" Saeko immediately forked over her back pack for Mamoru to carry and he heaved a sigh.

The weather was fairly decent on this day, being not to cold and just enough for a light coat and a scarf. The two walked through the park hand in hand as Bery'ru constantly yammered on about this and that. Mamoru tried to show interest but just smiled and nodded at appropriate times. Her conversations were nothing but a bore, mainly due to the field of study she was going into. It was a weird mesh of art and math, so hearing about various tangents, functions and frescos was utterly boring. The only fresco he was interested in hearing was on a sandwich melt. The only function he wanted was to eat it.

His stomach rumbled loudly, a feat which caused Saeko to laugh. Mamoru had managed to skip breakfast on account of waking up late, so it was no surprise that he was hungry. When the two turned the corner, Bery'ru stopped to contemplate lunch. She stared up into Mamoru's eyes, looking for a suggestion. He placed fingers to his chin and began deep thought. Probably the only times he would ever do this deep of thought. Food was serious business.

"Oh!" he exclaimed "The Crown Café is having lunch specials today and-"

"NO!" He was quickly interrupted.

"What?" He looked surprised

"…"

"Was it something I said? What!"

"The Crown." She turned away bitterly "Never mention that again" Her voice shot like sharp knives. Her face grew dark.

"All right, all right. We won't go to the crown. Sheesh"

Instead of letting Mamoru pick the place, she made the decision, as always. It was obvious who wore the pants in the relationship. It was a quaint little shop but oddly pricey. You get what you pay for, Saeko commented, even though it was obvious the reason. Another excuse of "Oops, I forgot my wallet" or "It's always the guy's right to pay!" Didn't matter. Not today. He was too hungry to give a damn about who paid and how much.

Mamoru took one glance at the menu and his eyes went wide. All of his favorite foods. He looked back up at Saeko who bore a suspicious grin. It was now obvious. Despite her mean demeanor and snippy attitude, she did care about him. She adored being with him and taking him to a place he'd enjoy was just a small way to show her love.

The waiter's eyes widened in astonishment as Mamoru begun to place his order. Nearly one thing from every section of the menu had to be ordered. Even Saeko had to do a double take at this one. He ordered with fury, and when finished, turned to the ever shocked woman sitting across from him.

"Ok, and what do you want?"

"Are you serious? You ordered enough for a small army!"

"I am hungry! Shut up!"

Saeko sighed and divvyed up the rest of the order with the waiter, commenting on his joyous grin. He was getting a big tip tonight!

The waiter left after the order had been tallied up. Saeko then shifted through her purse before pulling out a black blue purple scrunchie in which to tie back the locks of red curls. Saeko sat there in an effort to gain Mamoru's attention but only got defeat. She tried to play coy with Mamoru sitting across, but only got a look of distraction. She took her foot and brushed it up against his leg, only again to be met with another look of distant gaze. She had no choice. She kicked him.

"OW! What?" Mamoru grimaced

"There you go again! You know, when you are with me, is it to much to ask for you to pay attention to me?" she scowled, her fingers strumming on the table

"Huh?"

"Don't play dense with me! Boyfriends aren't supposed to ignore their girlfriends!" She slammed her hand on the table, causing the condiments to rattle in their holders

"Sorry. I'm just hungry. You know how I get when I need to eat"

"And when was the last time you ate?"

"About two hours ago…" he stared out the window again

"…" Saeko buried her hand in her face and shook her head

She just had to learn to put up with it. .She tried so hard but it made her very angry. This was the man she had desired for all eternity, things were finally going how she wanted, and all he could do was stare out a window. Her eyes became cold and serious as she stared in aggravation at the day dreamer. This wasn't how it was supposed to be! All it meant was, she had to try that much harder to make sure that he belonged to her, and only her. Her eyes became devilishly evil as a grin succumbed to her face. I will make him fall in love with me, she thought to herself.

"Hey, Mamoru. After lunch. We are going to walk through the east side park. I need to cut through there to go somewhere. You are coming with me"

"Huh?" His attention diverted from the window to meet her gaze.

"The park!" she let out an exasperated sigh

"Oh…Well…This afternoon I-" His sentence was stopped short as Saeko reached for his hand and her gaze fixated on his.

"You…are…going to the park with me." Her voice, stern. Her daggered gaze piercing into his soul. She was serious.

"…Yes. I understand…" Mamoru replied blankly. His stare continued until she released her hand from his.

"Hey, Mamoru. After lunch. We are going to walk through the east side park. I need to cut through there to go somewhere. You are coming with me" She repeated

"Ok. Sure thing" he smiled.

As the two waited for their meal, Saeko continued to babble on about various instances in her life. Much to her surprise, Mamoru was actually paying attention. This brought a smile to her face, and her cheeks became flushed red. Her heart fluttered and it all seemed surreal. This, Him. It was all she truly ever wanted and now she had it.

She stopped for a moment to gaze into his eyes. Like pools of crystal clear water. It left her breathless. His whole presence left her breathless. So many nights, she could recall pining and yearning for him so much that her heart tore to pieces. It left her in tears and she vowed that one day, she would have him. Sure, there were some bumps in the road and often times he was reluctant to show any interest, but she was molding him. Slowly but surely. She knew it.

Several waiters suddenly started clamoring toward their table. Saeko suddenly became flustered.

"You-..you-…no no! IT'S NOT MY BIRTHDAY! No singing!"

"It's ok ma'am. I just needed extra help bringing out your order" The waiter started grabbing plates and dispersing them on the table.

Saeko gave a sigh of relief before her eyes went wide in amazement when she saw the massive amounts of food. Plate upon plate began to descend forward to the table and Mamoru sat there, drooling idiotically. He wanted so much to eat right then and there but he knew how distasteful it would be to Saeko to begin eating before everyone had been served.

The food has been served and when Saeko gave the go ahead, Mamoru began to shovel food into his mouth. This only lasted a few seconds before Saeko stop him to remark at how disgusting that was and that he needed to learn to eat more politely. She refused to let him eat in that manner. The words were so harsh and stern; it was like a slap to the face. Mamoru bowed his head down in shame and resumed eating in a more civilized manner.

The meal resumed as normal, with Saeko trying to insert conversation but Mamoru too busy eating to want to say anything. She tried to just talk but it was difficult to say anything when she knew he wasn't listening. It was cause for many harsh remarks from Saeko about his behavior and how he never pays attention, to which Mamoru shrugged off. It tried on her patience and it took all she had not to kick him under the table again. She bit her tongue, the rest of the meal remaining in silence.

Mamoru continued to attack ravenously at the plates on the table, stacking them to his right higher and higher as each plate was licked clean. Saeko only nibbled at her food, poking and prodding at what was on her plate. This was upsetting. The attention that she wanted showered upon her was not happening. His behavior turned her vehemently sour. She would not stand for it. She slammed her napkin on the table, though it made no more than a small puff as it landed. She slammed her fist on the table with such force that it startled Mamoru. He lost grip on the salt shaker that he was shaking upon his food and the shaker lid fell, getting a mound of salt all over his food. Annoyed now, he glanced up at Saeko giving her the most obvious "what the fuck!" expression he could muster.

She gritted her teeth, her breath seething through them. She counted backwards from 10 in an effort to control her anger lest she make a public scene. Mamoru could sense an dark energy coming from her being but he was to dense to realize why she was angry with him. He looked at her confused, unable to determine the cause of her abruptness, and that broke the last straw. She got up from her seat and grabbed her purse. She gave him one last glance, but saw that he had already stuffed a mouth full of vegetables in his mouth. He stared up at her going "What?" and she huffed and stormed out.

Mamoru sat there, trying to swallow the last bite of food carefully lest he choke. He didn't understand what could have made her so angry. Things were going so well. He let her yammer on and on and that's what he thought she wanted. His eyes happened to glance at the table on his side. It was a mess. Wearing the napkin in his lap and on his shirt only made an inappreciable difference to the mess. He had been too busy engorging his face to dote one ounce of attention to Saeko.

He contemplated on how upset she was. Was it worth it to go outside or would she be ok? He looked down at his salt fortified food in a deep indecisiveness that put his mind in a tizzy. He could hear a voice in the back of his mind. There it was again. That same voice except this time she was mad. He felt confused. He closed his eyes to soak in the memory as best he could and what happened next filled his heart with a sharp sting. He could almost feel a sharp slap to the face as the now angry voice faded away. He couldn't make it out entirely but there was a feminine figure walking away from him in a huff.

He placed a hand to his cheek, very perplexed as to what happened. Why were these memories always plaguing his mind and why were they always so strong! He felt so many emotions and he figured it was probably a sign telling him to go to Saeko. He grabbed his jacket and her backpack and immediately paid at the cash register before running out. Saeko was no where in sight.

~*~

Her heels were clicking madly against the pavement. Everyone in her way got shot down, pushed or shoved. No one could escape her wrath and many sensed this and ran off in other directions. Each second that passed made her blood boil even further. She did everything in her power. There was no way there could be a flaw in her execution. Why! Why wasn't he fully committed to her! It infuriated her so much that she just wanted to pull out her hair.

Negative energy shot out in all directions and it was blatantly obvious how furious she was. Rather than expose herself and her emotions to a public embarassment, she ran down the nearest alley. It was dark and damp and it wasn't the place for a woman like herself to be. She stopped half way down the alley, breathing heavily. Her fist met the side of a near by trash can and with out as much as a wince, she pulled away her fist to expose a large dent on the metal façade. The noise caused somewhat of a stir further down the alley as two shady looking figures emerged from behind some stacked boxes. They inched closer to the voluptuous red head, their threatening appearance leaved much to be desired.

"Oh ho ho! Lookit what we'ave here" The taller one shouted in a drunken stupor.

"Well whadya know. We 'as fresh prey." the bulkier of the two circled around Saeko, his eyes hungry with desire.

She stood her ground. She was not intimidated and she made it quite clear.

"Oh ho! Looks like we have one of them strong willed 'power' women" The bulky one retorted as he ran a finger through her hair to take a whiff. "Makes things more interesting." He sneered

"Been a while since we've had young meat 'round these districts." The taller one shoved his face into hers, his lips twisted in a grin, bearing what few rotted teeth he had. His tongue leeched out and went for the nape of her neck. She immediately slapped his face away.

"Whoa ho! Fiesty one. I like that" The bulky one remarked

"Do NOT trifle with me" Saeko said sternly.

The taller man inched closer to Saeko's face, "NO one hits me and lives to tell!" Furiously, the taller man reached for her wrist and grabbed it with force, pushing her up against the alley wall. His breath reeked of sake and Sapporo but Saeko's demeanor never faltered.

"You were warned" Saeko remarked coldly. Her other hand had already reached over to the Taller man's wrist. She slowly began twisting it with out as much as a blink. She snapped it as easy as a toothpick.

The man fell to the ground in agony, something which pissed off his bulkier buddy. Vehement hostility shot out in all directions from the bulky man as he roared with anger.

"You…LITTLE…tramp!" He lunged forward and forced himself upon her, a feat to which she was not amused.

She grabbed hold of his fist and with out any effort, she pushed him away. He took a swing with his other hand but was only met by her other hand. Contact between his and her hand caused a fierce glow of red which caused the man to bellow out loudly with in the alley. A thundering echo reverberated through out the darkness.

"I gave you your warning. You did not heed them. You shall pay dearly for your actions."

"Don't you tell me what to do, you little WHORE!" He produced a switch blade from his back pocket. "You could have gotten off easy!"

He was in mid lunge when he felt a cold grip take hold of his neck. He reached to desperately pry whatever had him in a hold but was met with nothing. He gasped for air as he clawed at whatever had a grip on his neck. He began to panic as he was slowly being lifted from the ground.

Saeko's eyes glowed something fierce. Her aura was so strong that everything around her was lifted from the ground; even her hair defied gravity. Her arm was outstretched, her hand cupped as she continued to lift the man from the ground with minimal effort. Slowly, her hand clenched into a fist, causing the man great pain as he continued to gasp for any air he could.

A great look of plea and desperation crossed his face but Saeko had no remorse. Her fingers slowly closed in, and with each passing second, his throat kept getting tighter and tighter. Negative energy resonated in all directions and she was ignorant to his desperate cries for help. Tears streamed down his face and he was struck with a fear he had never known. He was going to die. That much he knew.

Saeko took one last breath and clenched her fist tight. The man made one last gasp for air before his eyes rolled into the back of his head. She released her clenched fist and he collapsed on the floor. He had landed somewhat close to his taller friend, so the man could feel the bitter cold of a dead body. He had witnessed everything. He couldn't explain it but he was afraid. His eyes widened in fear and with every bit of strength he had, he up and ran, but he wasn't quick enough.

Her hand out stretched again and the taller man stopped dead in his tracks. Immediately, he broke into a cold sweat and clutched his chest. He could feel every fiber of his heart being slowly torn bit by bit. It was getting harder to breath and it hurt. He started to cough up blood, and the pain was unbearable. With one last twist of her fist, his heart was ripped out and he too collapsed to the ground.

The dark energy around her began to calm down as the alley returned to normalcy. She pulled a kerchief out from her purse and began to dab the sweat from her forehead. It had left her slightly winded. She always expended more energy when she was angry. She grabbed on to the wall next to her for support as the blood slowly returned to her head. Saeko leaned forward and saw a reflection of her face in a near by puddle and her face was ghastly white. She needed to gain her strength back but being in this alley was not safe. She hadn't much more energy reserves to fend off another attacker.

She managed to make her way to the two dead bodies and kneeled down beside them to draw what little energy they had left. She regretted that she killed them first instead of drawing their reserves before death. It was little, but it was enough. She slowly stood up, grabbing the near by trash can for support. Once she regained enough energy back, she was able to make her way toward the sunlight. The bright light filtered through and she had to shield her eyes. She was almost out when her foot caught under something and under normal circumstances, she would have caught her balance but in her weakened state, she lost all and stumbled forward out of the alley. She let out a very audible gasp before ending up in a firm pair of arms.

"Saeko! Thank the gods! There you are!" Mamoru helped Saeko stand upright, "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Saeko turned on her heels with a humph.

"Come on Saeko! Look…I am still processing what is going on. I think I have an idea and I am sorry! Sometimes my brain just wanders and can't focus." He let out an exasperated sigh.

Saeko turned around, a scowl on her face and fire in her eyes. She was still in full fast rage toward Mamoru, still upset about his behavior at the restaurant. She tried hard to ignore his desperate pleas of apology but something about his voice made her melt. It was too much. Her heart beat like a million fires and it all but kept her from turning around and grabbing him by the shoulders.

She planted a forceful kiss on his lips, one filled with desire and lust. Her appetite was insatiable which made her kiss even more filled with passion. Her lips moved over every inch of his mouth; her hands working their way through his dark hair. She wanted him, she needed him and drove her crazy.

Confused, shocked and a little bit put off, Mamoru pushed Saeko away. He was a bit flustered by it all, albeit she was a good kisser. He wouldn't deny that but her kisses were always forceful. They commanded power and a force which he didn't take keen to. There was never a time when the kiss came with a delicate, sweet passion…one that lingered on his taste buds. Never was a time he could remember where the kiss was soft and gentle. He made it abundantly clear numerous times that she needed to "cut it out" and it often left her pouting or fuming. Today was no different.

"I'm sorry. I-…" Saeko bowed her head down "You know I'm crazy about you! My god Mamoru! I want you every second of every day with every fiber of my being so I'm sorry for-"

Mamoru grabbed her by the hand and all he did was look at her and smiled. Despite her actions, he could see were she was coming from.

"Lets go" He took her by the arm, his lips curved into a smile.

~*~ End chapter~*~

Let me know what you think thus far! Any thoughts, comments or questions?


	7. Chapter 6: Spirits

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own sailor moon. Also, please ignore all the horrible grammar errors. I am sure there are more than I can count but I am too lazy to check.

Chapter 6: Spirits

"Thank you very much!" Mamoru waved to the florist clerk as he opened the swinging door and left the building. It cost a pretty penny but he knew it was worth it. It was a fragrant array of blues and violets dotted with some pink and some white baby's breath. It was one of her favorites and the thought brought a few tears to his eyes. He smiled happily as he wiped his face

Despite the dreary over cast, his mood was upbeat as he hummed a stuck-in-his-head tune. It had been raining earlier in the day, something which made him second guess going out. By the time he got his lazy ass up and moving though, the rain had quieted down to nothing more than a fine mist. Forecast predicted no more rain but not one to trust a forecast; he brought his pocket umbrella just in case.

He walked down the street a few blocks before turning the corner and ending up on a bridge. He crossed the street and peered over the bridge's railing and took in the scenery before him. It was a pretty large cemetery, probably the largest in the district. His heart felt a sadness when he descended the stairs as memories flooded his mind but for her sake, he kept composure.

Mamoru weaved his way between different plots, occasionally stopping to glance at the names on each tombstone. Everyone had their own way of passing, some peaceful and quiet and others, more traumatic. It was a somber place to be and everywhere he turned, he could feel the dead spirits. On his way to her grave, he could hear distant sobs of someone screaming out in anguish and it caused him to turn his head.

A few grave plots over he noticed three young girls surrounding a grave, the brunette of the group on her knees crying out. A few moments later she stood up and embraced the black haired girl standing next to her. Her shoulders shook up and down as eminent sighs of her sobs. Her friend stroked her hair as she too, had tears streaming down her face.

He continued on to her grave, and noticed that it was only a few rows over from the girls. He could still hear the sobs but this time, more so from the blond who was screaming out to the sky. Concerned, Mamoru walked over to the three girls to as if everything was ok. As he walked closer, he recognized the brunette as the young girl from the bakery that he started to frequent. He saw the tears in her eyes and decided not to mention it.

Startled, the girls turned around. Each girl wiped tears from her face and two girls nodded to say that they were ok but the blond girl shook her head.

"I'm sorry." She tried her best to regain composure.

"You must have lost someone very dear to you"

"Yes" The blond walked over to the Tombstone and touched it, as sad memories showered into her brain. She tried her best to avoid the tears but it was no use. Upon seeing her cry, her other two friends released their tears as well. Mamoru looked at the tombstone which read "Mizuno Ami" he too could feel the sadness which the girls felt.

"I understand all to well. I lost my parents in a car accident. Every day, I miss them so much. It's never easy to lose someone close to you"

"Yeah. She was one of our best friends. In such a short time, we became very close almost like sisters" The raven haired girl mentioned. "We were in a very long and hard battle, a battle which Ami-chan didn't survive." She started to cry. The blond came over to console her friend.

"I don't mean to pry! I-…."

"Don't worry about it" The blond spoke up "It's ok." She continued to embrace her friend "It just hits a little more hard today because it was one year ago that she passed away. I don't think any of us ever really healed completely anyway" She let the tears fall.

"Yeah. It's been two years for me and it still hurts."

The brunette came forward and dropped to her knees. She pounded the ground and started screaming.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!!!" she cried loudly as she turned to Mamoru. She became very distraught. "I saw her die in my arms! MY OWN ARMS! Every day I kept wondering what if I had done something different!" She screamed out and pounded the ground with her fist. She looked up at Mamoru and something about him made her feel like she could tell him anything

"But there was nothing I could do! I tried damn hard to save her but I couldn't. When she breathed her last words, I never new how she truly felt but when she admitted that she loved me…" She stopped to take a breath "Every DAY I am haunted by her death and every day I blame myself. Her death made me realizes that…that…I cared for her more than just a friend! " She started to sob uncontrollably and instinctively, Mamoru knelt down to offer up a hug. With out resistance, the brunette took his embrace and let her tears rain down.

"Oh!" The blond gasped as she cried "I…I had no idea!" she turned her head away to sob on the other girls shoulder. The look on her face became serious as you could tell that the news was upsetting.

"We've all lost some close to us and it is very hard. Sometimes the wounds don't heal as quick as we could like but we must know, always. They are in a better place. And from that place, they are watching down on us, always. Always guiding us. Years ago, when my grandfather died, my mother said to me that as long as someone is not forgotten…as long as we keep their memory going, they will never die. The heart may never fully heal, but we learn to stand back up with our head held high and continue onward. Often times, the greatest power we get is the ability to save everything while at the same time, the ability to lose everything. In that moment, we gain our true strength" He looked the brunette in the eyes "It looks like you have two wonderful friends here who love you and support you and it sounds like Ami was a good friend too. You don't have to face this alone. Your friends can be the greatest treasure you have and even though you lost one, you still have these two lovely ladies to support you" The blond and the raven haired girl blushed.  
When Mamoru stood up, the brunette followed suit and wiped the tears away from her face. One look in his eyes and she felt more comfortable. Her heart felt happier and for the first time that day, she smiled.

"Thank you so much for your kind words. It meant a lot to hear that" She wiped her eyes with a kerchief and smiled.

He reached back down to pick up the bouquet of flowers and proceeded to remove 4 flowers.

"Here. Take one." He said as he handed each of the girls a delicate yet gorgeous flower. He placed the last one on Ami's grave. "These were for my mom, since her birthday was a few days ago and I wanted to leave these for her, but I don't think she would mind if a few flowers go missing." He winked.

The girls smiled and thanked Mamoru for his support and kind words and waved to him as he walked back over to his parent's grave. As he walked toward the grave plot, a familiar voice chimed up through the light breeze. He could hear her heels clacking against the rusty metal stairs as she descended and he turned to greet her.

"I was walking on the way to the theater when I walked by the bridge and I sensed- I mean, I saw you and squealed with joy."

"Hey Saeko. The movie isn't for another another hour and a half. Your early?"

"Well, what about you. YOU'RE early and why are you here with dead people?" Saeko felt only slightly uneasy being in the cemetery and she was unsure why. She assumed it was due to all the spirits that made the cemetery home. Something or someone was there and she couldn't place it but she did her best to ignore the dead.

"Oh." He held out the flowers. "My mothers birthday was a few days ago but I haven't had time to come down and pay my respects. Today was perfect." His face saddened. The memories were still fresh and he believe they always would be. It hurt.

"Oh…Mamoru." Saeko 's face went sullen as she embraced him tightly "It must be so hard even after two years"

"It is, but I carry on" he walked to his mom's grave and knelt down to place the flowers on it before offering up a prayer. Tears fell from his face.

Saeko was unsure of what to do, so she knelt down next to Mamoru and pretended to offer up a prayer. She opened one eye and looked over at Mamoru who was deep in prayer. She feigned interest because she could feel how important this was to him but all she wanted to do was leave. The spirits were doing nothing but emitting negativity and it caused sensory overload for her. She could feel all their little pricks, moans, and breaths and all it did was, can we say… a serious case of the heebie jeebies.

After a few moments of silent prayer, Mamoru stood up. His lashes were damp as he brought his hand to his face to wash away the last tear. He tried his best to not let the memories over take him but they were there. They would always be there as a painful reminder of what life can take from you so suddenly. He reached over and placed a hand on Saeko's shoulder and she opened one eye. She nodded in agreement and stood up.

Mamoru glanced over and saw the girls still standing there at the grave site. He felt drawn to that direction and he stared onward curiously. He didn't know why so he decided it was the brunette. He probably just wanted to go over and thank her for the delicious baked goods. He had been back several times since his first encounter with the bag of macaroons, and every time it was just delicious.

He looked at Saeko and told her to go on ahead and that he had one last thing to do before he joined her. She smiled as he walked toward the grave site and she turned around to walk toward the bridge.

Mamoru weaved again through the plots but his pace became slow. He could hear something and it did more than catch his attention. He was only a few plots away from the girls and thinking it was just heebie jeebies, he continued to walk. He couldn't. Something was calling out to him and the closer he got to the girls, the stronger it became. He stopped. He was in front of a grave plot. His eyes were stuck in a trance and his heart heaved with sadness. Mamoru was unable to move and he didn't know why.

The plot was very well kept, and flowers and toys adorned the damp earth. He walked toward the plot and his foot kicked to something and it rattled. He picked it up, and it was a small baby rattle covered in bunnies. The rattle must have belonged to the grave, he thought as he placed it down. Darting were his eyes until they landed on the tomb stone. It was then that he drew a silent breath.

"Tsukino Usagi. June 30th 1978 - July 2nd 1978."

He placed a hand to his heart. Something hurt, and it hurt _a lot_. He could feel a burning behind his eyes and he felt like crying but he couldn't. He couldn't move nor could he speak. Why did this grave call to him? He didn't know this child. He never heard of the Tsukino name. Emotions were coming at him and it left him very confused.

The girls glanced over and saw him standing there shaking. They looked very confused and decided to go over and this time ask if _he_ was ok. The foot steps could be heard and he turned to greet the sound. It was apparent in the look of his eyes that he seemed troubled. The girls noticed which grave they were at and that's when the blond haired girl gasped.

"It's so sad what happened to her." Her voice was sullen.

"I don't know this person, yet I feel drawn to this site."

"Our friend who died" The blond said with shaky voice "her mom was friends with this girls parents."

Mamoru listened intently as the girl retold the story.

"Ami-chan's mom was a doctor and was always more than happy to treat us when we had scrapes and bruises. Teenagers aren't the most coordinated" she feigned a laugh. "We'd often see this girls parents when we visited Ami-chan at home and it turns out, Ami-chan's mom and dad and their parents were good friends. Turns out Ami-chan's father is an artist and did a wedding portrait for them. Ami-chan told us about how her mom was such a good friend to them, even there when they were giving birth to their first daughter." Blond hair draped down her face as she looked down in sadness.

"That's when things went down hill. The entire pregnancy was healthy, even the birth went well but something happened that was unexpected. The newborn got very sick, and _very_ fast. From what Ami-chan told us, from what we heard from her parents and Ami-chan's parents…the moment she took her first breath. Her heart started to fail, and her body just started to shut down with out warning. They said she would cry and cry, and it was the kind of cry that tears you up inside because you could tell she was in pain. She was only alive three days."

"The Tsukino's lost their first child. I can't even imagine…oh god. From the sounds of it, she died a slow and painful death. Doctors couldn't find out what was wrong and every hour she was alive hurt more and more until she passed away." The brunette looked over at the grave sadly.

The heart was filled with indescribable sadness and it was almost painful for him. The callings still came but he did his best to ignore it. He didn't know this family, this death shouldn't affect him so but some how it did. He turned to the brunette, doing his best to hide his sadness with a smile. He took her hand gently, something which caused the brunette to look at him in shock.

"Thank you!" he said with uncontrollable giddy. She still stared at him in silence. Realizing the awkwardness of the moment, he quickly drew his hand away.

"I'm sorry! I really just came over to send a thank you. I recognized you from the bakery. I started going that time I bought all the macaroons and-"

"OH MY GOD YOU!" she pointed "you are the reason I make MORE profits every week! I remember you now!" She shrieked in happy elation. The others were confused.

"He frequents my bakery quite often. He is the reason my sales are up 20%! Apparently, someone has a sweet tooth" she giggled and nudged his tummy. He frowned and blushed. "He always comes in and buys HUGE orders of cookies and cakes and he ALWAYS eats them by his lonesome. Or rather, when his cute friend is with him, he never shares. I must admit, my goods are always too good to share." She said confidently.

"They are really delicious and I always enjoy giving my business to good food and service. You do both. You must be really happy doing what you do. It shows up in the food."

"Yes. It's kind of like my therapy. When my parents died, cooking was my way of soothing down. It hurt a lot, and I turned to cooking to help because feeding those I love brings me great joy. When Ami-chan died, I cooked. I didn't bury myself in my work. I just cooked and baked because it helped me better deal with the pain."

"I understand" Mamoru smiled. The girls chatted with him for a few moments before the girls waved good bye and left.

He turned to walk back to the bridge to meet Saeko but again, the calling persisted. He slowly turned to the grave site, this time intrinsically and continued to stare at the tomb stone deeply. Whispers and faint laughs could barely be made out but they were there. The trance had caught him and he didn't want to go. Hands traced over each word on the grave, a thick layer of emotions washing over his body. Toys and flowers were placed delicately over the grave, most of them bunnies. A pink baby's blanket was folded up and when he picked it up, a nostalgic scent filled his nose. He closed his eyes to better capture the scent but moments later it was gone.

When his eyes glanced back over the name, he could hear the calling even stronger now and it put him in a deep trance from which he could not move. He stood up and just stared blankly at the grave. Saeko, wondering what the hold up is, walked in the direction he had went. What happened next made her stop dead in her tracks.

She felt it. A strong presence that took over all other in the cemetery. It filled her with fear and she became scared and deathly afraid. It was then that she saw him. In his trance. Her eyes became wide, fear blanketing her entire body. She became desperately frantic and she screamed out his name several times. No avail. She ran to him with tears in her eyes and she grasped his shoulders firmly. She tired to shake him from the trance but he did not budge. Her constant shouts could not reach him and she feared she would lose him.

In a final act of desperation, she slapped him in the face. His head slowly turned to face her; he was expressionless. Mamoru was still caught up and she would not have it. She glared into his eyes. She pierces directly into his soul and she concentrates heavily as more tears stream down her face. Energy emitted from all over as her bottom lip quivered in the fear of losing him. Glowing red eyes stare into Mamoru, as he then is caught in Saeko's trance. The energy did not waver and it only got stronger and the trance buried deeper. Suddenly, out of no where, a crow head dived down, causing Saeko to jump back thus breaking the trance. Mamoru shook his head , confused as to what happened and why he was at this grave. Last he remembered, he had told Saeko to go up ahead.

Saeko's face had visible signs of her tears. Concerned, Mamoru asked what was wrong, to which she said she was fine. She lied and said that some of the ghosts were scaring her, to which Mamoru believed. She stumbled forward, slightly weakened from using her power, and Mamoru rushed to her side. He took Saeko's arm and proceeded to walk with her, but his pace slowed again as he looked behind him. He looked at the grave site with confusion and when Saeko noticed, she became angry.

She yelled at him that they needed to leave and they had to leave _now!_ The trance Mamoru had entered before was slowly tying to make it's way into his soul again. She became very franic with him and pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"What? Why! We are in no rush. We have plenty of time to catch…the…movie" His voice trailed off as the grave called to him again

"NO! We have to go NOW!" she pleaded even more desperately. "Please!" her voice became more and more angry. "We are going, and we are going NOW!" her nails dug into his skin

"OW! Ok!" he winced but he apparently didn't move fast enough for Saeko which then warranted another painful grasp.

"NOW!" she screamed, her voice filled with rage. Mamoru took one look back at the grave but the moment Saeko noticed, she slapped him one last time in the face, something Mamoru didn't think twice about. He didn't flinch nor did he wince.

"We are going, and we are going NOW" she mustered up what energy she had left to grab his arm with force and drag him away from the grave.

The further they walked from the site, the weaker the callings became though they still tickled in the back of the man's mind. The actions of Saeko also plagued his mind and he couldn't understand what could have made her so riled up. He shrugged it off, the emotions and feelings he felt earlier were now washed away as they walked up the stairs. Saeko felt a huge weight lift off her shoulders and she could finally breathe. She had considerably calmed down and she felt much happier.

Arms wrapped around his, clinging together like glue. Being away from the cemetery, things were finally alright and it gave her peace. It was a scary moment for her, and the thought of losing him tore her heart to pieces. She refused to let it happen again, so she forbade him from ever going to that cemetery again. When he questioned her motives adamantly, she just explained that she didn't like it there and it felt bad. He refused her request to which again, she grabbed his arm with force and put him in that trance again.

"You will NOT go back. Is that understood, my dearest Mamoru"

"I…will…not…go…back" He stared blankly.

She let go of him, and he snapped out of the trance, questioning what just happened and that lately, he had been having more bouts of "blank outs" as he called it. She laughed and continued to walk forward. They walked together, hand in hand as they made their way through the city. When they had finally reached the theater, he held open the door for Saeko and smiled.

"You first M'lady!"

Saeko felt so happy, and she was going to make sure _nothing_ took that away. She took his arm as they walked up the counter and paid for their tickets while Saeko went to the concessions and bought snacks. When she looked back at him walking toward her with two tickets, she smiled from ear to ear. She was getting what she always wanted. He was hers. And she would make sure of that, forever.

~*~

Please comment and critique! I appreciate hearing feed back from my readers and it makes me squee with delight to hear what you have to say! You got any questions, comments or concerns? You want a new chapter? Let me know!


	8. Chapter 7: Sibling

Chapter 7: Sibling

Again disclaimer: do not own sailor moon.

~*~*~

Sorry you guys about the long wait! I haven't had much motivation to write, ideas weren't coming to me quick! I decided to go en-route of another friend and write something in between just to see if it gets my creative juices flowing…sorta worked. It's called "The Royal Blog" and yeah…go read it! :3 I hope you enjoy this next chapter and please, by all means! Comment and let me know what you think!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Holy crap! How many bags do you need?!" Mamoru grunted as he heaved a suitcase in the back of his car. It was a chilly November day which was warrant enough for the heavy coat. It didn't help that no sun was allowed to peak through the clouds to give added warmth to the day. It had been partly sunny most of the morning but come lunch time, signs of blissful sun seemed to be a far reached wish.

One more bag got brought out of the door, making the grand total up to three. It was only four days to which made Mamoru question the excessiveness of the bags. Where he would put them, he thought, was beyond his comprehension. Sure, he did light pick up of his apartment, but it still was a pigsty. He sighed, knowing that he should have cleaned up his place with a guest coming.

Guest? He laughed. She was no guest. She wouldn't give a rats ass about the condition of his apartment because she knew that he was a grown man and could live how he wanted. It would be different if Aunt Kei and dropped her off because most likely she would make an excuse of needing to use the bathroom just so she could go into his apartment and criticize. Maybe driving to get his sister was his way of avoiding the critical harsh negativity of his aunt.

His uncle stepped out of the door to help him load up the last two bags. Even Yoshio was baffled as to how a teenage girl could need so many bags for a week stay. One bag felt so full, he was afraid that the zipper would pop, injure someone, and clothes would erupt all over the place. After the last bag was loaded, Yoshio reached up with his massive hunk of an arm and slammed the trunk door shut. The car rattled and Mamoru stepped into quick action to scold his uncle on being to hard on his car.

"This isn't like your truck! You don't treat my baby this way!" his voice raised as he went around the trunk to check for any damages, making cooing sounds to his vehicle.

Yoshio rolled his eyes and shook his head. "That boy aint right" he said on his way inside. Thunderous clamoring could be heard coming down the stairs, followed by a terrified scream. On the floor in a heap of clothing, was Cheiko. Tumbling not far behind her was the rest of her opened bag. It came crashing atop her as Cheiko groaned in pain. The scream had been from Aunt Kei, as she quick stepped down the stairs to see if her niece was alright. Worried expression draped over her face as she hovered over the young girl trying to get up.

"Are you alright?! Goodness! What happened!!"

"I fell"

"Duuur, we get _that_ part." Mamoru chimed in sarcastically as he walked in through the front door, trying to stifle a laugh.

"But down the whole stairs?" Kei remarked sharply

"I was trying to zip up my bag while going down this behemoth mountain you call stairs when one of my shoes fell out of my bag! I lost my footing and…yeah" Cheiko bent down to pick up her scattered clothing.

Uncle Yoshio, after witnessing the entire ruckus, burst into roaring laughter. Upon seeing his uncle's boisterous laugh, Mamoru too let it all go and burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. Cheiko knelt down on the floor and too joined in the laughter.

"I fell!!" she wiped tears from her eyes as the fits of laughter continued

"You fell!" Mamoru pointed to his sister as his back leaned against a wall for support. He slid down onto the floor, still unable to contain his laughter.

"Where is the video camera when you need one! Yoshio bellowed beneath his laughs "We could have sent that in and won tons of money!"

Kei had suddenly become miffed that her own family would laugh at the pain of someone else. She stomped her foot down on the floor, getting the attention of everyone else who tried their best to calm their hilarious fits. She chastised the two men for laughing at Cheiko's misfortune, saying how cruel and insensitive they were. Cheiko chimed in telling her Aunt not to worry too much because it was no big deal. Kei still couldn't see how it was all so funny that her niece almost got hurt, but she did her best not to further nag about the situation. She turned on her heels and stomped into the kitchen. Mamoru and Yoshio both looked at each other and chuckled, knowing she would be over it in a matter of minutes.

After Cheiko finished re-packing her bag, she nonchalantly told Mamoru to take his bag outside because she wouldn't dare ruin a fresh manicure. Mamoru rolled his eyes and did as he was told, careful not to scratch his cars with the wheel of the bag. As he hoisted the bag into the trunk, maneuvering other bags to make it fit, he yelled inside asking why the hell she needed so many bags for 7 days.

Cheiko of course responded that she needed clothes, shoes, make up, jewelry, feminine products, shampoo, hair styling products, hair dryer, flat iron, curling iron, brushes…

"But it's only seven days!!!" Mamoru exclaimed

"So? I refuse to look like a trashy frump while I am down in the city! Tokyo has life! It has passion, glamour, style!"

"You _do_ remember that I don't live _in_ Tokyo right? I live in the Juuban district?"

"Close enough. Nothing a 15 minute walk won't fix!"

Aunt Kei flittered out of the kitchen, totally having forgot the fiasco minutes before. In her hand she held a plate of tantalizing looking treats to which the two siblings new to be her famous home made cookies and candy. Despite her rigid business like demeanor, she still knew how to soften a heart and as apparent by Yoshio's girth, fill a stomach. Yoshio tried to reach under the cellophane for a piece of candy but was thwarted away at the slap of the wrist.

"These are for Mamoru and Cheiko!" She said defiantly. "You already had a plate of those nasty store bought rocks slabs last night! You don't need more sweets, dear! You are on a diet remember?"

"Diet? Ugh, please don't remind me and those hard 'rock slabs' are fiber cracker bar thingies! My doctor said I need to be eating more fiber because I have green poop, I am always constipated lately and I don't poop right and-"

In unison, as Mamoru and Cheiko covered their ears, "TMI! TMI!"

"Honey! That's gross. No one wants to hear about your bowel movements!" She walked over to the two siblings and handed Cheiko the plate of treats. "You behave yourself while you stay with your brother. Your Uncle and I are leaving tomorrow and I gave your brother a list of numbers where we will be staying"

Cheiko huffed "I don't see why I couldn't have just stayed here by myself! I am practically an adult!"

"Thirteen does not qualify as an adult in MY book young lady!" Yoshio pursed his lips

"Then why can't I just go to the resort with you! The resort will be FAR better than staying in my brother's tiny hovel!"

"MY PLACE IS NOT A HOVEL! It just needs some cleaning, that's all!" Mamoru's voice was filled with annoyance

"As I have told you before, and over and over, this is a business trip that just so happens to be at a resort. This is for adults only!" Kei crossed her arms.

"So, what? There is going to be porn there?" Mamoru chuckled

"Mamoru!" Kei exclaimed, before whacking Mamoru upside the head.

Yoshio swooped in next to his wife and wrapped his large manly arms around her, breathing erotically down her neck. "That's if we don't decide to make our own" Kei giggled as she turned with passion to plant a wet kiss on her husband's lips

"Oh, gross! I did not need to hear that!" Mamoru looked disgusted and then mortified as an image of a very obtuse naked man came into his mind. Cheiko looked sick and ready to hurl so Mamoru opened the front door and scooted her out.

"Did they really? Was that necessary? That's just- oh god. Eww! I don't EVER want to picture the two of them having sex!" Cheiko tried to shake the image from her head.

Mamoru re-assured her things would be ok and he would treat her to dinner tonight to make her forget. She squealed in delight because she knew that dinner with Mamoru meant not only time to spend with her favorite brother, but it meant fried, greasy, and fattening foods…all of which came to you in under 3 minutes or less. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. She truly adored her brother and looked up to him, even though lately his life had become somewhat of a rollercoaster.

Kei and Yoshio walked outside, apologizing for the public display of affection. Both siblings returned with another look of disgust, to which Yoshio and Kei could only chuckle. They tried to explain that sex is what adults do but both Cheiko and Mamoru refused to listen. It was a humors moment for the two watching their niece and nephew near gag, but Mamoru stopped the humor when he adamantly stated that they should be getting on the road before traffic hit. It was merely just an excuse to get away from the awkward adult nasty-disturbing sex-porn talk.

It was obvious, so Yoshio and Kei gave Cheiko one last lecture about behaving and not being a trouble child. Cheiko had no reason to act out when she was with her brother. As long as she was with her brother, it felt like home, no matter where that was. As much as she was told otherwise, she never felt like she belonged when she was at her Aunt and Uncle's house. It was never home for her, even though Mamoru constantly tried to reassure her that Kei and Yoshio did truly care about her as if she were there own.

She wouldn't buy into it. She never did. She was still so angry, sad, and upset over her parent's death that it blinded her to what was truly in front of her. When it was told that Kei and Yoshio would now be her and Mamoru's legal guardian, she didn't feel a thing. She didn't want replacements! She wanted things to be how they used to be but that was never going to happen. In a matter of months, she felt her world turning upside down.

During those months, Mamoru was around but once those months passed, he was away at college. He soon had his own place. Cheiko felt alone. In those few months, she had bonded with Mamoru in a way like never before. Both siblings saw different sides to one another and their bond only strengthened. Seeing him go off to college was the hardest thing, aside from her parents, she had to deal with. Where would he be if she needed a hug? Where would she run to in the middle of the night when she woke up crying? Yoshio and Kei tried to be there for her but she felt nothing but animosity toward them.

When both Kei and Yoshio took Cheiko and Mamoru into their home, they tried to be as welcoming as possible. They truly tried to make their place feel like home, but because of the anger that Cheiko felt, it affected how she saw both her aunt and uncle, which was not far from the truth. Before the accident, Yoshio and Kei lead very lavish lifestyles, doing everything from going to events, to traveling. When the siblings would visit from time to time, they would hear wondrous stories of fancy parties and exotic lands filled with camels, magic lamps and flying carpets. At the teenage age, Mamoru was more concerned about hearing the places which had harems, load and loads of harems, and one day dreamed of having his own. Yoshio and Kei raked in big bucks with their companies and job so they could afford all the luxuries life had to offer.

The moment the accident happened, the moment that Kei and Yoshio were announced guardians, she felt like she had completely ruined their life. Her and her brother became nothing but a burden in which to resent because now, all the things they wanted to do, all the high society things that they had been doing, now had to be put on halt now that they had family in their lives. Gone were the lavish parties. Gone were the travels to far away places.

Sure, at first, both Yoshio and Kei were a little bit uncomfortable having Mamoru and Cheiko around, as they were not used to having teenagers in the home. Yes, their life was disrupted and it took some adjusting but Kei and Yoshio both became accepting of both the youngsters and welcomed them into their home with open arms. Mamoru saw this and accepted their love, understanding that they weren't here to replace mother and father, but to still provide unconditional love and support and to try to be whatever family they could be.

Cheiko, however, never wanted to see it. To this day, she has only made slight progress. Two years after the fact. Her emotions had her blind to their unconditional love. She felt like they were trying to replace her mom and dad. She felt like they hated her because they could no longer live the lavish life they wanted. Often times, Kei and Yoshio would sit Cheiko down to remind her that they didn't hate her, nor did they quit their lavish lifestyle because she was in their life. They had quit because they wanted both Mamoru and Cheiko to have an example set before them and not have them grow into spoiled adults who thought everything should be handed to them on a silver platter. What example would they set if the two of them and continued their glitzy life?

It was always in one ear and out the other with her. She was a very stubborn individual with lots of issues to work through and Kei and Yoshio were at their wits end. Only through her bond with her brother, was she able to slowly open her eyes. Only through Mamoru was she able to open up and come to accept things. He may not have been a licensed therapist, but he was damn good.

"Let me know when you are due home and I'll make sure her mountain of things are packed and drive her home!" He hugged his Aunt tightly.

"Shouldn't be more than seven days" Yoshio tried to lean in for a hug with Cheiko but sensed right away that she wasn't having it. Kei tried the same thing but knew she wouldn't go for it, but forced it on her anyway. It was uncomfortable for Cheiko to say the least, but she feigned happiness anyway.

They all said their good-byes and Cheiko and Mamoru loaded in the car to head back home. The ride was filled with joyous chatter. Lots of laughs and memories were shared. Talk about school life and boys seemed to be high topics during the ride. The boy that had broken up with her had realized what a mistake he had made and that the reason he broke up was a silly reason. He had told her that things of that nature shouldn't matter and that he loved her and always would. Mamoru felt his heartbeat quicken at the story but just as quick as it came, the memory that tried to plague his mind vanished.

They truly enjoyed one another's company and it was so clear how close the two were as siblings. It was an unusual bond that was unusually strong and since his parents passing, Mamoru swore on this life that he would always be there for his sister. He would always be there to protect her.

The conversation then turned on Mamoru, talk about his life, his school and his apartment. However, when topic of his girlfriend came up, he became quiet.

"What's wrong?" Cheiko gave her brother a concerned look. "Did something happen between you and Saeko?"

"Huh? What?" He shook back into reality "Oh! No, no! We are fine. We are still together" His voice void of enthusiasm

"You don't sound like you are happy and mean it?"

He shrugged

"Well?"

"I guess." He sounded confused and unsure. "We are still together right? Longest relationship ever. We must be doing something right?"

"Why are you with her?"

"I don't know. Because she is my girlfriend?"

"You are hopeless, dear brother." Cheiko rolled her eyes "When you are with someone, you are with them because they make you feel. They bring out passion in you and every moment you wake, you dream about being in their arms, holding them, kissing them!" Cheiko started to hug herself, lost in a sweet dreamy fantasy of her still current boyfriend.

Again, there it was. He could feel emotions that made his heart twitter. He could feel everything Cheiko had mentioned but the emotions felt distant, like trying to reach for something but being to far away. Again, like always, the emotion faded and he brushed it off as if nothing had happened.

Cheiko never thought to touch the subject of Saeko for the rest of the car ride and Mamoru had forgotten about her as quick as she was mentioned. All his attention was focused on his sister. He was smiling from ear to ear and he felt truly blessed to have her in his life. When he saw her talking about various things in her life, and about her boyfriend, a tear escaped his eye. He didn't want to believe it but it was true. His little sister, the one he helped raise, was growing into a young woman. She had her mother's body, which was bait for any man, and her fathers strong facial features. She had inherited her father's chestnut hair, but to be hip with the times, she had doused it in blond highlights. She wasn't so little anymore. He wanted to forever shield her from life, from boys, from everything but deep in his heart he knew that he had to let go.

The rest of the ride was kept silent when Mamoru inserted a CD of a popular artist. It was one of those singers that both a guy and a girl could like and relate to but had not yet made it to the main circuit. When Cheiko started to sing along to the music, Mamoru piqued with interest. He was surprised that she knew of this band and it elated him to know that she thought they were an awesome band. She squealed with delight when her favorite song came up and elated to tell him that she was glad that not many knew of them yet. No big record label to pick them up and start dictating their songs, she proclaimed between lyrics. In watching her enthusiasm, and his own enthusiasm in talking about the band, he knew it was eminent that concert tickets were on the horizon.

The rest of the way home was filled with loud enthusiastic singing, filled with head bangs and air guitars, some of which caused various drivers to stare oddly at the two. They both laughed heartily at the looks that drivers would give. It was another bonding experience filled with such warmth of the heart. Smiles were hard to come by these days, but being with his sister brought out the best in him. Even the thought of returning to his depressing apartment "hovel" didn't faze him. He had not a care in the world.

When they turned the corner to enter the parking garage to his apartment, Cheiko squealed with delight that she was spending a week with her favorite brother. He knew he was about to head home, he knew what he was going to enter, but the usual depression that always over came him washed away. He never quite associated his sister being the cure all to his going home depression, but every now and again, he would notice that he was happier when he got to share moments with his sister. Most siblings couldn't attest to being this close, but Mamoru and Cheiko had that special bond

The bags were unloaded from the trunk, again causing Mamoru to question _why_ she needed so much luggage. She responded the same as before and Mamoru sighed in defeat. With two bags per person, they headed up the walk way to the elevators, chatting incessantly about the various fun things they would do all week. Mamoru had requested off from his part time job and since it was school break, he was able to spend all his time with his sister. As they rode up the many floors, stomachs rumbled and talk of dinner came to light. Mamoru shuffled around for his keys and once he found the right one, he unlocked his door and wide open went the door. He shuffled himself, the bags and Cheiko into the hall.

"We're home!" he announced happily.


	9. Chapter 8: Losing it

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon. I only write this for fun!

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, but when life gets in the way (school, tests, work, writers block)…but I swear to you! I may take LONG times between chapters but I WON'T be one of those writers who quits writing the story half way through. Though, I think this was just a filler chapter…I know the exact direction the story is going now but getting there may be a long process :D

Chapter 8: Losing it

The moment Cheiko opened the door, her purse dropped to the floor. Her knees became weak and she tried her best to utter something but her brain had gone into shock. Her eyes looked up at her brother then back to his living room then back up to Mamoru. A shaky finger pointed forward and Mamoru knew.

"So? I thought you didn't care?" he said bemusingly

"I don't but I have my limits!" she stuttered.

"Look, it's not filthy. I don't like filthy. It's just cluttered."

"Is that…oh god. Is that…LAUNDRY?" she pointed to a pile that had reached as high as the couch. It was covered with green blazers, black turtle necks and other awkward fashions.

"Ones that need to be ironed and put away. I NEVER put dirty stuff anywhere but the hamper. That's gross." Mamoru shuffled her bags into the hallway and toward the guest room.

The apartment was a pure disaster. It looked like someone had taken the place and shaken it like a snow globe. When Motoki and Unazuki came over to help clean that one time, the clean only lasted a short time. Mamoru went back to not caring and it didn't bother him. It was much easier to throw something on the table than to take 3 minutes to clean it. Oddly though, the guest room was very neat and orderly.

"Oh, this is nice." Cheiko smiled as she placed her purse on the bed. "What makes this room so special?"

Mamoru shrugged "I never use it. So, it never gets dirty"

Cheiko laughed as she unzipped her bag and started putting things away. The indulged in small talk about various things, an occasional nag about the upkeep of his apartment and then when Cheiko's stomach groaned loudly, they then talked about dinner.

They opted on greasy fatty burgers from, as usual, the crown café. Cheiko had hopped that Unazuki would be working, as it meant gossip from the number one source in town, but another waitress said she had the day off. Cheiko shrugged as she joined next to Mamoru in the usual corner booth. It's rounded shape meant it could fit a plethora of people but why Mamoru chose to sit here when there was only the two of them, she would never understand.

The rest of the meal went with out saying. The two of them wolfed down burgers, fries and milkshakes as if it was their last meal. In between mouth full's and gulps of shake, they managed to have a decent conversation. Cheiko blabbed about school, teen idols and her boyfriend while Mamoru sat and listened amusingly. That mouth on Cheiko was quite a motor and once it started, it was difficult to stop.

When the two finally returned from a night out, Cheiko plopped on the couch moaning that she ate too much. Mamoru followed suit and removed his shoes and outstretched his legs and feet to rest on his coffee table. He patted his stomach and let out a small burp, commenting that it still tasted like the burgers and fries he had consumed for dinner. Cheiko grimaced in disgust until she herself repeated what Mamoru had done.

"Oh. Mmm. Taste like beef." She giggled.

When Cheiko went to excuse herself for the night, Mamoru reminded her of the upcoming day with Saeko. She was excited to finally meet the woman that had seemed to entwine herself around her brother. She promised she would be up early to get a start on the day and he assured her that they would have a good day. They both said their goodnights, and headed to their respective rooms for bed.

The following morning was met with bright sun peering through the pale green curtains of Cheiko's room. Birds were chirping as she roused awake, leaning to one side to look at the clock at her night stand. It was 8:30. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before her eyes jolted open. She had over slept by half an hour, even though they weren't leaving until 11. Very perplexed why her alarm had not gone off at 8 like she requested, then slowly cursed under her breath when she checked and saw the PM light lit. Regardless, she rolled out of bed and put on her robe and slippers.

She meandered out into the hall toward the bathroom, rubbing the last of the sleep out of her eyes and seconds after she opened the door, she was greeted with a loud girly shriek. There he was, in all his glory, perched atop his porcelain throne, pants ankle high with his PSP in hand. Cheiko immediately slammed the door shut, her eyes wide with embarrassment, yet still trying to stifle a laugh.

"What the hell! Don't you lock the door!" she shouted from the hall.

"The lock is broken! I thought I told you that!" he shouted back, just as he released a loud bubbling fart.

"The hell? Ugh No! Good lord that was NOT a sight to see this early in the morning and-"Just then, her nose was saturated with a pungent smell of last night's dinner" OH GOD. Ew." She held her nose as she walked into the kitchen to make breakfast, as Mamoru was left cackling behind her.

"That's what you get!" Mamoru yelled from atop his throne.

Moments after she had gotten the eggs and butter out of the fridge, the doorbell rang followed by rhythmic knocking. Confused, she quickly tied up her robe and made her way around piles of mess and toward the door. When she opened it, a familiar voice greeted her.

"Wow, Saeko got shorter? And dyed her hair? What the hell?" He peered over Cheiko into the apartment "Is that bastard cheating and getting some?"

"Hey!" she shouted. "Don't talk about Mamoru that way" she said angrily

"Oh, and she's a bitch too?" Motoki looked confused

Cheiko tired to contain her anger but it was no avail. Her trademark kick nearly got his balls but with lightning quick reflexes, he dodged.

"That kick, that anger. That short stature." As things clicked, he started laughing.

"Only with you, dearest Motoki." She smiled and reached over to hug him.

"I haven't seen you in forever! I had totally forgotten that you were staying a week."

"What brings you by?" She said as she wandered into the kitchen to crack some eggs in a bowl.

"Your brother is taking a class that I just took and I offered to give him my text books." He shoved clothes off a chair, dropped his backpack and sat down.

"Ah. I see. I am surprised he is still in school. I nag him to be more studious but I don't know. Would you like some breakfast? I am making eggs and toast."

"No, I am good…but I would like to use the bathroom. May I?"

"Umm, you might-" Cheiko paused. A smirk crossed her lips

"Umm?"

"Oh! No! Go right ahead. Door is open!" Cheiko smiled deviously as Motoki headed down the hall.

Seconds later she heard another girly shriek times two.

"GET OUT!" Mamoru shouted as he threw a roll of toilet paper at Motoki.

Motoki ran down the hall, completely freaked out. At this point, Cheiko was on the floor laughing hysterically.

"HEY! The hell, Motoki? HEY! YOU FORGOT TO CLOSE THE DOOR! HEY! GOD DAMN IT"

"God damn it Cheiko! What kind of sadistic beast ARE you!"

"Oh god! OH GOD YOUR FACE! HA!" Cheiko continued to laugh.

"HELLO! There is the small issue of THE DOOR! I NEED PRIVACY!" Mamoru yelled, but Cheiko was too busy laughing to pay attention. Furious at the intrusion as well as Motoki's lack of common sense to close the door, Mamoru "squaddled" to the bathroom door to shut it, and then "squaddled" back to the toilet.

When the commotion had died down and Cheiko's breakfast had been made, she sat down at the table next to Motoki. She regarded him like an almost second brother, seeing how close of friends Motoki and Mamoru were. They both teased and gave one another hard times like any sibling but it was a different kind of teasing. She thoroughly enjoyed his company and she had to admit, that even in the past, she had generous crush on him. Even now, with her boyfriend, it was obvious that she still found him irresistibly cute.

The entire breakfast went as usual, with nothing out of the ordinary. The two of them indulged in conversation about various things such as school and life while sharing laughs and old childhood memories. She even accidentally blurted out her small crush, something of which Motoki was already wise to. She blushed in embarrassment, wondering why he never bothered to speak up that he knew, but he retorted that it was more fun watching a young tongue twisted pre-teen fumbling around during his every visit.

When the shower had turned on, something which made Cheiko groan (knowing that it would now prolong her morning hygiene routine), she leaned into Motoki's direction.

"Before the thought escapes me…" her voice trailed off

"Hmmm?"

"Tell me about Saeko. I have never gotten the chance to meet her, and Mamoru seemed very excited that I was going to. He seems awful smitten and I want to make sure she is good enough for _my_ brother. I am very excited to meet he!"

"Smitten? I wouldn't call it smitten. It's more like he has no choice but to be smitten"

"Huh? What do you mean? He spoke so highly of her!" her expression went from excitement to confusion.

Motoki shook his head as his expression became somber; his eyes became dark. It was a sad sight for him to watch on the sidelines. Was Mamoru truly happy? It was a thought that had crossed Motoki's mind for quite some time. At first he thought it was because he hated Saeko right from the get-go but the more he dwelled on it, the more he knew. It was something else. It was the way she controlled him. It was the way she had this air about her. Saeko felt she was a goddess and therefore must be treated like one.

With that being the case, the leash on Mamoru grew tighter and tighter from what he saw but Mamoru was too blind to say otherwise. He was blind to the fact that Saeko was a cold hearted, narcissistic, bitch. She had Mamoru in her grasp and she controlled his every action, down to the last ounce of feelings he had.

Mamoru tried to deny it on many occasions, refuting that Motoki was a sexually deprived nut ball. Motoki knew better. He wasn't stupid. He saw the signs. Mamoru was trapped in a dismal abyss with no way out. The thought of Mamoru knelt down at Saeko's hand, catering to her every desire, sent chills down his back. A kind of chill that would give even the devil the heebie jeebies.

"I don't understand!" Cheiko quipped, while shaking her head "When ever he calls and she is brought up, his voice lights up."

"He only thinks he is happy, but how can he be! She is so damned controlling, not to mention a jealous streak that would wipe out the entire city of Tokyo. If he even so much as _looks_ at the waitress when ordering, you can tell that it drives her nuts but…" His voice trailed off as he stared out the window in confusion.

"But…?"

"I don't know. She may be controlling but…It's strange. I get this odd vibe. This 'if you can't have him no one can' vibe. Like, when someone loves you _so_ much they will do anything to keep you. It's like she has this sick obsession…or devition to him. I often wonder if she is mentally insane. To be taken literally."

"Are you saying that my boyfriend may be dating a nut?"

"I don't know."

"What makes you think this?"

"I keep recalling that one afternoon. We had just dropped Rieko off at the airport that morning so she could head back to Africa and we decided to go grab some lunch and do some shopping. Something about your brother desperately needing a book case to get half this crap off the floor" Motoki scanned the floor and rolled his eyes at the failure the book case had been.

"Some argument happened when the three of us were out. He wanted to visit your parents grave again for a few prayers but she adamantly said no. Something about a phobia or a bad vibe and she demanded that he didn't go. They must've fought for a good minute or two, almost like a game of tug of war but instead of using a thick rope, it was thin and flimsy. Something in your brother snapped like I never saw before and Saeko. Oh god. She looked absolutely terrified. Pure anger and frustration were pouring out of Mamoru and he stormed off. All I could do was watch from the sidelines. That's when I saw it" Motoki paused, taking a gulp of air before continuing on

"Saeko. She completely lost it. She fell to her knees and…and….I had never seen anyone like this. Her eyes were wide with terror, she was trembling, and hyperventilating. She couldn't move…just tremble. I tried to get near her to help…despite my high aversion to her, but dear lord. Something nasty was in the air and I didn't dare go near. I swear I felt a shock of electricity but maybe my imagination. She kept crying out some name. Endin…Endyion…something. It was bone chilling. I was getting seriously freaked out so I ran to find Mamoru. Luckily I found him a few blocks away pacing back and forth frantically. I asked why he got so mad over this grave thing and he couldn't explain it. He wanted to see your mom and dad but it wasn't that which was making him all irritated." Motoki shrugged "And he said that's when something in him just snapped and all he could do was run off. I managed to convince him to come back, explaining how freaked out I was over Saeko and I thought that he was the only one who could snap her out. He must have known that, for ME to be concerned about Saeko must mean that something is definitely not right. I had to plead with him to return to Saeko!"

"And?" Cheiko questioned

Motoki nodded "I never saw anything like it. It was scary. And then…she got this strange look of anger in her eyes. Mamoru just stared at her. THAT was strange. He had no expression and I could make head nor tails of it. I am not sure but at that moment someone had flashed a camera or something because a bright light got in my eye and I missed what happened after but when I got my vision back everything was back to normal, as if the whole incident never occurred…but…but…I wish I could explain it! Ever since that day, the leash on him has become even tighter."

Cheiko didn't want to believe it entirely. Her brother would never allow himself to be controlled, no matter how devote the woman was to him. But she couldn't deny the truth hidden deep in Motoki's voice. It too, left chills in her spine but she was determined to make her own judgment when the time arrived this afternoon. Perhaps Motoki was nothing more than a liar, determined to say anything to get in the way of a good relationship merely because he didn't like Saeko.

Shortly after their conversation, the bathroom door opened and a half naked Mamoru walked out. Cheiko immediately covered her eyes and proceeded to chew him out for taking too long. She made yet another nasty sisterly comment, upon which Mamoru threatened to remove his towel. Cheiko shrieked and ran into the bathroom, almost hitting the door with her eyes closed.

Mamoru laughed as he turned around and went into his room to put on some decent clothes, since it was obvious that Motoki also didn't care to see him in all his nude glory. When he returned to the kitchen, he sat down next to Motoki. He then started a few minutes of small conversation, thanking him for dropping off the book as well as discussing the plans in the afternoon with Cheiko and Saeko. Upon mention of Saeko, he noticed Motoki's face crossed with confusion, lined with deep wrinkles of thought. Motoki placed his hands under his chin and sighed, before turning to his friend.

"She adores you. I hate admitting it. She loves you more than I would like to imagine."

"Huh?"

"Saeko. I see how she is with you. I know you deny it when I say she controls you but I hate to say it, I think she does it only to keep you. Like she might be devastated if you ever left."

"Well, she does do all these things for me. To show her admiration? She tries to cook, though fails. So we eat take out often."

"But she is so demanding. She puts herself on a pedestal and demands to be treated like a goddess. Why can't you see that! You must serve her every whim."

"Pfft. Whatever. She is a good woman. We are good for each other" Mamoru said, his face void of expression, something Motoki couldn't ignore. "She has done so much for me. She is awesome."

Motoki's expression changed as he sighed. No matter how much he lectured Mamoru, it was always the same, so at that moment in time, he decided it was a battle he would never win. Their relationship may not be your average relationship, or one that agreed with the way he thought a relationship should work, but some how it was working just fine.

"I guess. Maybe it's time to repay her" Motoki turned his face and looked out the window.

"Repay her?"

"SEX! Come on man! It's your duty. I may not care much for her personality and how she has you whipped but DAUYM her body is hot. Shhh, don't tell Rieka I said that. It's ok to look at the menu just don't order from it."

"..."

"What! You are a MAN! It's been your longest relationship ever and NO sex yet? The longest relationship you've ever held and NO SEX?" He repeated with emphasis.

"So? What's that got to do with anything?"

"You disappoint me. You just have sex and you don't even CARE about it! Where is the PASSION! The heat!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You get to have all this knockin' boots with women...yet why do you do it when you don't even care to do it!"

"I don't know?"

"No! I am not buying it! You've lost ALL passion. I ask how the night went with such and such woman and all you can say is 'Meh'. It makes me mad...so to say! Here I am, deprived of my primal need while Reika was in Africa. Here you are, getting it when ever and all that these women can report back when _I_ ask how the night went was how horrible you are or how little you were in to it! You are pathetic! Do you want a bad rep for yourself? Do you want word to spread so fast that women find you like the plague! That's what's going to happen, man! Women will start to turn away from you! Let me tell you the truth, women are going to turn away from you if you can't show any passion in the relationship! You need to show more passion! You need to get into it more! COME ON MAN! Do you want to lose Saeko-" Motoki started shaking Mamoru

"I CAN'T!"

"what?"

"I CAN'T ALRIGHT! I...I...I just..." he stared at the floor, Tears fell from his face "I just can't! You don't understand how HARD this frustrates me! Every time I bring a girl home...I bring her to my apartment...and all I can do is stand there with my heart feeling a sense of betrayal. I stare at the woman in the face, and I don't see the woman in front of me. It's like I see someone else and with each movement, my heart does nothing but wrench in pain!" He ran his fingers through his hair before looking up at the ceiling with a drenched face.

" I just CAN'T do it! I want to cry out and scream 'I'M SORRY!' yet I don't even know who it is I am saying sorry to! The moment we enter my apartment, this takes drastic changes and it hits even greater in the bedroom I just can't do it! I see the woman in front of me, yet I don't' see her! I lay next to her, I try to get intimate but no matter how hard I try and try to tell myself to just let go...I hear laughter. I hear a young girl's laughter! I get covered in guilt and I...I...I just get so frustrated with myself that I want to SCREAM! I can't TAKE this any more Motoki! It's driving me insane! I just want it all to go away!" Mamoru slammed back against the wall and slid down to the floor.

Motoki remained silent until his face crossed with seriousness "You say you've tried to let go of what ever it is holding you back" Motoki knelt down to Mamoru's level "But let me tell you something my mother would tell me. 'Motoki! You are NOT trying hard enough because if you were we'd be seeing results!' and as much as I hate to admit it...she's right."

"You don't understand how HARD I try so my life can have semblance of normal! Nothing feels right anymore I feel like I am losing my mind and going mentally insane. Nothing I try works and I am at the point now where I've just given up! I can't STAND this feeling if betrayal that comes over me! I want to just rip out my heart and TOSS IT OUT THE FUCKING WINDOW!" Mamoru pounded his fist into the wall, leaving a hole.

"I don't see anything when we hang out. You mean, all this time…" his voice trailed off. When he collected his thoughts, his face became serious.

"So does that mean, you and Saeko have never? I mean…"

"That's just it! I get depressed when I get home! I hate being here because I feel like something is eating away at me. When I leave my apartment, I feel so much happier. You've seen me stuffing my face with cookies! See! I just can't figure out why my apartment is so depressing!"

"You've been fine all this week though!"

"Because of Cheiko. We are so close and she is such a gift to have that I can't help but be happy. I care about my sister! I guess since you and Unazuki have never been that close…it would be hard to understand…"

"Do you love her" Motoki's face sullen, changing the subject abruptly.

"Huh?"

"Saeko. Do you love her?"

"What? Yes! Maybe? I don't know!"

"How do you not know."

"I just don't! I haven't reached that far in thinking!"

"You need to know! You DON'T want to string along this woman! Think man! THINK! Do you love her!"

"Look, I- I-…I don't know..ugh…can we stop talking about this please"

As if on cue, Cheiko exited the bathroom in nothing but a thick fuzzy bathrobe and a towel around her hair. Immediately, he used this as a chance to change the subject but the look on Motoki's face knew his ploy.

"Way to go wasting all the buildings hot water!" Mamoru placed hands on his hips.

"Well, sooooooooo sorry that my personal hygiene is more important than your damned hot water."

"Hey! No sister of mine is going to be caught using that god damn language!" Mamoru chided.

"Way to be a good role model" Motoki chuckled as he nibbled on the cookie he had gotten from the jar a few minutes prior.

"Hey! I am the older sibling, so I can say whatever the fuck I want!"

"And I am the younger sibling so I can emulate who ever the fuck I want!" Cheiko smirked "Take it as a compliment"

Mamoru frowned as he got up to put his dishes in the sink. He hated when his sister used that kind of talk, because in his mind she was still a young innocent child but he knew that telling her to watch the language only made him a hypocrite. She was growing up right before his eyes and he would just have to learn to deal with it.

As he washed the dishes, he reminded Cheiko of their plans for today which included driving to the train station to pick up Saeko, after which they would go to lunch at this new bistro. After that, was up in the air but if he knew Saeko, shopping. It left a glint in his eye, something which Cheiko caught on to very quickly. When she saw that glint, she squealed with delight.

"Don't even. Don't think for _one_ second you can con Saeko into getting her to buy you more clothes. You have enough" Mamoru said to her firmly as Cheiko pouted. It made Motoki laugh and made a comment that Cheiko would never be allowed to hang out with Unazuki because it would bankrupt the both of them.

When the dishes were washed, Motoki gladly excused himself from the table and out the apartment. He declined Cheiko and Mamoru's offer to accompany them, making a half excuse that he had to work. Yes, he had to work but he also didn't care to see Saeko. Despite her little freak out incident, it still didn't change how he saw Saeko.

When Motoki got to the front door, Cheiko came up to say good bye. He made a small remark about her small crush and she blushed before teasingly punching him in the shoulder. Regardless, he leaned in to give her a hug, after which he gave her a stern look and "You have been warned" whispered from his lips to her ears. Taken aback by his expression, Cheiko regarded him with a bemused look. He gave her one more look, which spoke of nothing but fear and concern.

As Motoki walked away down the hall, his words echoed in her mind and it sent a chill down into her very soul. Cheiko felt it in her bones and it rattled her. Did he mean Saeko? She uttered not one word. All she could do was stare blankly out the door in front of her.

"What was that all about?" Mamoru looked out into the front hall.

Cheiko just shut the door in front of her, trying her best to shake away the chill that swept over her. Turning to her brother, she smiled and indicated to him that she would be good and ready when it was time to go. She ran up and gave her brother a big reassuring hug before making her way down the hall and into her room to change.

Thank you for reading this chapter! Always feel free to comment and critique (in a nice adult way =p) and I hope you like! I hope you introduce this story to other readers!


	10. Chapter 9: Angry Blood

Chapter 9: Angry blood

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon.

It was a perfect day to be out. There was barely a cloud in the sky and weather forecast predicted nothing but sun, which would keep the temperature somewhat warm, but just chilly enough to warrant a light jacket. The drive down was bustling with pedestrians doing their daily routine, everyone trying to make the most of a gorgeous day before it got sullied with clouds and rain.

In the car was nothing but constant conversation, mostly from Mamoru and mostly about Saeko. It was all about Saeko this and Saeko that and it was blatantly obvious that he was trying to paint Saeko in a good light. Cheiko regarded him with a strange look and Mamoru smiled and took her hand while stopped at the red light.

"Look. I just want you to like her. I can already assume that Motoki has been saying less than nice things about her." He rolled his eyes "She has a lot of good qualities and I want you to see that! I just want you two to get along, because it might be good if you had a woman in your life. Someone who is more close to your age. I know it can be hard sometimes to talk to Aunt Kei or to relate since she is so…"

"Ancient?"

"Yeah." Mamoru chuckled. "Just give her a chance, ok? I am sure you two can be good friends" He met his sister's eyes with a big grin. Cheiko could do nothing but sigh in agreement. Those last words Motoki had said at the door still rang ever so clear in her mind and try as she might, she couldn't shake it. Another shiver went down her spine but she shook it off.

"For Mamoru" she thought. She would put on a face, just for him.

When they arrived at the train station, it was bustling with so many people, it was near impossible to even try to spot Saeko. Mamoru's head bobbed up and down with in the crowd trying to spot her but no avail. Minutes had passed and he glanced at his watch. His deep blue eyes conveyed a sense of panic and fear. It was past time, and he was getting more late by the minute. He had to get to Saeko, and he had to get to her _now!_

He grabbed Cheiko by the arm with such force to drag her through the crowd that she thought her arm would rip off. She winced loudly, indicating to him to not pull so hard but he didn't hear her. His look was determined, more than just a man on a mission.

She stopped abruptly in her tracks, rubbing her arm in discomfort. Refusing to go any further, the motion caused a slip in Mamoru's grip and he fell forward onto the ground. He released a small cry as his palm scraped the sidewalk in front of him. Mamoru sat on the ground whimpering as the pain seared immensely. The pain somehow seemed more uncomfortable than a usual scrape.

Cheiko quickly rushed to his side and pulled out a few band-aids and antiseptic wipes from her purse while profusely apologizing for her halt. She grabbed his hand and it was then that she noticed something she had not seen before. Brows furrowed in concern, she studied the back of his hand for a few moments before looking up at his brother in confusion.

"What the hell happened!" she said, referencing to the tear drop shaped scar on his hand. It was obvious that the scar had been there for some time, and it was a pretty specific shape for a scar.

Mamoru snatched his hand away, rubbing not the scrape on his palm, but the scar on the opposite side. His face scrunched in discomfort as he shrugged. He never really paid attention to it and never really second guessed on it. To him, it was just there, causing no harm no foul, or so he thought. He never really knew where it came from but he assumed it was probably that one ex-girlfriend who loved baking cakes. She always had odd shaped cake pans and molds so perhaps he burnt his hand trying to get a taste. He loved him some cake, so it wouldn't surprise him.

Cheiko sighed and then chastised him to be more careful, cake baking or not! She held out her hand and told Mamoru to hold out his palm so she could clean it with disinfectant but he refused. His face was now even more scrunched, to which she assumed it was the scrape which had turned painful. Her voice rose as she practically demanded that he turn over his hand. Instead of waiting for him to hold it out, she snatched it and then tore open a disinfectant wipe packet.

The heat was too intense and she immediately dropped his hand. She released a small gasp before blowing on her hand. Mamoru took the moment to quickly draw his hand away and hold it close, his face still scrunched in pain. He fell to his knees and started doing some deep breathing to work his way through the pain. Cheiko stared at him in surprised shock and then her demeanor turned concerned.

"You might want to get that looked it! That's not right! Are you ok?" She tried to reach out to him but he turned away

"I'm fine" he sneered

"No you're not! That's not right! Your hand was very hot right where the burn mark is! Has this always happened?" She tried to remain clam but the worry shot through her voice in an instant.

"Don't worry about it. We just need to find Saeko, and quickly" He groaned as he tried to stand. It was more than obvious now as to the pain but when he finally unclenched his eyelids, his eyes bore a different expression. Cheiko's face became wrought with fear as she was slightly taken aback. He looked like he had been taken over from the pain, and when he finally stood, that arm became limp at his side.

"We have to go find Saeko" His voice stern, yet, the quickness to which he responded conveyed fear.

"But I haven't even disinfected your hand and-"

"NOW!" he demanded, in a tone that put fear deep in Cheiko's bones. His scraped hand suddenly clenched into a tight fist. Sweat beaded off his forehead, as he again grabbed Cheiko's arm just as before.

"Finding Saeko is more important than anything else right now!" He continued to pull her along with force, and it became more uncomfortable when the heat from his hand returned. She tried to release her grip to switch hands, but he held tight. She cried out again, but again, his pace didn't falter.

With each passing moment, Mamoru became frantic, his eyes darting in every direction. He glanced at his watch again, and his breaths became short and quick. Her train had come in 15 minutes ago and she was still no where in sight. Mamoru was seething in anger, becoming frustrated that he couldn't find Saeko.

"Damn it!" he muttered under his breath. He wanted desperately to call Saeko but when he had dropped his phone while on a ladder a few days ago, it became as useful as a bowl of raisins. He had told Saeko via an email about the situation and how it would be a couple of days before he could get it fixed. She wasn't too amused by the situation and chastised him on being more careful with his things.

Track number 3! Why wasn't she here! He had searched everywhere! Hyperventilation would kick in soon if he kept her waiting this long. She would be way more than angry and the thought struck fear in his soul. When Mamoru stopped in his tracks to survey the area, a chirpy little ring emitted from Cheiko's purse.

"What the hell!" Mamoru shouted in anger at Cheiko, as she pulled her cell phone out of her purse. He immediately snatched up the cell phone from her hands.

"Hey! Give me that back! I have a text message!"

"God damn it Cheiko! Why didn't you _tell_ me that Aunt Kei gave you back your phone!" Mamoru was practically furious as he flipped it open and started to dial.

"Look! I forgot, ok! You were too busy hurting my arm!"

"Sorry" Mamoru snapped, though his apology was less than heartfelt.

"Who the hell is this?" Saeko's voice boomed in the ear piece. She was shouting, and she was more than furious.

"Good GOD Saeko where are you?" Mamoru tried to sound calm but his voice shook in fear.

"Mamoru?" Saeko questioned not 1 second before going into a full blown shouting rage over the phone. She was screaming at the top of her lungs, and even Cheiko, who stood 3 feet away, could hear it. She looked at her brother and his face had gone pale as ash.

"!3! You said Track 3! I-".His voice stopped and then his head suddenly lowered as the screaming continued to berate him. There would be an occasional nod but for the most part, he let the barrage of screaming come his way. 2 minutes later, he took Cheiko by the arm, this time with care, as he slowly made his way toward the other side of the station. His head was lowered the entire time, almost as if he was walking down death row.

When the both of them finally arrived to Saeko, she stormed up to Mamoru. Her heels clicked loud and her entire persona was seething with rage. It left Cheiko uneasy as Saeko approached Mamoru very close. She hadn't even bothered to stop and offer a polite hello. Her eyes were filled with fire and then, she got with in inches of his face. She was so close, he could feel her angered breath upon his face. She raised her hand, and then…

She slapped him. She slapped him hard. There was absolutely no shock in Mamoru's face and Saeko didn't utter a word for several seconds. He stood there, like some drone meant to follow orders. He had no reaction to what Saeko had done, he didn't even wince. It was as if he knew he deserved it and accepted his punishment with no questions.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again." Saeko said coldly yet stern. "When I give you directions, I expect them to be followed properly! What you did just now was completely unacceptable! I will _not _tolerate it _ever_ again!" The fire in her eyes refused to diminish and it seemed nothing could put it out.

Cheiko, after witnessing the entire debacle, became flooded with fury. She was so angry that her raw emotions took control with her clenched fist.

"Don't you EVER do that to my brother" She lunged forward with every ounce of strength but her fierce punch was cut when Saeko turned around and grabbed Cheiko's wrist. Cheiko struggled and then decided to lunge with her other fist.

"Don't EVER lay that kind of hand on my brother you nasty BITCH!" but again, Saeko caught her other wrist.

"Watch your language young lady" The fire grew stronger and Saeko twisted on Cheiko's wrists as his young sister cried in pain.

Mamoru stood there, his head down and lips turned in a scowl. His fists clenched tight. There was a struggle going on, his heavy breathing indication of such a factor. He wanted so bad to interfere and step in for his sister but no matter how hard he tried, something wasn't letting him make the move. His mind kept shouting to him, but his body wouldn't respond.

Cheiko screamed out as she struggled to break free. "Let go of me, you bitch!"  
She shouted to no avail. "Mamoru! Do something!"

"He won't be doing anything. Not until you've learned not to be so insolent to your elders you disrespectful little brat"

"With the way you treat my brother, why should I respect _you_!" She struggled with in Saeko's grasp but again it was no use. She then managed to kneel down enough to deliver a low round kick to Saeko's ankles, causing Saeko to lose her balance and fall down, taking Cheiko with her, yet losing grip on one hand. Her cheek scraped against the ground, stunning Saeko for a mere moment. A moment just enough for Cheiko to take her other hand and pry herself away from Saeko's grip.

But Cheiko wasn't fast enough. Saeko managed to get up and grab her arm again in the blink of an eye. The rage in Saeko's eyes had become even more dangerous and it pierced right through Cheiko's soul but Cheiko didn't falter as Saeko had anticipated.

"You…insolent…little…brat." Saeko seethed as she rubbed a hand over her bleeding cheek and her eyes widened. "How dare you! Look at what you have done to my flawless face. This shall _not_ go unpunished." Saeko tightened her grip even more and then raised her other hand at Cheiko.

She slapped her once, enough to leave a mark. Then, Saeko raised her hand again. This time, she slapped Cheiko on the other side of the face, and at that moment, she let go of her grip. The slap had come with such force, it sent Cheiko skidding a few feet down the pavement, enough that she fell down the 3 steps coming from the station.

That was the last straw. When Saeko began to march toward Cheiko to give her one last strike, Mamoru grabbed her wrist with a powerful grip. He twisted her wrist and it sent her to the ground wincing in pain.

"Don't you EVER touch my sister like that! I put up with a lot from you but you have gone just TOO far." Mamoru looked down at Saeko sternly.

"That BRAT needs to learn her place!" Saeko shouted as Mamoru ran down to his sister.

He shot a glare back at Saeko. "I don't EVER want to see you treating my sister in such a manner, EVER." He knelt down to Cheiko to see if she was ok. She opened her eyes and they welled up with tears. Cheiko flew herself into her brother's arms as she cried out at how horrible Saeko was. Mamoru comforted his sister and told her that everything was going to be ok.

Saeko marched over to Mamoru and demanded that Cheiko be disciplined thusly. Mamoru shot another warning look her way as he continued to comfort his sister. He flat out reprimanded Saeko for her uncalled for actions and behaviors. She narrowed her eyes and tried to pierce his mind for control but he didn't budge. With out drawing attention to herself, she unleashed every ounce of energy on him but nothing worked. Saeko was shocked. The hold she had on him had broken, again. She tried to keep her cool, but inside, she was having a full mental breakdown.

Her palms became sweaty, and her breathing became quick and short as if she was out of breath. She was starting to get really scared that it would be a repeat of before. Her jittery hand cupped over her mouth and she gasped as the real shock set in that she might lose him. Under her complete control, he would have obeyed her every whim, but now…he was lost to the wind. If she couldn't regain control of the situation, and fast, there was the very big possibility that she would never get him back because that meant, that if he could break free of her control at maximum power, then unless she could come up with a more powerful solution, he would be gone.

She couldn't figure out! She had taken absolutely no shortcuts when it came to Mamoru's control. After the last incident, she vowed that he would never again leave and that she would have him, no matter what the cost. The fact that he snapped again proved that there were other variables to which she did not account for that were stronger than she was and it appeared that family was one of them.

She looked over at Mamoru and Cheiko, in each others arms for comfort. Something struck her, which calmed down her panic attack to a lesser degree. Something didn't sit right with her. They were close, she thought, but that shouldn't have broken the hold. It's just family! She could feel something that sneaked into the very depths of her heart and caused it to rattle. It made her heart burn with jealousy, which she thought was absurd. Jealous? Over a blood relative? It jabbed at her heart, a feeling she hadn't felt since…

She gasped. Could it be true, she thought? There was just no way…unless? Perhaps she had misguided in the ways of destiny. Perhaps, through her actions, she had inadvertently created another obstacle. When he mentioned over the phone a few months ago that he had a sister, it shocked her. This was not how it had been but it was no surprise that it could have happened, given the circumstances.

Saeko curtly agreed to meet Cheiko when she came for a visit, but it was something she was not looking forward to. She knew she had a jealous streak and she knew, blood relative or not, that having another woman in Mamoru's life other than her would set her soul on fire. She refused to share Mamoru with anyone, especially after all the war she had to endure and all the strength it took of rebirth.

But, she agreed on meeting his sister. Despite her jealous streak, she would do anything to make sure her life was normal. She wanted the perfect life with Mamoru and deep down; she realized long ago, that was all she ever wanted. Fame and power didn't matter to her anymore. Dominion over everything was a long thrown away thought. Having Mamoru, living a normal life with a man she more than desired, was enough for her. If normal meant setting aside her jealousy, then so be it. Unfortunately, stunts like prior only gave her set backs rather than the much needed steps forward.

She couldn't help it. Her temper was short, to say the least. She was a ticking time bomb ready to blow, and when Mamoru didn't dote, swoon or fawn over her, it threw her into a frenzy. When he did anything that reminded Saeko of…_her_…it threw her into a furious rage. She didn't deserve it. It was her right, Saeko told herself, to be treated like a goddess and nothing less. She wanted perfection out of the relationship, so god forbid the tiniest hair was out of place. Too much vanity, she thought, but it didn't matter. As long as she had the one man she had desired since before eternity, and she was able bend his will to hers so he would dote on her every whim, that was all that mattered.

But why, she thought. Why didn't she have full complete control? This was the second time that he had snapped out of her reach! Saeko had erased…_her_…from existence, so, there shouldn't be anything left to draw Mamoru away! It was getting increasingly frustrating, not to mention a drain on her powers.

"She doesn't exist anymore!" she muttered furiously to herself. "He should be all mine!"

She decided to save face and make amends with Cheiko, or at least try to. She would chalk up some excuse believable enough for even the smartest genius. She could easily bend Mamoru's mind to forget the whole situation but she wasn't so sure about Cheiko. If what she felt was correct, Cheiko wouldn't bend so easily to her will. She also knew that if she made amends, she could get closer to Cheiko and thus confirm if her suspicions were true. And lastly, if her suspicious were right, she knew a few choice topics that would make the naïve little Cheiko forget and forgive the incident in the blink of an eye.

Saeko walked up to the two siblings, only to be greeted with scorn from Cheiko. She knelt down next to Cheiko, unsure of what to say. Apology wasn't her forte but she knew how imperative it was to do so. She shot Mamoru a glance, her eyes narrowed. Her penetrating gaze held for several seconds, while her own fists clenched in concentration. She was able to once again, pour all her energy into Mamoru, just enough to capture him once more. It wasn't enough to hold as she had done before but it was enough for the time being until she could come up with a solution once her suspicions were confirmed.

Mamoru's eyes glazed over as his mind began to warp to the whim of Saeko. It regarded Cheiko with confusion. To her, it seemed as if he was just staring into space again and nothing more. Irked, she started repeating her brothers name to snap him back to reality. When he didn't respond, she shouted.

"MAMORU! Earth to MAMORU!" she hollered in his ear but no response, which left her worried.

"MAMORU!" she placed her hands on his shoulders and shook him, probably a bit too hard. He shook his head and glanced down at his sister.

"What?"

"Whats wrong with you! Geeze. I swear. I think you need to see your doctor about A.D.H.D or something."

"Oh! Saeko!" He glanced over at Saeko and then back to his sister, but she only grumbled at the mention of her name.

"Please, Cheiko. Just give Saeko a chance. I really want us all to get along and-"

"No. Let me handle this" Saeko's expression was laced with frown as she knelt down next to Cheiko, who turned away.

"Look, I can see why you are mad at me." Saeko turned to hide her somber façade.

"Gee, I wonder what gave that away. Perhaps the fact you are beating up on my brother, or maybe the fact that you tried to kill me" Cheiko muttered sarcastically.

"Would you let me explain!" Saeko gritted her teeth, trying to hide her rising anger.

"Hmph" Cheiko's arms crossed.

As if second nature, an effortless façade enveloped Saeko. She wasn't good at a truthful apology but she was damn good at putting on the masks and making anyone believe. The lie slipped through her mouth with little effort.

"Look, I am truly sorry." She lied with ease. "I know what I did is never acceptable and it is unforgivable and I know how wrong it is. I would never hurt your brother but…" She sighed

"I am sure it has gotten around through the grapevine that I sort of have a temper. I won't lie. I do. Sometimes it can get the best of me. I try so hard not to let it control me because it hurts those I love and care about. Today was no exception. I had a terrible day with a client who did nothing but piss me off at every turn. I tried so hard to keep my anger in check so we didn't lose business but unfortunately when things like this happen, I bottle the anger and it releases into my personal life." She turned to Cheiko and feigned a believable look of sadness.

"Add that to the fact I am an impatient little witch, you can see why I exploded when your brother was late. There is no excuse for my actions and all I can do is extend the olive branch and hope you will accept."

Cheiko still had her arms crossed, though she started to understand Saeko just a tad more. Saeko pleaded once again, explaining how she has been seeing her doctor about ways to control her anger. Cheiko turned to Mamoru, looking for a glance of truth. He nodded, but little did Cheiko know, it was only a false nod. One that was planted in his head as false memories of taking Saeko to the doctors office emerged. He went on to describe a "visit" she had last week and how she is making slow but sure progress.

"I know it won't be easy to win you over but I really do want to start off on the right foot. I know I messed it up big time today and I want to make it up to-" At that moment, her cell went off indicating an email had gone through. "Hang on one second. It might be that god damn client " She shot Cheiko a pleading look.

When Saeko reached behind her for her purse to take out her cell, Cheiko's eyes widened with interest. Not only did Cheiko have one of the new expensive phones, she also possessed a very expensive designer bag. It was a designer that only the privileged few knew about but it was a designer everyone wanted none the less. Cheiko's eyes went wide with shock as she deliciously eyed the light blue bag. It was then that she noticed everything else.

Cheiko was too angry before to notice the fine details but now she had. Designer clothes. Jewelry. And the perfume…was that? My oh my, Cheiko thought, green with envy. Now, and even while her parents were still alive, she wasn't allowed to buy such frivolous things. Sure, she came from good money, but she was always taught that it didn't buy happiness.

"BS" she thought one day. "Shopping makes me happy and you need money to shop"

When Saeko finished checking her message, she noticed right away that Cheiko was eyeing the bag. Her eyes lit up with interest, a coy smile wrapping itself on her face. Like a snake, she slithered over next to Cheiko, who immediately turned around in a huff, yet ever so slightly keeping one eye open on that bag.

"The bag! You like it?" Saeko nodded with enthusiasm. She wasn't enthused over a possible connection she could make with Cheiko, but a way to bait the fish.

"Pfft. It's just a bag" Cheiko said.

"Yes. A bag. From that new Italian designer. I know that look in your eye. It's the same look I get when I see something in a display window. It's the same look I get when I go shopping" That part was true.

"Well, it IS a nice bag" Cheiko had to admit as she turned to face Saeko. A smile crossed her face. "I can't believe you got one!"

Zing! Saeko's eyes narrowed and a smirk crossed her face. Hook, line and sinker.

"Just one?" Saeko arched an eyebrow. "Honey, I can see that look in your eye and the way you were practically gawking at my entire wardrobe. What I am about to tell you will make you green with envy." Saeko got a devious look in her eye as she saw Cheiko go wide with wonder.

"My closet? Filled with designer shoes, clothes, purses, you name it! This bag? Just one out of 5" She beamed proudly, listing off various designers in her closet. Cheiko shot a glance at her brother to see if it was all true. Of course, he nodded in annoyance and sighed, recalling more than once when he had to carry heavy bags back to her place.

"I can see it in your eye, deary. You have the gift. The gift of platinum. But I can also see, that you never get to use your gift." She reached over and took Cheiko's hand gently. There was a look of understanding in her eye.

"I-I…oh my god." Cheiklo's eyes wide in excited shock "You…Shopping…and.."

"We started off on the wrong foot but let me make it up to you. This bag, its yours…or one of the others in my room. If this bag isn't…you. Then I know shopping is. We can go to the local shopping cen-"

"Absolutely not!"

"Whaaaaat? I thought you wanted me to get along with your sister!"

"Not like this! I will not have you bribing her with frivolous materialistic things! You think she is so cheap she can be bought?"

"I CAN be bought!" Cheiko said defiantly "With an offer like THAT! With designer clothes backing it up! Hell yeah, you bet I can be bought!"

"No! You already have enough things! We will discuss it later"

Saeko sighed "If you won't let me buy her something nice…" Her voice trailed off as she looked at Cheiko. If her hunch was right, and she was certain it was, then she knew other things that Cheiko would adore that could also reel her in. This would be easier than taking candy from a baby.

"Then, how about lunch. My treat. I know you wanted to be a gentleman but let me do this. To make amends with her."

"So now what? You buy her with food?"

"Not just ANY food. I know this divine place to eat…KumiYumi's _and_…"

Cheiko's eyes widened at the mention of KumiYumi's. She had heard rave reviews and what Saeko would mention next would throw Cheiko in a tizzy.

"All you can eat dessert."

Cheiko was hooked. She shot a pleading look at Mamoru, nodding her head yes over and over, showing signs that she forgave Saeko completely. Saeko grinned, knowing that the promise of dessert, or rather, all you can eat dessert would grab Cheiko like a fish to a worm. When Mamoru agreed to this particular place, Cheiko beamed with excitement. Saeko beamed as well. She had finally hooked Cheiko.

Arm in arm with Mamoru, and Cheiko following closely behind, they made their way down the streets. Cheiko had completely forgiven Saeko for her outburst earlier, totally believing her viable story to the T. It helped that Mamoru would blindly nod in agreement to any treatment of doctor visits, and any medication taken to control Saeko's anger issues. Her façade was working.

It wouldn't be long before Saeko would confirm her suspicions, thus being able to counter any other obstacles that stood in her way from achieving her goal. Until then, she would just have to hope that the hold she had on Mamoru would last long enough until she found a solution. Losing Mamoru was _not_ an option and she absolutely refused to let anyone stand in her way.

The plain fact that he had snapped yet again, was only proof to her that there were still things that could break her spell. This time, she refused to lose. She refused to let go of the one thing that mattered more than life itself. Whether he returned the feelings was none of her concern. As long as she had him, that was all she wanted and she was not about to lose Mamoru…no…_Endymion_ for the second time. It was a mistake that cost her dearly in the past and she wasn't about to make it again.


	11. Chapter 10: Insanity Broken

Disclaimer again: I do not own sailor moon

Chapter 10: Insanity Broken

The ambiance at the restaurant was nothing more than delightful. KumiYumi's was a quaint place in a more upscale part of town, which attracted many with its local fare and decent prices. Of course, the dessert buffet was the selling point of the place and often time's people would come just for dessert.

The smells immediately made Cheiko's mouth water, and though she tried to hide it, Saeko's mouth as well. She was a lady of eloquence and she would not be caught _dead_ displaying such disgusting behavior. The buffet was in plain sight at the right of the restaurant and it took all of Cheiko's strength to head straight for the table rather than the buffet.

"The wait will be worth it" Cheiko reminded herself but cut her thought short when she noticed Mamoru gawking over the desserts as well. It was obvious that he too was as hot and bothered for unlimited sweets as she was. The sight amused her greatly.

Saeko shot a glance at Mamoru and let out an obvious loud sigh of annoyance. He was at it again. The mere sight brought back images and memories for Saeko, all of which she wanted to forget. He practically had his drooling mouth and his face pressed right up against the sneeze guard and the image disgusted Saeko.

She yanked him away from the desserts and chastised him about his behavior. He regarded her with confusion as she again reprimanded him.

"Ew. You are going to get spit all over the dessert. I will NOT have you acting like that!"

"Like who?" He said, questioning her comment.

She was losing her patience. Under complete control, he would have been a good little boy and sat down at the table. Even the temporary hold felt like it was losing its grip. She needed to figure out what exactly was causing him to slip away and once she found the pin point epicenter, she would have to eradicate the source.

"Oh! Never mind! Go sit at the table" she threw her hands up in the air, making sure not to mention…_her…_name.

Everyone made their way to the table and minutes later had ordered a large array of food. Mostly for Cheiko even though Mamoru desperately wanted to stuff his face. He knew however, that just the notion would send Saeko into a tizzy so he decided to be polite and order something modest.

In a ploy to figure out Cheiko, Saeko surprised Mamoru by engaging in delightful conversation with his dearest sister. She asked questions that would confirm her suspicions and give her any hint that Cheiko was in fact…_her. _ With each passing question she pried deeper and deeper, as well as concentrating heavily on the energy signals she felt.

There was no mistake. This was the same energy but…it wasn't…_her_. The more she asked and felt, the more clues she was getting. She started to see the big picture. It had to be. Cheiko was the vessel. That's why Mamoru bonded so well with Cheiko, she thought. Perhaps _that_ was why every connection she made would snap as easy as dry spaghetti.

When the food arrived at the table, equip with several waiters on hand, Mamoru's eyes went wide with hunger. Cheiko looked ready to pounce the next plate that was placed in front of her. It all looked so delicious but Mamoru bit back his tongue and sighed when he glanced down at his turkey sandwich and salad.

"Why so glum! Eat! When I saw you only ordered a sandwich, I knew that that wasn't right! What? You think all this food is for me?" Cheiko grinned.

"I appreciate the thought but I am not that hungry. I really shouldn't be stuffing my face anyway with all these calories." Mamoru pursed his lips as he stared blankly at his salad.

"Wow! That's a first. I guess, more for me then?" Cheiko was surprised at his response and then glanced at Saeko. Ah ha, she thought. He wants to be gentlemanly around Saeko and what woman would want to see this doofus eating like a pig!

The more Mamoru saw all the delicious high calorie eats, and the more he saw Cheiko genuinely enjoying it all, the more torn he became. He wanted so much to just have a burger, or a sip of the milk shake but he couldn't do it. The mere thought was driving him nuts like a crack addict going through withdrawals.

It was almost torture for him as he barely nibbled on his sandwich and hardly touched his salad save for the croutons. He was desperately craving the unhealthy things that Cheiko was shoveling in her mouth but despite his yearning, he felt the strong pull of Saeko reeling him back in. It was as if his mind wanted one thing but his body wouldn't let him have it.

Every time he tried to sneak in a nibble of a French fry, his body felt the piercing gaze of Saeko. He wanted so hard to break free but when he glanced in her direction, she shot him a "Don't you _dare_!" look. His hand would start to shake as he tried desperately to reach for just one fry, but was a no go. Cheiko stared at him strangely. She could tell he was struggling to resist and she found it amusing.

A few moments later, a waiter came out and plopped a milkshake in front of Mamoru.

"Sorry about the wait. Our milk shake machine decided to die on us. Here is the Chocolate Milkshake you ordered"

"What?" Mamoru said nervously

"Oh, that was me" Cheiko said nonchalantly. "I knew this was one of your favorites"

Saeko glared at Mamoru, her lips pursed. Mamoru glanced nervously at the shake and this time he felt something else pulling at him. He could hear that same girl's voice again. This time she was excited and this time the voice was strong. The feeling of joy and glee that the girl was feeling was seeping through Mamoru at an incredible rate. He closed his eyes and let it fill his soul and he could just _taste_ the chocolate on his lips.

With out even thinking he reached for the shake and started to slurp loudly. He felt his entire body melt in a wave of pure bliss. Saeko's eyes widened and fire engulfed then both. Mamoru didn't even flinch as he reached for a plate of fries and blissfully wolfed down a handful. It was like a pure orgasm in his mouth.

With each passing bite, Saeko could feel each connection snapping at a rate so fast, she couldn't keep up. She tried desperately to catch his attention, to get him back on her, but he wasn't giving her the time of day. He was busy slurping his noodles and stuffing his face as well as chatting with Cheiko excitedly about some new singing sensation or TV show.

Her rage was building and she was getting severely pissed off at his actions. He was showing more and more personality traits of that _wretched_ girl and each passing second withered her more and more furious. She kept trying to tell herself that she must learn to control her temper if she ever hoped to attain normalcy but when it involved that girl and anything about her, it sent her into a spiraling frenzy.

A final spike in Saeko's energy caused Mamoru to choke on his bite of burger. His eyes went wide and his burger fell out of his hands as he immediately reached for his hand. It seared with pain and heat and Mamoru started to gasp for air. Cheiko immediately dropped her fork and rushed out of her seat to Mamoru's side. Remembering what happened before; she immediately grabbed his napkin and used it to hold his heated hand. She turned to Saeko and told her to rush to the bathroom and get a wet cloth or paper towel to soothe the burn.

It took a second or two for Saeko to hear her voice and snap out of her electrified anger. It was the perfect opportunity for her to get away from the situation and calm down, lest she do something she may regret. As she walked toward the restroom, all she could do was swear under her breath. All her brain could think about was…_her._ Hatred poured out of every pore and it seemed that nothing was calming her down.

When she reached the bathroom, she stared at herself in the mirror. She was a mess and she was breathing quite heavy. His adoration of the unhealthy crap, his lack of table manners, everything! He was behaving like HER! It pissed her off so much that her fist clenched, and hard enough that the nails dug into her skin and drew blood. Next thing she knew, her fist had made its way into the wall, shattering the dry wall and nearly knocking the mirror of the wall.

When she looked back up at herself, she saw tears falling from her face. Her body encased in sob and when she looked in the mirror, she saw Mamoru's reflection and his sweet smile. She loved him so much and even since before he was born. Every rope was at its end and she didn't know what to do. She could feel every connection snapping and she was at risk at losing him. It scared her to death.

As her sobs continued, she fell to her knees, her hands covering her face. She was slowly losing him; he was slipping far away and fast. Back then, all she ever desired was her beloved, but when he vehemently refused her, she turned to vengeance and war. Now, with the goddess of his admiration gone, she thought she could win him for eternity.

Every since that god damn cemetery incident, she thought. Things were so much easier before he crossed that path but now things were unraveling and nothing she did seemed to work at keeping him. The incident angered her because she didn't prevent it but also, because it shoved the truth in her face.

She was willing to do whatever it took to keep him so that she could continue to love him, but the truth was there. Denial was all over but she wouldn't admit it. No way, no how! She would not face that truth and she was damn sure to do everything to run from it. Unfortunately, the truth was trying to shout from the roof tops, as evident when he tried to return to the cemetery.

She could vividly recall every emotion that day, every fear. Saeko could clearly remember the exact second that her hold on him had shattered to pieces and for a brief moment, she swore she could hear that girl's voice. It wasn't laughing at her like she had assumed, but it was more a sound of pity. That night, upon returning home, she recalled the incident once more as she broke down into hysterical sobs and tears. Tears over the one man she truly ever loved.

She stood up and wiped the tears from her face as she reached for a paper towel to wet it. She was determined to collect herself and try that much harder to keep her hold on him. She was still pretty shaken and it took all her strength to calm herself. Water splashed on her face in an effort to collect her nerves but deep down, that nag was tugging at her.

When she exited the bathroom, she turned the corner and not 3 seconds later was flat on her ass. When she looked up, she gasped.

"Mamoru! What are you doing! Sit back down!" she took his arm, trying her best to hide the burning tears from falling. Just the mere presence of him was enough that she wanted to break down into sobs again.

"You were taking too long and" He winced as he tried to catch his breath "I went to go find you. I was worried!"

That was it. That's all it took for her to unravel like yarn falling down the stairs. His voice was so calming, so reassuring to her and deep down there was an underlying strength that could raise anyone up from the deepest depths of the dark. She just looked at him and the thought of him no longer at her side, the thought of him gone for ever, just the mere thought of him lost with no return. Hearing him speak, she lost it.

Tears welled up in her eyes and her hands started to tremble. Her cries, though soundless, were as loud as the sky. Her entire body drew limp as she fell on Mamoru's chest, shaking immensely. She was so terrified to lose him, so terrified of losing the one thing she cherished more than anything.

Unsure of what to do given the awkward moment, all Mamoru could do was wrap an arm around Saeko and give her a reassuring hug. He asked her what was wrong but all she could do was shake her head.

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't be crying. What's wrong?" He brushed her curly red locks out of her eyes and cupped a hand to her face. His look wasn't that of genuine concern, but more a stern look. It had no warmth or compassion, only an emotionless robot programmed to do as it was told. In this case, a person is crying, proper response is to comfort.

She looked back into his eyes, hoping to get at least a _hint_ of sympathy, but she got nothing. All it did was tell her a thousand truths, the same truths which she had been trying to run away from.

"Come on! Tell me what's wrong! I care about you a lot!"

"NO YOU DON'T!" Saeko shouted, her eyes full of tears " YOU NEVER HAVE! You only care about your _stupid_ little princess!"

Mamoru stared at her in confusion as a slight ping rang through his head but it wasn't long enough for him to get a grasp. He had no idea what Saeko was talking about! When he looked back at Saeko, her fiery red eyes were flaming with anger, but it wasn't toward him. He couldn't place it, but that look was something he had never seen before, or at least not one he was able to recall.

She was seething with pure hatred as her silent sobs started to turn into fire.

"IT'S ALL ABOUT YOUR STUPID LITTLE PRINCESS!" She screamed. "WELL! I _WON'T_ HAVE IT! YOU ARE MINE AND I _WILL_ HAVE YOU!"

She stared into Mamoru's eyes and all she could see was that wretched princess. It left her blood boiling and her body was pouring with so much rage and hate, it made a near by plant wither and die. With reaction quicker than lightning, she shoved Mamoru into the wall with incredible force and grabbed on to Mamoru's arms and started squeezing tight, all the while, Mamoru wincing in pain.

"S…s….Sae…Saeko…" Mamoru manged to open one eye to catch a glimpse of her fury, even though her head was lowered to the ground. "Please….stop…what are you…doing. What's wrong with…you. Let…go." Mamoru cried in pain as he struggled to break free.

"I refuse…to come in second." Her voice cold, tears falling once again from her face "I refuse to let that little bitch take you away from me." Her face came to meet Mamoru's painful gaze, her eyes consumed with a glowing hate.

"You are mine as it should have been" she said on a quick breath, her grip getting ever so tighter. "She will…never…win." Her voice started to escalate slowly, more tears streaming down her face "I refuse…TO LOSE!" Her entire body snapped. Everything happened to quick. In the blink of pure impulse, all her energy poured out in one large spike, and next thing she knew, she had teleported blocks away to a near by alley.

When Mamoru opened his eyes, he was stricken with panic and fear. He had absolutely no idea what had just happened or how he got to this alley. All he knew was that he was still pinned under Saeko's monstrous grip and it terrified him.

"What the hell is going on! Where are we! What's happening!" Mamoru's voice was soaked in fear.

When she looked back up at Mamoru, every feeling she was sensing was completely gone. Every single connection which she could feel snapping just minutes earlier was returning as if nothing had happened. The warmth which she had made him feel for her was returning with great fervor. Despite his fear, his expression was showing warmth and compassion again toward her once again.

That's when she knew, or thought she knew. It all made perfect sense to her now but to eradicate the problem was easier said than done. Saeko knew just how important Cheiko was to Mamoru but after the incident at the restaurant, she knew damn well that she wasn't about to let Cheiko keep her from the one man she wanted most. She also knew damn well that keeping Cheiko around was only drawing him away because of what she harbored inside her. She was innocent and didn't know, but it would ultimately be Cheiko fault if she lost Mamoru. She refused to let that be the outcome.

For now, she thought, she would have to deal with the problem until she could find a way to eradicate a very serious problem while at the same time, still keeping her hold on Mamoru. It would take every ounce of strength to hold him down until then, but was it worth it? The thought of finally getting what she wanted swept a wide grin across her face and her eyes turned wide. Her head tilted to the side as she started to laugh quietly. Her neck muscles twitched as she realized what had to be done in the mean time.

"You are mine." She laughed under her breath, her expression growing dark and scary She released her grip "I will have you. For all eternity"

"What's going on!" Mamoru winced, still stricken with fear as he tried to stand on his feet to run. It was no use, he was frozen in place. "Saeko! You're scaring me!"

Saeko's eyes started glowing brightly as a surge of energy could be felt flooding over the alley. Her hair started to stand on end and her long red locks tousled about in the wind created by the surge. Various objects in the alley started to lift from the ground as she too raised her arms. Orbs of plasma energy started forming in her hands as small round balls, slowly growing larger and larger. Her eyes closed in concentration as she muttered a dead language from her lips.

With each passing second, the energy level rose to unbelievable heights. With each passing chant, Mamoru's mind started filling with thoughts of what should be. His eyes became fixated in a hypnotic stare as more energy started pouring around him. As the orbs grew bigger, so did Saeko's concentration and so did the rising energy around the alley. Electricity was sparking every which way, and even near by birds would swoop in and get shocked and fall to their death.

This was by far the most powerful spell she had ever done, and she was calling on every last reserve of energy she had. This was literally 100 times more powerful than her last and was taking absolutely no more chances. She had already made far too many mistakes and she would do anything to make sure they never happened again.

When the energy had reached its Everest peak, and she had chanted her last word, she screamed out to the heavens. She knew very well the consequences following her actions but she didn't give a damn. In one swift motion, she screamed and drew her hands down to Mamoru's chest and filled his body with every last ounce of energy she had. It was so powerful that even under hypnosis, he screamed out in agony as the electrified energy coursed through him.

When the last ounce of energy left her finger tips, she could feel the weight of the world lifting from her shoulders. Everything that had been lifted in the storm had finally come crashing down. The wind was dying but the thick sheets of energy still had yet to dissipate from the air. The energy around Mamoru was still electrified and still pulsing strong as Mamoru screamed in pain. His eyes were wide and his joints were bending in contortions as every last word of the spell was warping his mind.

When the last strand of her hair had finally rested on her shoulders, Saeko slowly opened her eyes. She could see Mamoru still writing in pain but it was only for a moment. Her head became very light as the world around her started to spin. She tried to regain balance but it was no use. Saeko tried taking one last breath of air but ultimately, it was the consequence she knew was coming. With in seconds, she was falling, as everything slowly started to go black. With in a matter of seconds, she had hit the ground, and she had hit the ground hard.

Wow! I got a chapter up…and…like..OMG QUICK! O_o that's a first. Wow…go me…don't expect the same for the next ones XD


	12. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: Oh, how I wish I owned sailor moon but…I do not. I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!

Chapter 11: Love in the past tense

"Saeko…" He whispered, as his voice acclimated to a slight worry "Saeko! Come on Saeko, wake up" he patted her cheek lightly as he placed a cool cloth on her head.

Saeko stirred only bit a tiny bit so Mamoru poured drips of water down Saeko's mouth and re-applied the wet cloth. When she released a weakened moan, Mamoru sighed in relief. Slowly, her eyes started to open as they adjusted to the bright light. She took a look at her surroundings and found herself laying down on a bench in front of a large ornate fountain, her head resting in Mamoru's lap. As if on cue, Mamoru looked down at her, full of relief.

"What happened?" She said exasperated, as if on cue.

"After I came to find you, you did your usual chastise. Then, you took me outside with a glass of water and for some fresh air after I started feeling light headed from the burn. When we reached the fountain, we passed by this store and there was some strange funky odor strongly coming from it. I seemed to be fine, but it made you _very_ light headed and dizzy, more so than me. I started feeling much better, but you passed out in my arms. I got very worried so I took you to the bench to rest."

Saeko smiled, though inside, an evil grin was spread across her soul. So far, things were going smoothly. She hopped that things would continue down this path when they returned.

"Oh Mamoru! I am so sorry to have worried you!" she looked up to her beloved with a frown.

"I am just glad you are ok. I will remember now not to go by that store again. The smell _was_ off putting but I had no idea you were _that_ sensitive."

"Thank you. You are too good to me." She slowly tried to sit up but she was still too weak. Mamoru held her again when she nearly fell off the bench.

"Come." Mamoru scooped her up in his arms "We need to get back to Cheiko. I am sure she is worried sick and unfortunately, my cell is in my jacket…though I could have _sworn_ I put it in my back pocket." He looked confused over the location of his cell but shrugged it off.

When Mamoru's strong arms embraced Saeko, she could feel a flood of emotions encompass her entire body. It felt good. Warm. Safe. She smiled as her cheeks flushed, and she rested her head on Mamoru's chest. Things were going perfectly, and being in his arms, she never felt happier. Mamoru looked down at Saeko, resting quietly, and he smiled. Saeko looked back up, and she was on cloud nine.

When the two returned, Cheiko nearly knocked over the table getting up to run to her brother. Her glass of water toppled over and spilled on the floor but she didn't care. She was out of breath by the time she reached the front of the restaurant, surely drawing attention to herself but again, she didn't care. She halted to a stop the moment she saw Saeko resting in Mamoru's arms.

"Oh my god! What happened! I was worried! I tried calling but your cell rang in your pocket! It's been almost 10 minutes!" she helped Mamoru to the table and helped Saeko into her chair.

Mamoru relayed the story back to Cheiko about Saeko passing out. Saeko looked at Cheiko with a hidden grin. She knew the truth, but Cheiko was eating up Mamoru's words like cake. Cheiko was relieved to know that both were ok, and glad to know that before Saeko passed out, she had convinced Mamoru to see a doctor on Monday. She wasn't going to be mad because she knew that Mamoru did the right thing by letting Saeko lay on the bench. Cheiko even made a joke about the smell, saying it was one of Mamoru's deadly farts that caused Saeko to pass out, but Mamoru gave her a stern look indicating that that particular topic wasn't polite meal conversation. He tried to hide a full blown laugh, knowing that it could have been a possibility and knowing that the word fart was a trigger for his laughing, but he knew Saeko would disapprove. Cheiko sank in her seat in embarrassment.

Despite his stern look, Saeko giggled. She was honestly happy in that moment and she felt that everything could be overcome and she could leave triumphant. She looked at Cheiko, and told her that it was funny and that she didn't mind. She was feeling so confident in what she did, that she started to feel that the need to eradicate Cheiko wouldn't have to be an option. Mamoru remained under her strings, and she didn't feel any resistance yet. Maybe she could have a normal life, a normal family. Maybe, she could have it all.

The rest of the meal went with out a hitch, that is, until the dessert buffet. Saeko glanced at her beloved and gave her a stern look. One that said "you can have A _PIECE_ but don't you _dare_ behave like an animal and stuff your face". When he rose from his seat, he asked her what she wanted from the dessert buffet and she merely chose a modest small fruit tart with a scoop of ice cream.

Mamoru how ever, thought he wanted it all. His mind was telling him that he only wanted to grab one small slice of lemon pie and nothing else, yet…why did he feel this pulling sensation to want to load up a huge dinner plate with everything? He wasn't one for desserts, or was he? The feeling left him very confused, and Saeko picked up on it in a snap.

She could feel the powerful tug at his soul, but she just smiled smugly. She knew what was going on, but this time, it wouldn't win. Her control was ever so strong and she would _not_ be taking any more chances. When Mamoru returned with her tart and he with his lemon pie, she smiled pleasantly at his choice and nodded in approval. Cheiko grimaced as she then got up for her plate, noting how whipped Saeko had Mamoru.

When Cheiko returned, her plate was loaded with all sorts of sweets, next to that was a bowl of ice cream. Saeko looked at Cheiko with wide eyes, commenting on the mountain of calories, but Cheiko just laughed it off. As Cheiko started shoveling the sweets in her mouth, Saeko grumbled in discontent as every action was reminding her of the princess. She could deal with it if someone other than Mamoru displayed any personality traits, but it still wasn't her cup of tea to see.

Saeko glanced over at Mamoru and she could see him slowly trying to eat his pie, apparently trying to make the taste last longer since he was only allowed one slice. The intense struggle with in him was driving him nuts as he desperately yearned for a brownie and some cookies, but he couldn't quite place why. He felt his mind resisting temptation quite well but equally frustrating was the high urge to drag his sister's plate in front of him and take a huge fork full. A whiney voice entered his head, whining about why he was not allowed to get up for more sweets, but that thought only lasted mere seconds before it washed away.

Saeko could easily sense the struggle, and started to get a tad uneasy. Could her magic withstand? This would be the true test. Every second that passed by, she became more and more nervous, barely nibbling on her tart, letting all the ice cream melt atop the tart. When Mamoru finally finished his slice of pie, he placed his fork down on the plate and his napkin on top of it. Cheiko looked at him with wide eyes and asked if he was finished, to which he smiled.

"Yes. I am full. Honestly! That lunch was delicious!"

"But you only had one slice of pie! I've known you to go back for thirds on dessert!"

"Look, I don't need to be filling my belly with unhealthy sweets. Nor do I need to show no manners by stuffing my face to the brim like you have. That one slice of pie was just fine, thank you"

Cheiko grimaced, and then leaned in to whisper into her brother's ear about how Saeko must have him whipped to the bone if he was to deny going back for seconds on dessert. Mamoru gasped.

"She most certainly has not! How many servings of dessert I choose to eat is my business! Perhaps I am just trying to be more health conscious!"

Cheiko rolled her eyes and shook her head before continuing to eat.

The walk down the street was another bright one. This street hardly had any tree's to offer shade but thankfully, the sun was in just the right spot to allow a casting shadow from the buildings. Even though the sun shone bright, it was still somewhat chilly, enough to show each and every breath but no enough to be uncomfortable.

Saeko had given the promise of shopping to Cheiko, and being so confident in her power hold, she agreed to let Cheiko lead the way. Mamoru, linked arm in arm, strode with Saeko down the busy sidewalk. On the occasion, Cheiko would stop to ogle at a store front window at horribly expensive merchandise, which Mamoru would promptly shake his head. He would then go on about the value of money and how each yen should be spent wisely, only to be followed by Cheiko…reminding him of Saeko's promise.

Saeko nodded in agreement with Cheiko and persuaded Mamoru to let Cheiko get what she pleased, with in reason of course. Four stores and five shopping bags later, Cheiko beamed with excitement. Mamoru looked ready to pass out from exhaustion and Saeko looked about the same. He was too tired to scold Cheiko for buying so many things, and scolding Saeko for giving in. It was also hard to remember that a teenager had the stamina of a cheetah when it came to spending money. Saeko pointed to a bench in front of a food cart and sat down while Mamoru went to get drinks. She patted the seat next to her, and reluctantly…Cheiko sat down.

"T-Thank you. For the stuff you bought." Cheiko lowered her head humbly "These are really nice things! The cashmere scarf is gorgeous."

"It was the least I could do for earlier. If I haven't said it enough, I am truly sorry. I know I have a temper and I let it ruin our first meeting. Coming from wealth myself, I know how important first impressions are and I know I gave the wrong one." Her expression became sullen "I just want to get to know you. I can tell how important you are to Mamoru, and anyone who is important to the man I love, is important to me."

"Yeah, ever since our parents passed away, we grew very close. Has he ever said the…you know…L word to you yet?"

Saeko's expression darkened, not only at her comment, but at the mention of parents. It was just one more reminder of that awful cemetery.

"No. Not yet." Her eyes became distant, but her voice spoke with absolution. "He will one day. I just know it. Soon." She was about to continue, when Mamoru came walking up to the bench. .

"Oh! My tea!" Cheiko gleamed as she jumped up from the bench and ran toward her brother. She grabbed her tea, turned around, and headed back to the bench only to trip over a crack in the sidewalk and tumble to the ground on her knees. It was followed by incessant wails of distress as her hot tea spilled out in front of her.

Mamoru immediately went to help his sister up, and dry her tears. He rolled his eyes in embarrassment over a teenager's tears then scolded her for not looking where she was walking. She sniffled, and held out her palm, which had been scraped by the fall and whimpered about how much it hurt. He gave her a comforting hug and walked her over to the bench.

Saeko could only watch in disgust. It was happening again. Those mannerisms. She constantly told herself that she would do everything in her power to not let it get to her, but it was inevitable. Any behaviors which stirred up bad memories always left her a bit sour, but for the sake of Mamoru, she put on her façade and smiled, pulling a small first aid pouch from her purse. She tended to her wound with affectionate care and when all was said and done, Cheiko had completely forgotten about the incident when Mamoru came back to the bench with a fresh cup of tea for his sister.

After a few minutes on the bench, taking in the scenery and the chill, Cheiko stood up eagerly. She was itching to do more shopping, and knowing how exhausted the two adults were, she knew the perfect place to go. Well, that and the fact that a new issue was out that she had to get her pretty little hands on.

Cheiko lead the way down the street and around the corner to a large store front. Saeko tilted her head as she looked at the sign, trying to recall why this looked familiar and it wasn't until she opened the doors that it all came back. Mamoru, how ever, didn't even seem to remember.

The lay out was still the same, and she could recall every detail of her first encounter. She had actually found him. After all the searching, she found him. The memory replayed in her head, from the avalanche of books, to that first glance. It was that moment, which set the wheels in motion and changed her life.

Cheiko bounced excitedly as she noticed the small poster on the wall, indicating the new release. She tugged at Mamoru's jacket, an indication that she wanted him to follow.

"May I steal your boyfriend for a few minutes!" Cheiko begged. "There is something I want to show him."

Saeko looked up from a wedding magazine she had picked up and regarded her wearily but by the time she could object, Cheiko and Mamoru were half way across the store. Saeko may be confident in her powers, but she couldn't risk leaving the two of them alone. She followed them, making sure to stay on the other side of the book shelf so she could sense if anything went awry.

On the other side of the shelf, Cheiko studied the books carefully, to find the new release but dismayed when it wasn't there.

"Found it!" Mamoru exclaimed, as he waved Cheiko over to an end cap. Cheiko immediately snatched the book out of her hand and gasped in delight. It was the new issue, and much to her surprise, it was also the last volume. She knew what that meant. Tears, and lots of them. It also meant that the Author would finally be revealed. Up until this point, the author had been using a pen name and had mentioned that in the previous volume, she would finally reveal herself. Unable to wait that long to find out, Cheiko immediately flipped to the last page with the author's notes but before she could read it all, her brother snatched the book out of her hands. All she saw was the word "Meioh".

"Ai No Senshi!" Mamoru's voice lit up.

"Since when do you read this?" Cheiko regarded him, bemused…unsure if she ever recalled him being into it.

"Since I always have a few days before I visit and give it to you" Mamoru whispered in his sister's ear, as to not arouse suspicion to others around that he read girls shoujo manga.

"It's the last volume" Cheiko said solemnly. "She may lose everything and everyone close to her!" Cheiko referred to the main character who was now in her end all battle with some tough decision ahead of her. "But, I will admit, it was a fun ride. I felt really connected to the book."

"You too? Every time I read, I just felt almost nostalgic, so to say. Maybe I am just remembering a story I read in the past that was similar. Who knows."

Their voices were barely audible, even just one shelf away. It did nothing but agitates Saeko and make her jump to conclusions. Why was she so fearful? Why were her nerves so tense? She had control of the situation, so…things should be fine but why did she have doubts suddenly creeping into her head? She wouldn't stand for it. What she wanted was with in her grasp, if she could only just get a hold of herself.

"It's the last volume" Cheiko pouted her lower lip "but I don't get my allowance until Aunt and Uncle get back…I _guess_ the book will be here when it gets back…" she let out a huge sigh of disappointment, making sure it was evidently clear to her brother.

He rolled his eyes and let out a sigh of defeat. "I guess I could use some reading material, and I do want to find out how this ends." He took out his wallet and flipped through the multitude of bills, making his decision clear to Cheiko.

She jumped up and surrounded her arms around Mamoru's neck and pressed dozens of kisses on his cheek, "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" she beamed happily. "You are totally awesome!" she jumped down and placed the book in his hands.

"I try…" Mamoru smiled, enjoying seeing his sister genuinely happy.

"I swear I can pay you back when I get my allowance! I mean it, ok? You go ahead and check out with it. I am going to find the little girls room and I will meet you and Saeko at the check out!" Cheiko skipped away joyfully.

Saeko took the opportune time to sashay from behind the other side of the shelf and stand directly in front of Mamoru. She smiled innocently, asking him what he and his sister were up to. He was about to mention the book, but stopped himself. He knew Saeko hated magical girl books and him reading them, and with her temper, she may jump to conclusions. He didn't quite understand how a mere book could send her into such a tizzy, but he didn't dare question it. He tried to hide the book quickly in his jacket but Saeko was quicker. Immediately, her eyes flared with anger when she flipped through the pages.

"What the HELL crap is this!" she tried to scream in her whispered tone. "I've TOLD you how much I can't STAND anything to do with magical girls. You're not going to READ this shit, are you!" her temper flared as she threw the book on the ground.

Mamoru tried to speak, but a burning sensation flared in his hand again, rendering him unable to utter even a single syllable. It felt hot, and the burning was starting to become unbearable but his utter lack of response only seemed to anger Saeko more.

"Well? ANSWER ME!" she took her foot and stomped down on the book in heated rage. "You KNOW I can't stand those types of books. You KNOW how it upsets me! I will NOT have my boyfriend reading this fucking GARBAGE!" She raised her hand in an attempt to slap him but Cheiko came running by.

"Hey! Hey!" Stop it! What the fuck is wrong with you! I haven't even paid for the book yet!" She shot a glare at Saeko, having heard the entire conversation. "That book is for me! He is only buying it for me because I don't get my allowance yet!" Cheiko bent down and picked up the now dirty book and replaced it on the shelf with a fresh new copy.

Saeko shot a glance at Mamoru, who nodded. "I won't read it! What? I'm not allowed to buy my sister things?" Mamoru replied heatedly.

"I better not catch you reading it. Now lets go" Saeko turned on her heels and marched for the front counter, slapping several magazines on the counter.

Cheiko pulled on Mamoru's sleeve to whisper in his ear. "Geeze, what crawled up her ass and died?" Cheiko grimaced

"I'm sorry. I should have warned you. She has this vendetta against the magical girl shoujo line. Vendetta? Hatred, I don't know anymore. She gets really pissy if she catches me reading or having anything to do with those books. I think they stir up nasty memories for her, but of what, I don't know to be honest. I just got so excited to read the last volume, I kind of forgot. I'll read it when she is not around. If she finds it, I'll lie and say that you left it by accident."

"A relationship based with lies? Oh, Mamoru." Cheiko shook her head and then stared at Saeko who was busy having a dispute with the cashier over her magazines "I don't know about her, bro. She is so damn unpredictable, and I've only known her a few hours. You are with her, WHY again?"

Mamoru remained stoically silent as he walked up to the registers, his silence speaking volumes that his voice couldn't say. He placed the book on the counter after Saeko had left, obviously with out her magazines, but a coupon all tore to pieces and a distraught cash register near tears. He offered his sympathies and then paid for the book.

When Mamoru came outside, he found Saeko pacing back and forth mumbling nasty obscenities about the store and its employees. He came around to comfort her but she only brushed him away. Cheiko came by to ask what was wrong but Saeko just grumbled. Mamoru began to wonder if the book had put her in such an irate mode. Despite her mood, he eventually got her to talk about what was wrong.

She then went on a heated rant about the magazines she wanted to buy and a coupon she wanted to use but the fine print in the coupon was all wonky and it caused a mess and she couldn't use it. Mamoru was able to calm her down and explain how retail works and to Cheiko's surprise, her brother got Saeko to go into the store not only buy the magazines she wanted, but to apologize to the cashier.

"Wow. She's one of THOSE customers, isn't she?" Cheiko giggled.

"What do you mean?" Mamoru barely looked up from the book, having a moment to steal a few glances while Saeko was in the store.

"I got a summer job over break at one of Uncle's side stores so I could save up for some things with my own money. I've seen customers like her and they are not fun to deal with. Specially when- HEY!" She snatched the book out of Mamoru's hands when it was apparent that he wasn't paying attention again and had this scary trance look on his face.

"Maybe that's why Saeko hates you reading these books. You drown out everything!" Cheiko glanced at the page that's he had stopped on. Her eyes were drawn to a particular panel with interest. The main character was having a flash back to an earlier time, and in this panel, she was shown handing her beloved a musical locket necklace.

She wondered why her interest had been drawn to this necklace and then it hit her! She reached into her large purse and dug around, causing enough commotion with all the crap she had stored inside, she caused Mamoru to snap out of his blank stare.

"Where is it! Where is- ah! Here it is!" she said as she pulled the item out. "When you came to pick me up, I found this on the floor just before we loaded in the car. I figured it must have fallen out of your coat pocket. I know how much you really wanted it. I am sorry I didn't return it sooner! I forgot!"

Cheiko took his hand, and in it, she placed the golden star locket and looked up at her brother and smiled. "It's in your hands now! Don't lose it or mother will scold you from heaven!" Cheiko laughed, which immediately turned to concern.

Mamoru was caught in another trance as his eyes became deep with thought. He opened the locket and the music started to play, which drew him in; deeper and deeper with each note. The music enveloped his soul and as if by instinct, he grabbed the book in his sisters hands.

The book was still open to the same page, and he placed the locket on top of the page and let the music play its soft melody. It was as if both objects were casting a spell over him and he couldn't draw away. Emotions started to flood over him. Feelings. Feelings of a past he couldn't remember. A past that he knew had no way of exsisting but some how, did. And again, there came the young girl's laughter, even stronger now. An image of her school uniform swaying in the wind, and for a moment, he could almost feel her wisps of hair brushing against his arm.

When Cheiko nudged his shoulder gently, he shook out of his trance and looked over at his sister. His eyes bore no expression and his eyes were empty. When he slowly glanced down, the music still playing softly, the memories seemed to stay strong, only appearing in small blips bubbles. Every emotion stirred even stronger with each passing note. He placed the book in his overly large coat pocket but kept the locket out as to listen to the enchanting music.

And then, the struggle began, with his mind was greeted by confusion. He knew what he wanted to do right this second, but something had a death grip on him that failed him from reaching it. Inside, he was facing a deep struggle which only caused him torment and anguish.

He stood there for what appeared to be minutes, his face wrought with anger, frustration, anguish, despair, pain, and a litany of other emotions which he couldn't seem to sort. It felt as if his entire body was being ripped at each nerve, and that someone had shoved a fist in his chest and twisted his heart. Cheiko shot a glance at her brother and it was obvious to her that something was wrong.

His hand reached for his head, as if by pain and his breathing became labored. He tried to scream, but the pain was so intense, he could do nothing but seethe through his teeth. The struggle was intense, and instantly, sweat beaded off Mamoru's forehead.

Suddenly, a shock of electricity shot through the air, causing instant sparks radiating between Cheiko and Mamoru. Mamoru's eyes widened as he drew in a single breath. With in that second, what ever internal struggle that was taking place, had snapped like a rubber band pulled too taught. Wasting not one second, he grabbed Cheiko's arm.

"W-W-What are you doing! OW!" Cheiko stuttered as Mamoru yanked hard to pull her close.

"We need to go." Mamoru declared flatly. "Now."

"What? Go, where? What about Saeko!"

"No time to explain. We need to go, and NOW!" Mamoru shouted

"Not until you tell me where!" Cheiko planted her heels firmly to the ground.

"The cemetery. We can see mom and dad while you are here! We must hurry…quickly…before-"

Before Mamoru could continue, a shrill and very high pitched scream emitted from the store, causing his head to turn. Another scream emanated with enough force, it shattered the glass of the store front windows causing glass to fly outward toward Cheiko and Mamoru. Mamoru instantly grabbed his coat like a shield and covered a shrieking Cheiko.

"Mamoru, what's going on! Was that the store alarm or a burglar or something?" Cheiko screamed, as she brushed glass off her jacket but Mamoru didn't respond

Saeko was storming out of the store, her hair tousled and her eyes flaring with an anger which was not of this world. People in the store were screaming, many for help and others in fear. It was when Saeko noticed the locket in Mamoru's hand, that she let out one final cry which caused everyone in the store to fall limp to the ground.

"Cheiko! Lets go!" Mamoru stood up and yanked his sister off the ground. He placed the locket in his jacket and started walking briskly, as Cheiko desperately tried to keep up. When he looked behind him, he saw Saeko barely keeping pace, but just enough to make Mamoru quicken his step.

"What about Saeko! Slow down!" Cheiko glanced back at Saeko who was falling behind. Mamoru only continued walking. "What's wrong? Why are we going to the cemetery, and now? Can't we wait for Saeko?" Again, Mamoru remained silent.

He made various lefts and rights, as if trying to get Saeko confused, but Saeko didn't miss a step. She knew where he was going, and knowing that every once of power she had with in her failed, sent her over the edge. She refused to lose this battle and at every single cost to her, she would make damn sure she stayed victorious. Her anger radiated outward in all directions, causing sparks of electricity to snap power lines and wreak havoc down the street.

Everything about her now was on pure emotion and all that anger swirling in the air was enough to power the entire nation of Japan. How ever though, her energy levels were falling fast. With most of her energy expended at the restaurant, she desperately tried to keep up but with each block she became more breathless. Mamoru kept walking faster but some how, Saeko still managed to keep a steady pace. When Mamoru turned the corner and saw the bridge ahead, he made a dash for it, and luckilyy, Saeko managed to stumble to catch her breath.

"What the hell is going on! Are you trying to run away from her? Slow down!"

"No."

"Goodness!" Cheiko panted "Why all of a sudden this urge to see mom and dad?" Cheiko didn't question his reluctance to include Saeko but she figured it not only had to do with the rage in her eyes, but her earlier conversation with Motoki.

"I…I don't know. It just some how, right at this moment, feels important to me that we go here." Mamoru said as he weaved his way quickly around the grave stones.

"But, we aren't even going the right way! Mom and dad are the other direction!" She looked up at Mamoru and noticed a fierce determination on his face. One that scared her.

Mamoru weaved his way down one last row before coming to a halt. As he stared down at the grave stone, he felt his heart stop as well as his breath. He stood there, trembling ever so slightly, trying desperately hard to hide tears burning behind his lids. He knelt down and his hands traced over the words on the stone, and with each letter, he could feel his heart breaking.

"Are you ok?" Cheiko wrapped her arms around her brother and gave him a fierce hug. Instead of returning the affection, he just remained silent.

"No! He is NOT ok! NOTHING IS OK!"

The shout caused Cheiko to turn her head as Mamoru remained focused on the grave stone. With in seconds, Cheiko let out a horrifying scream which snapped Mamoru out of his stare. She let out another scream and a yelp of pain. Mamoru immediately jumped to his feet, totally flabbergasted by Saeko's reaction and her incredulous behavior.

"Let her GO!" Mamoru shouted

Saeko was several grave stones away, with Cheiko in her grasp and tears streaming down her cheeks. A blade that had been kept always in Saeko's purse was now at Cheiko's throat which had already gained a small slice and was trickling blood. The anger and rage in Saeko's eyes was unrelenting and steps closer only made Saeko's grip tighter.

"I said, let GO of my sister! Don't you DARE do anything to hurt her or this relationship is OVER!" but Mamoru's remark did nothing to Saeko.

"Don't you DARE use that tone with me! I specifically forbade you from coming here yet you openly defied me! OPENLY DEFIED! And all because of this little BRAT!" She tugged hard on Cheiko's arm, causing the young teen to wince in pain as something snapped.

"What does SHE have to do with anything! LET HER GO!"

"It's ALL because of her! EVERYTHING IS HER FAULT!" Saeko cried but Mamoru only inched closer. "You take ONE step closer and I swear to GOD! She will die by MY hands. And once she does, I will erase any memory you ever had of her. JUST LIKE I ERASED HER!" Saeko pointed to the grave stone behind Mamoru as tears poured down her face.

Mamoru looked at the grave stone behind him, unable to make sense of what Saeko had just said. All he cared about right at this moment was saving his sister. He swore when his parents died, that he would do anything to protect her, even if it cost him his own life. He knew right this second, that if Saeko was willing to go this far over jealousy, then Cheiko was more important to him than Saeko

"Ever since she came here. Ever since I found out. She stands in our way, Mamoru! She is a nuicance, a bother. I don't EVER want to see her again! She is ruining our life!" She gripped tighter onto Cheiko's arm, totally oblivious to her tears and her pleas and begging. "She is the reason you are here at the cemetery! She is the reason you are such…such…UGH! SHE IS THE REASON FOR EVERYTHING!"

"Let…her….go! I will not have your petty jealousy affect the _one_ person who truly matters to me!"

The comment was like a slap in the face to Saeko. Tears burned behind her lids as anger prevented them from falling. That was the last straw. It was as if he was speaking words of the past. She started to recall every memory. Every single bitter memory. It only resolved to strengthen her grip on Cheiko, determined to get rid of her anyway she could. Cheiko was in sobs, her arm obviously broken, and her neck still trickling blood. Saeko's eyes started to glow a deep hue of red, as her energy poured everwhere. Saeko wasn't sure if she possessed enough energy but damn it! She had to try!

"All I ever wanted, all I ever needed. It was you. This whole time. You're the only one, Endymion." She continued to stare down Mamoru, trying her best to hold back her barrage of tears. "You are the only one I have ever loved. The only one who was able to capture my heart. I would do anything for you! Absolutely anything!" But when Mamoru didn't respond back, her heart broke in pieces and tears flooded down her cheeks.

"I love you…" she whispered as she attempted one last time to capture not only his mind, but his heart. With Cheiko still in her grip, she walked closer to Mamoru. Instead of backing away in fear, Mamoru firmly stood his ground. With out warning, and by pure surprise, she placed a kiss directly on his lips.

It didn't take long before mamoru shoved her away, his eyes filled with hurt and betrayal. He couldn't quite explain this feeling and it disturbed him to think that it was due to his sister. No! This was different. He was feeling the hurt and betrayal of someone but he couldn't quite place it. Instead, his face was filled with anger as he made his resolve.

"We are THROUGH Saeko! DONE! What you have done is unforgivable! If you don't let my sister go…" Mamoru reached into his pocket to grab his cell "Then I will call the police…"

But before Mamoru could pull it out, a bright ball of white light came barreling down the sky. It blinded all three, and landed behind Saeko with a loud explosion leaving a large crater in the ground. The smoldering blast sent shock waves careening down the slope of the cemetery, knocking Mamoru off his feet while Saeko managed to hold her ground.

When Saeko looked up to where the bright light had come from, she immediately gasped. There it was! After all these years, she finally had access to it again and she could escape! She'd take Cheiko with her and go to a place where Mamoru wouldn't have a chance to get to her. She could have time to change things and fix the very flaws in her plan.

Seizing the moment, Saeko grabbed Cheiko and mustered up any energy she could. She started to levitate off the ground but with draining reserves of energy, it was difficult to get a running start. She knew that if she couldn't get away fast enough, she may lose her chance. She concentrated even harder now to draw her energy and gain speed but Cheiko was holding her down. "No!" she thought. She wouldn't let go. All this was Cheiko's fault and she was sure of it! This little bitch deserved to die!

Cheiko let out a terrifying scream, reaching out for her brother but being still on the ground, he was just far enough beyond her reach. Tears were streaming down her face and a few drops splashed on Mamoru's face. His eyes fluttered open and when he saw Saeko and Cheiko, he immediately jumped to his feet. Saeko was levitating away, a wicked determination in her eyes which sent panic running up and down Mamoru's spine.

Cheiko instantly screamed and grabbed onto Mamoru's jacket to hold on, but Saeko held too tight and was flying away too fast. Mamoru screamed out for Cheiko but it was no use. As she slowly started flying away with Saeko, the jacket slipped off of Mamoru and into Cheiko's possession. Cheiko was far, far up in the air, kicking and screaming but Saeko never let go. When Mamoru had lost grip on Cheiko, it gave Saeko more energy and she flew upward like a bolt of light. Tears flooded his face as his sister got farther and farther away and all Mamoru could do was stare helplessly as he watched Saeko fly away and then disappear.

And that moment, he felt completely and totally lost. And completely and totally empty.

Authors notes:

Sorry it took MANY MANY months to update! I had my last semester in school, and it was a doozy…so much so that I had a mental breakdown of sorts and had to find a therapist. Now that the semester is done, I felt inspired to write. I Finally finished this chapter! Please let me know what you think!

Again, I apologize profusely to my readers! My life caught up with me and I had to get my priorities straight before I continued onward. Now that I am done with school, I hope to dish out stories at least once a month but we'll see.


	13. Chapter 12: Unlocked

I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON

Chapter 12: Unlocked

Tears streamed down Mamoru's face as he slowly watched his sister get farther and farther away. He desperately wanted to scream out, or to do _something_ but he wasn't even sure what he _could_ do. He wasn't even sure it was real. Surely, it had to be a dream…right? People can't fly. Even if they could, Saeko isn't mean enough to take his sister away! He would roll over, and open his eyes and find that it was all a dream. One very bad dream.

Mamoru tried desperately to pretend that this was all a dream. He would turn around and his sister and Saeko would be there. Everything would be normal! He would go home, and…and- who was he kidding. His sister, his flesh and blood, was gone and unless he knew where Saeko had taken her, he didn't know if he could ever get her back. The harsh reality set in and in one last dire attempt to call back, he screamed out his sister's name. When he heard no response but the dead silence, he fell to his knees and started sobbing.

He was so caught up in the moment that he had completely forgotten that he was at the cemetery. It wasn't until he heard a voice whisper in his ear that he snapped out of his distraught state and looked to find the voice. He saw no one. Again, the voice called to him, in a name he did not recognize. Some how though, it struck a chord in his heart.

When he felt a cold brush against his shoulder and a giggle in his ear, he immediately stood up, caught in who ever was trying to get his attention. He looked all around him but there was no one there. Instead of being spooked out by this apparent ghost, he was intrigued as the voice trailed off. The voice drew his attention forward to the grave stone that he had stopped at earlier and it was then he remembered.

He was running from Saeko! He knew she would disapprove of him coming to the cemetery but he just had to take his sister to see mom and dad! He couldn't quite, though, figure out why he had this sudden urge to go _and_ go against something Saeko was adamantly against. All he remembered upon entering the cemetery was stopping at this particular grave instead of going a few more rows to his parents.

As he continued to stare at the grave stone, the voice became clearer. She was whispering a name to him, as if calling to him but the name was not one he was used to hearing. Some how though, he knew that the call was meant for him. He could hear the voice to his left and his right and it had grasped him so firmly, he didn't dare move from his spot. The voice had even made him oblivious to the fact that his sister was gone.

Why was he drawn to this grave sight? His eyes narrowed as he knelt down to brush his hands over the letters on the grave. He had remembered months ago when he was here, how he had met three young teenagers and the story about a little infant who had died shortly after birth. Tears started stinging under his eyes, something which perplexed him to no end. He didn't even know the Tsukino family yet; he felt a heart ache for their infant daughter who had died many, many years ago.

With each passing breath, he felt his heart break deeper and deeper yet, he could not tear away from this grave. The young girls voice became clearer and clearer and at times, he could swear that someone was there with him. Something was tugging at the back of his memory, something that was very important. He felt that its importance was something meant to be forgotten and that digging it back up would only cause dire consequences in a way that he couldn't comprehend. The memory pulled stronger now and he remembered it as the same memories that would occasionally pop in and out of his brain from time to time.

He tried to ignore it, trying desperately now to re-focus on his sister but the voice had him and would not let go. Mamoru was on the verge of remembering something big but being on that edge drove him crazy. His brain writhed in agony as he was conflicted between what he knew and thought he knew about the world and when the emotions became too overwhelming, he broke town in tears.

"I can't take this anymore!" he cried as he looked up to the heavens for an answer. Just at that moment, he saw a glint in the sky which immediately caught his attention. He heard the ruffle in the air and when he caught a glimpse, his eyes widened. His jacket, which Cheiko had pulled off of him, had landed on the ground just a few grave sites over. Mamoru immediately looked up at the sky, thinking his sister was somewhere but it was empty space.

However, the flutter of pages sent his eyes upward. With in an instant, his attention was drawn to a book falling from the sky. When he was able to get a closer look at it, he noticed the all too familiar title. His eyes watched as the book hurdled down toward the ground, landing perfectly square on the Tsukino grave in front of him.

The book opened up and a gust of wind feverishly flipped the pages but strangely, the book did not move. It flipped through each page, as if it was trying to find one page in particular in which to stop. When the wind had stopped, it left the book on the last pages of the manga and the pages before him made Mamoru's breath come to a halt.

The book had gained his full attention, making Mamoru kneel down to stare at the last 2 pages intently. His heart rate quickened and he swallowed hard at what he saw before him. Memories came racing into his mind at a rapid fire speed but he couldn't make sense of any of it.

He read the last pages with intense concentration. The main character had just finished her ultimate battle and in the process, had managed to save the world while at the same time, bringing about peace. It had come at a price though. Everyone she held dear had lost their lives in the process, even her beloved prince. She had to choose to save the entire world, or save them and she chose the ultimate sacrifice.

On the second to last page, she was on her knees sobbing in regards to those she lost. In choosing to save the world, those that were dear to her had paid the price in an effort to help her. She vowed that from that moment, she would be strong, and be the leader that she was meant to be. A voice called out to the main character and tears streamed down her face as the familiarity hit hear heart.

"You made the ultimate sacrifice." Her friend smiled

"And with our strength, you were able to come out ahead!" her other friend gave her a thumbs up

The main characters friends had been with her all along helping her fight the battle and as a reward for her bravery and her courageous efforts, her friend told her that while at the gates to heaven, they were given the permission to return to earth.

What caught Mamoru next made his eyes flood with tears. The main character was happy that her friends had returned to her but when she looked into the crowd, her lover was no where in sight. He too had succumbed to the battle and lost his life and when she didn't see him before her, she wept.

Just then, a familiar melody played and the main character gasped. A locket that was around her neck had opened and started playing as if on cue. As the crowed parted, a familiar voice called out to her.

"No matter what happens, no matter how many times we are reborn. No matter how many times our lives our sacrificed. I am always meant to find my way back to you. No matter what happens, I will do everything in my power to protect you, even die for you. Our love is written by the gods, forbidden by the gods but no matter what they say, I will love you until the end of eternity." A dark haired man approached the main character and kissed her hand before getting down on one knee and pulling out a box from behind him. The last page showed the main character in a white gown, with everyone around her, a church in the back ground. Her new husband was staring back at his new wife, commenting on the future ahead.

"No matter what happens, you will always be invincible…"

It wasn't until that familiar glint drew his attention away from the book and out of the corner of his eye he saw it. With a clink, the star locket had bounced off the book and landed right next to the last page. The cover had sprung open and immediately, the familiar sweet melody enveloped the air.

Mamoru stared down at the locket, his eyes glazed over and his mind focused on its hypnotic melody. Memories of the books ending as well as memories of his own were intertwining in his mind and becoming one. The last line he had read echoed through his mind and thoughts raced in front of his eyes on fast forward. Finally, it hit. He drew in his breath, and his eyes snapped open as tears flowed freely.

Everything. It had all become one hundred percent clear. He could remember everything. The smell of perfume in her silver hair, her dress, her voice. Warm spring nights sneaking away from the palace just to see her. The taste of her lips, the touch of her skin. Mamoru closed his eyes as he let every memory soak into his skin. It sent warm sensations all over as he could recall every last memory. It was all so very clear.

He could vividly recall the desolate darkness of the moon, brightened only by her bright smile and captivating warmth. Every night, he would wait for her; wait for her arrival in Elysion as she snuck around to prevent being seen. He would rendezvous on the moon with her as well, knowing that their love was forbidden by the gods.

Then, he could see her face again. Her cheery smile as she went skipping down the street after school. Her blond hair wafted in the breeze and her lilac perfume filled his nostrils. The memories of every battle, every sacrifice played vividly in his mind and filled his heart with warmth.

He then recalled it. The most intimate of moments when the two of them had shared the pinnacle of their love for the first time. The memories of that night were as clear as could be as each kiss, each caress enveloped his body. Moonlight shone through the window of his apartment bedroom, providing the only light to cast shadow on their naked bodies enveloped beneath the sheets. Even in the dim light, he caressed her with such sweet intimacy that sent shivers up and down his spine. The warmth of her body resonated within him, and he could taste each kiss he teasingly drew over her entire body. When the final moment of unity arrived, his eyes snapped open and he could barely breathe.

He remembered Serenity- no! He remembberd Tsukino Usagi! The girl that had captured his heart and the one he was destined to be with until the end of forever. Every last memory was so vivid, so real but at the same time, it left him feeling confused.

Before him stood the grave of the girl he loved, dead at only a few days old. Gone, was his sister, taken away to some unknown destination. How could this be real? The memories that flooded him were of a past or present he could not quite figure out. How could he have memories so vividly of Usagi, when she wasn't even alive. How could his sister really be his sister when the memories he had, painfully reminded him that his parents died when he was six, not eighteen!

After Saeko taking off, and his memories returning, he wasn't sure what to make of reality anymore. He wept, not only for the loss of his true love, but the loss of his sister, who meant so much to him. Each memory of his sister and Usagi sent his mind in turmoil as he desperately tried to search for answers. What was real? What was a lie?

A loud shrill scream sent his attention diverting upward toward the sound. Up above, high in the air, he could see a woman falling from the sky, appearing to be unconscious. At first, he squinted to get a better look and then gasped! Could this be Cheiko, he thought? Or maybe it was Saeko! Either way, something told him that he would be getting answers and soon.

Mamoru stood up immediately and to catch the fallen woman, hoping that he could position himself for the catch. Who he caught made his heart stop a beat, and frustration cover his face. It was neither Saeko _or_ Cheiko, that much he knew but the familiar uniform caught his eye. He placed the woman on the ground gently and brushed aside her dark hair and immediately gasped when he recognized her face.

"Pluto!" He shook her gently "Sailor Pluto!"

She didn't stir, so Mamoru lightly tapped her cheek and checked her pulse. She was still breathing and still had a pulse but she appeared very weak. He scrambled over to his fallen jacket and removed a water bottle he purchased while getting hot teas, and carefully placed the bottle to her lips, as well as placing a damp napkin on her forehead. The cool water gently roused Pluto as her eyes fluttered open.

Her breaths were heavy but she slowly managed to awaken into a conscious state. With Mamoru's help, she was able to sit up. When she acclimated to her surroundings, she immediately tried to stand up, as if in a sense of urgency, but her legs gave way and she collapsed into Mamoru's arms. She looked up into those pools of blue and regarded him skepticism.

"Pluto! Are you alright? What happened!" Mamoru's concern sent tears down her face as she knelt up to hug him.

"Thank GOD you know who I am!"

"Of course I do!" He placed his hands on her shoulders, pushed her away and gave her a serious look "What's going on. Something doesn't feel right. Nothing feels right anymore!"

Pluto gave him a hard look, trying her best not to shed more tears and vowing that for Mamoru's sake, she would remain strong. He was the prince _and_ future king. Mamoru regarded her with confusion, as his mind also tried to make sense of everything. His mind then raced back to his meeting with Rei, Makoto, and Minako those many months ago, and recalling how he saw Ami's grave…her death many years more recent than Usagi's. Nothing seemed to add up and damn it, something told him that Pluto had all the answers.

"I am not sure where to begin." Pluto cast a saddened look in the Prince's direction. "I know you want answers, but I can explain in due time but first, we must find the woman you know as Saeko. I know where she has gone but unfortunately, I am yet too weak to call forth my planets power to get there. I am afraid that any time we waste, could be disastrous."

"I am confused! I…I-" Mamoru shook his head

"How much do you remember?"

Mamoru filled her in on the days events, and how Saeko had took off with Cheiko. He explained about all the memories returning to him but conflicting him at the same time. He knew that the locket must have triggered the memory but he wasn't sure of anything more after that. Pluto suddenly became silent as her mind was left to stew over his words.

"Your power" She stood up and reached out her hand to Mamoru. "You must lend me your power. I alone do not have the strength to make the trek alone. I know you do not have much power as the prince, but it will be enough to get us where we need to be…even if it is a slow journey. I can then explain everything."

"My…power?" He clenched his fist as he recalled memories of his past life. Memories flowed through him as he closed his eyes. With in seconds, he was adorned in his regal armor, his cape fluttering in the wind. His eyes opened slowly, and he looked at Pluto and nodded. She looked back at him, her eyes filling with heart ache, knowing that the answers she would give him wouldn't be easy to swallow.

His hand took hers, and with intense concentration, the both of them combined what little power they could muster and formed a large orb surrounding them. As the orb was forming, he felt an extra "oomph" and immediately he felt a familiar warmth surrounding the orb. Though he couldn't see it, he knew that Usagi's spirit was right beside him, offering what little she could in their journey. Pluto looked around the orb and smiled warmly.

"I feel her too" Endymion smiled as he placed a hand on Pluto's shoulders and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Even as a spirit, or ghost if you want to call her that, she still has the biggest heart of anyone I know. Hopefully, with this little energy, it will help in our trek. Perhaps she can offer enough energy when we get to the gates so that I may have enough power to open them. I know that you alone would not have the strength to hold the both of us up and I would not have the strength to hold both of us while opening the doors."

Endymion laughed "It's funny. Usagi was terrified of ghosts, and now here she is, as one."

As the orb slowly lifted off the ground, Endymion started to feel a sense of hope. Still, though, there were many questions left to be answered. There were so many things racing through his mind of what was real and what was a lie. His heart ached at the thought that his sister wasn't real, or that his parents and all his memories were false. No! he wouldn't believe it! There was just no way this could all be a lie! He was _there_ when Cheiko was born! He was in the car when his parents died!

Pluto glanced over at Endymion, whose solemn expression caused sadness in her heart as well. How could she stand to see the prince like this or even tell him that all of this was her fault! She knew Endymion very much so as a King in the 30th century, she knew her feelings for him so, how could she live with all the blame and guilt! She tried so hard to believe that she did what she could, but there were just too many losses! If only she had been more careful! If only she had been stronger!

"Something tells me it won't be easy for you to tell me what happened" Mamoru stood stoically as he kept his gaze upward.

"…I am afraid not…but it is something that I must. Our combined energy coupled with Usagi's spirit still isn't enough t reach our destination as fast as Saeko did. This at least gives me several minutes." Pluto cast a sad glance downward, her fist clenched as she tried to hide the tears "I…I- I might as well just start from the beginning." She took a deep breath for what she knew would be a hard road ahead.

"Let me start with the girl you know as Saeko." Pluto cast a card glance upward, her fists clenched in anger. "I am sure by now you have already guessed at how she is not of this world. So far, everything that has happened up to this point is her doing"

"I am not sure I understand…" Mamoru looked genuinely confused by her statement.

"You will. Think hard about her appearance. Her long red curly locks, those dark red eyes. That personality. Is it all making sense now?"

Mamoru became silent. As the pieces came together, he started to get a clearer picture of who Saeko really was. His eyes widened in shock and he shook his head in disbelief. It couldn't be! There was just no way!

"No! NO! That can't be! When sailor moon transformed into Serenity, the princess and her court destroyed Queen Beryl! She's gone! How could she have…" He looked perplexed as his voice trailed off.

"Because of you. When you chose Sailor moon over her, she couldn't handle the rejection and that's when she took in Metalia's power. She had hoped that in acquiring her power, she could destroy Serenity because deep down she felt that it was serenity's fault that you didn't love her. She wanted to destroy the one thing that meant most to you because if she couldn't have you, then she wouldn't allow anyone else. Her hatred for Serenity was so extreme but what she didn't count on was Serenity's strength. Of course, that failed…"

"Yes, I remember…" Endymion closed his eyes to let the memories rush back.

"But, after she was destroyed, her desire for you was all that mattered. Whereas before, she wanted you at her side while she ruled, all that became moot point. All she cared about was you and how much she loved you."

"Even though it was never possible for me to return her feelings? She had to have known that!"

"Well, her mind couldn't see it. She didn't want to believe it either. She didn't care about world domination, fame or even fortune. Because of her strong desire, it's what kept her from being completely destroyed. Metalia was destroyed but it separated from Beryl. When her body was left, her soul beat so strongly for you as if it was the intensity of the sun. It was strong enough to keep her barely alive and after a few years, she had strengthened enough to awaken. And mind you, this was on mere desire alone."

"How do you know all this" Endymion looked at Pluto, who's eyes started to fill with tears at the question.

"Because…because...because it's all my fault! I was there! I fought with her! I battled! It's because of my short comings that she was able to murder the princess and change history!" Pluto tried to blink back fresh tears but it was no use. The guilt she felt was just too much.

"IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" she screamed before falling to her knees and crying.

"Don't _say_ that!" Endymion knelt down to her level and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You are a fine soldier! You didn't-"

"YOU WEREN'T THERE!" Pluto screamed as she turned and pushed the prince away. "I didn't react fast enough! I didn't try hard enough to stop her! I should have sensed it! I should have…should have…"

Pluto buried her face in her hands and started to cry. It wasn't just because of the guilt she felt in her inadequacies about unable to stop Beryl. It was more than that. She cried not only for the loss of the princess and the sailor soldiers, but for the most important thing of all. Her friends. She had lost the people in her life who had meant the most to her.

Endymion reached over and embraced Pluto in his arms and comforted her as best as he could. He could see the grief in her eyes and each tear told a saddening story, one of which he knew he had to hear. After a few moments of letting Pluto shed her tears, he held her at arms length and gave her a stern look.

"Perhaps it's time to tell your story…"

Phew! Chapter done! What is going to happen next? What mysteries will finally be revealed! STAY TUNED!


	14. Chapter 13: Crazy Love

Chapter 13: Crazy love

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon! Naoko Takeuchi does!

Most people would say that they don't remember much or that their memory is fuzzy. Some say it so they don't have to take the blame for what they did, as if by omitting this and omitting that, no one will find out the truth. Others recant the day's events amounting to nothing but a blur. There are days when I wish I could say that. Days when I wish I didn't remember the day with such clarity.

The guilt eats me alive every day. Even if I wanted to remember the day as a blur, it still wouldn't change what happened. It wouldn't change my failures as a warrior. I am shaken by the thought that, because of my mistakes…my friends met their deaths.

It has become my burden to bear. Not only because I am guardian of time and space and therefore immune to such shifts in the time space continuum, but because I allowed this to happen. I was careless! All the loss and suffering were because of me and my inadequacies as a senshi…or so I told myself every day.

Even though locked in my icy prison, each day became none the less easier to bear. Even more so, because I was now rendered helpless. Unable to reach out warnings. Unable to change history to prevent this from happening. Had I only been stronger. Had I only been more in tune to my surroundings. Had I…

It was like any other ordinary day, boring and even more boring. That's one of the many "perks" to being guardian. Occasionally, some intruder manages to enter space time but usually they pose no threat and are eradicated promptly. My time is mostly spent guarding the door. It is a solitary existence, one of loneliness…as it has been for the past thousands of years.

Many wonder how I am able to live such an existence but I merely shake my head. It is my duty. It is what I was born to do and I sealed my fate when I swore my allegiance to the queen of the moon and now, the future queen of Tokyo. It would have been completely lonely if not for the few visitors I often get or the few chances I get to leave the door and venture out into the world.

Today however, I did not leave the door nor did I get any visitors. At the very least, I had expected the Future queen's daughter to come marching through those doors with complaints about an unfair mother or father. Or perhaps one of my friends, either present or future, would offer me an invite for some tea and cake. But no. Today was quiet.

As I stood my post, I began to feel the heaviness of my duty weigh upon me. Something about today made me feel more of this weight than I would have liked and it bothered me. I thought nothing of it and assumed it to the stress of my existence. Guarding the door of time wasn't the world's easiest job. It was lonely, but high pressure. One must always be on guard at all times. It was my duty to protect it and make sure no one passed. To make sure no one affected the past, present, or future.

And then, with in the blink of an eye, I was down. As if an arrow had grazed my arm. I didn't even hear it or sense it. I sensed no one. My eyes immediately darted around for any disturbance but I came up blank. I even scanned the area for anyone who may not carry a signature aura…that perhaps through some random stranger managed to wander through when the young princess came to visit me and this random stranger got lost.

Still, I saw no one; however…my arm drew blood. Even if only slight. If this was someone of threat, I would have sensed a negative aura but I sensed none. If this was a mere mortal who happened to get lost, he would be an easy target to apprehend. Or maybe, it was just one of those random energy storms passing? But enough to cause bodily harm? In all my years of being guardian, not once has an energy storm possessed enough concentration of energy to cut like a knife.

This seemed deliberate. The object which had grazed my arm was no where in sight nor could I recall picking up on any energy reading at the moment my arm was maimed. What ever this was, it came at an ungodly speed…one which was too fast for even my guardian abilities to pick up on.

I quickly ignored the stinging in my arm and the blood trickling down and immediately stood my ground. Someone was here, I just knew it. Even though I could sense no one and all seemed perfect and normal, there _was_ someone here. At the speed that this object hit, my only assumption was that he, she, or it…was someone of a threat.

With in mere seconds of standing to my feet, another object ricocheted my elbow, and another brushed lower down on my arm, ripping the fabric of my glove. I didn't have time to even _think_ about reacting because once again, I was hit. This time, on my hand.

The staff which I always kept by my side, had fallen to the ground. My hand…burning and going numb. Someone was after me. Possibly with an intent to kill? I still couldn't be sure. I still couldn't pick up on any negative energy. What the hell was going on!

And again, in less than 5 seconds, I could hear feet. The running of feet faster than a speed I could comprehend. It was faint. Who ever this was, knew how to be light and agile. Knew how not to be sensed or caught. What they didn't comprehend…was the skill of a trained warrior.

Again, only a few seconds passed before my staff was obtained by the unknown assailant. Their face was too dark to make out except for what appeared to be long strands of hair. The unknown figure darted away quicker than the eye could catch…that is. A human eye. I barely caught a glimpse of the direction the assailant had darted but it was enough to see what they were doing.

Before they even had a chance to reach for the precious garnet orb, I whispered my attack.

"Dead…scream"

A bright flash of light flared out in all directions from the orb, causing the attacker to scream in pain as they covered their eyes with one hand. I whispered my attack again, this time a little louder and with more vigor. The staff clamored to the floor and I took my opportunity.

As I was now running away with my staff, I turned my head, curious as to who would come to steal such a valuable item. In the wrong hands, this staff had the power to unlock time itself and unravel the very threads which held it together. The power instilled with in the round maroon orb was enough to hold the past, present, as well as the future. With it, the door of time could be unlocked and anywhere you wished to travel, was at your finger tips.

The figure was still in shadow except for two ominous looking eyes that shone bright red. I could feel a sense of urgency, a sense of power and it felt different than any evil that had ever come forth. This power felt oddly different. Almost obsessive. The kind of crazy obsessive that scares you and makes you fear for your life. All I could do was keep running, keep my time staff safe.

I couldn't attack what I could not see. Every time my eyes darted around me, I saw nothing but darkness but I could still feel some presence. Sweat beaded down my face in panic and fear. I felt like I had been drawn straight into a horror film and I was on the run from a psycho killer.

Has this been any other evil, I would have faced it head on and fought but this. This reached into the depths of your soul and rattled your bones. Every so often, I could hear a laugh and I could feel someone darting around but no matter. I still stood my guard.

After only another minute of running, I was struck down again. In my back. Before I had a chance to fall to the ground, another attack aimed at my hand. And again. And then again at the garnet orb atop my staff. The force of said attack was so precise, it flung my orb several feet away from me.

It all happened so quick that my brain didn't have time to register what was going on. The speed at which I was attacked, left me absolutely no room to counter attack. Who ever this was, was determined not to leave any openings. I had never _ever_ experienced anything of such speed and agility. Milliseconds before I hit the ground, one last attack hit me.

I painfully lifted my head and neck and saw a feminine looking figure take the orb in her grasp. I tried to vocalize my attack once more but I couldn't speak. My good hand reached toward my neck and touched blood!

The female began walking toward me and slowly, I could make out her face. Long locks of red hair tangled around her face, bright red nails reflecting the light given off by the orb. Her eyes reflected a scary undertone. One of a crazed mad woman who had a mission. What that mission was, would change every resolve in my body.

" I will KILL you!" she screamed. "I will make SURE no one stands in my way!"

Again, I tried to summon my attack but the wound inflicted to my throat was too much to bear.

"SHE TOOK WHAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN MINE!" she got close to me and with her power, she lifted my bruised and battered body from the ground. I could see tears streaming from her face.

"I WILL make sure that he _never_ falls in love with her. I will make sure he _never_ gets to hear her name. _Never_ gets to know that she ever existed! She will die by MY hands! With out her existence, then he WILL love me"

Her facial features became clearer. Her eyes were deep, speaking volumes of hurt, pain. Woven with in the tears were hints of rage. Of an anger that reached further into the soul than one could have imagined. Her face seemed vaguely familiar, as if I had seen her somewhere before. I wasn't sure if I was just being delirious from the pain of the attacks or if there was some truth to what I was seeing.

Then, she slapped my face.

"Don't you look at me with those eyes of pity! I don't need it! I _never_ came in second! I will _never EVER_ come in second! His heart will forever belong to me as it should have been!"

I tried desperately to break free but her attacks had hit me with such force. I still couldn't speak and when I tried, I only coughed up blood. When her face came right in line with mine I could make out every feature and it was then that I started putting two and two together.

"As soon as you are out of the way, I will kill her! She will never know existence! HE WILL NEVER GET THE CHANCE TO KNOW HER! HE WILL ONLY LOVE ME!" and she waved her hand and sent me flying.

Just seconds before I hit the door, I felt a wave of fresh power surge through my body. I had hit my resolve. My duty to protect the princess overpowered every last pain inflicted in me. This was my resolve. As long as I lived, I would let not a soul lay a finger our princess.

"Chronos…TYPHOON!" I shouted, ignoring all the pain and bruises.

The woman let out a horrifying scream as the orb released even more power than I had ever thought possible. The orb crashed to the ground, the woman's hands now seared and burnt. Her power hold on me released and I fell to limp to the ground.

With ever ounce of energy in me, I managed to stand on my feet.

"You will not touch her. Not one finger!" I staggered toward my staff and the orb. "You already lost and there is no way you can win again!"

"You are wrong!" She stood up wearily, but slowly managed to heal the burning on her hands.

Just before I reached my staff, she released more energy and shot me down on the ground, as well as shooting both my staff and orb away from me.

She soon picked up on my resolve to protect the princess and her attacks became stronger. She hit me repeatedly, trying to get through my defenses and take me down, but I would not let her win. The princess must be protected but the longer the fight drew on, the more she realized that she had to up her power.

This was unlike any other fight. She was quick. Quicker than I ever imagined. Before I had chances to even attack, she was at my back ready to slice me open. I knew I needed help in this fight but before I could even send out a call to my fellow allies, she had me down again. I had absolutely no time to react, no time to think.

We were both getting weaker, my resolve to protect kept me going and her determination to kill me kept her going as well. We were at each others throats, each one ready for the kill.

As we fought, I tried to piece together how she could have managed to come together once more. When our princess had fought her up at D point with her fellow allies, she vanquished her to the depths of hell, never to return again! There was no way she could have-…

Then it hit me. During all this, she kept screaming that she would kill her. Kept screaming that she would have him and that she would get what she should have had. That he was hers all along and that the princess had bewitched him into falling in love.

She kept shouting like a psychotic maniac who had lost her mind. You know, the kind of deranged where you know the person needs help. Possibly therapists, psychiatrists, and meds? But the fact that she had an ungodly amount of power made her that much more dangerous.

She had truly lost her mind. She had become so delusional; believing that she truly could have what was not hers. Somehow, it had become strong enough to bring her back from the dead?

Her forehead was beading with sweat, as was mine. Blood was trickling down from every wound inflicted during the battle but neither of us would let up. We were getting weaker. She knew every move before I made it, as I did with her.

The fight lasted no more than 5 minutes but it seemed like the longest 5 minutes of my life. I was not holding back, and when she knew how determined she was, did not hold back as well. I was alone in this fight, as she was too quick for me to react and call for help.

By the end of the 5 minutes, we had both drained each other of nearly every reserve we had, we were both bruised and battered but the fight wouldn't end until one person was dead but neither of us had enough energy to go for the kill.

One last burst of energy came through her hands and shot me to the ground. I was far too weak to defend at this point. When she saw me on the ground, she shot crystals at my hands and feet, anchoring me to the ground. She gasped and then started to cough up blood as she fell to her knees. She was weak, as was I and any more use of energy could kill either one of us.

If I could have called forth my Orb, I could have used what little energy I had to draw out more power from the orb to refuel myself but I was drifting in and out of consciousness and everything was a blur. Sensing this option, the red haired witch reached for the orb and began to replenish her lost reserves. She didn't garnish much, but it was enough to put her back on her feet.

Unsteady, she walked toward me to pick up my staff. Sweat fell from her face, mixed in with blood. Her hand was shaky as she mustered the energy to lift the staff and connect the orb back on. It shone brightly, offering a little more energy to replenish what was lost.

"…Beryl…don't…you…dare…" I said in a slow and shallow breath.

I could barely see her through my tears. Blood was trickling from my forehead, as well as the many gouges made to my arms and legs. Pretty soon, I could bleed to death.

"If I had the…energy" Beryl wheezed " I would kill you now, but you put up a good fight…I didn't expect it. I didn't realize that your precious princess had brain washed you…"

"Don't you DARE…speak of our princess...that way" I spat.

"No matter. She will soon be dead and soon, she will not exist. I will have what was mine all along. And then soon, I will be back to kill you."

I tried desperately to break free from my shackles, but it only served to make me weaker. My vision became blurry and the last thing I saw was Beryl slowly walking toward the door, raising the staff, and opening it.

I am not sure how much time had passed but when my regained consciousness, I was still trapped on the floor. I was still far to weak to break free but piecing what had already happened, I knew Beryl was just as weak as I was when she shackled me to my prison on the floor.

I closed my eyes and called forth to my mother planet, drawing on what ever energy reserves it could give me. It wasn't much but it was enough to stop the bleeding. At least if I was no longer at risk of bleeding to death, I could focus more of my attention on replenishing what energy I had lost in battle.

I could tell that the crystalline shackles were barely holding me in place, since the energy Beryl used to pin me down was at it's weakest. I knew I had to concentrate harder to regain more of my energy because if my hunches were right, Beryl would return.

She was going back in the past to kill the object of all her hatred. That much was true. Some how, I sensed that it was the driving force behind every motive but I knew no more than that. With her, I sensed urgency, desperation and an obsessive need to get what she felt she was denied long ago.

She would into the past and kill our princess. Based on what she had already been spewing from that wretched mouth, she already knew that destiny was already in play and Serenity _would_ be born in the 20th century and that killing her on the moon as she had already done was a moot point. She would do it at a point where she would never have known existence. Several options would arise from that:

She could then wait out until the man she had always loved, reached the proper age so she could then make him all to herself.

She could kill the princess and then find the Prince and steal him away.

She could come back to the door, finish me off, and then use the staff to re-direct time to a different future where the Prince was of age and she could be with him as her heart desired.

Option C seemed like the most logical option. I sensed in her this great urgency. This lack of patience. I highly doubt she would have the patience to wait 16 years or so until he matured into a fine young adult. Nor did I see her wanting to take care of a young child and be his mother. She wanted him. All of him. To love him until "death do us part". Coming back to the door would be quick, fast, and easy.

It seemed like hours I spent lying on the floor, concentrating on regaining my strength. On the plus side, Beryl had been so weak, that her final attack wielded little power in holding me down. On the down side, I was just as weak myself so gathering the energy to melt through the crystal took great effort.

I eventually was able to free my hands but it would be another several minutes before I had the energy to sit up and free my feet but once I did, I crawled slowly toward the door…having no energy to stand on my own two feet. I slumped behind the door, out of breath and weak. In order to conserve energy, I powered down into my civilian form.

Finally free, I was able to concentrate harder on healing my wounds and gaining strength. I still had no energy to call out to my fellow comrades but at this point, I wasn't sure if it would even be worth it. Beryl might have already done her deed, thus, changing the course of history. I was too weak to be able to sense anything and it scared me.

What if Usagi was already dead? What if she DID go with option A? The thought of losing someone very precious to me brought tears to my eyes. I slammed my fist into the ground, angry that I was too weak to do anything about it. At this point, I only had enough energy to stand on my own two feet, and that was only if I leaned against the door.

"I'm sorry my princess. I couldn't protect you. I have failed as a guardian…" Tears streamed down my face. I cried for what was lost and furious at my failures.

It wasn't until moments later when I picked up on a faint energy and my tears stopped. She was coming back! It WAS option C! Though weak, I stood my guard and did not falter. I knew she would need the staff again to re-direct time and that could be my chance to sneak up and take her by surprise! If I could get back to the past soon enough, I could prevent Beryl from going in for her kill.

I wasn't sure if she was still just as weak as I was, or if the orb was giving her more power, but I couldn't think of that. I would fight until the very end. I kept my self hidden behind the door, keeping sure to lower my energy so she would not sense it.

Then…I heard her familiar laugh.

"It is done!" she cackled. "She is no more!"

Once again, I felt a surge of power lift with in my heart at the revelation that she had indeed killed our princess. I could feel my mother planet offering her power and I felt a searing heat surging through out my body. Soon, that familiar black shirt, bows and white bodice framed my body and I was back in my guardian form. Her death would _not_ go in vain.

I darted from around the door with such speed, it caught Beryl off guard. Still having no strength for any attack, I decided on hand to hand combat was my best option. I could sense that beryl was still slightly weak and that perhaps I had the upper hand!

I kicked the staff out of her hands and quickly went around her back. My arm wrapped around her neck in a choke hold and my grip tightened.

"How DARE you kill her! YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR MISDEEDS!" My voice trembled between cries.

"You…were…supposed to be…dead!" Beryl desperately tried to free herself.

"You have murdered someone MOST precious to me!"

"I did what was RIGHT! She didn't belong to him!"

"You're delusional!"

"She bewitched him!" her hand reached for my face and with a swift motion, she dug her nails to my cheek and scratched.

I screamed in pain as blood trickled down and beryl ran away. This time, my rage was coursing heavily through my blood and I could feel myself getting stronger, stronger than I had ever felt before. I lifted my hand to the air and with in seconds, I had summoned my staff to me.

"NO!" Beryl shouted. "I WILL NOT LET YOU WIN! HE WILL BE MINE!" and again, her energy had spiked to another peak.

I shouted another dead scream. Not able to think straight, I used my attack at full force and it drained a considerable amount from me. This attack was at full force and should have knocked beryl out cold but I could sense that during her time in the past, she must have strengthened up a bit. Beryl merely fell to her knees but I could tell she still wasn't strong enough to use any energy.

I ran up behind her and placed the staff at her neck, attempting once again to choke her to death. I knew that I was still weak and that any magic attack I used, would deplete any energy I had just gained back. My only course of action was to refrain from attacks as long as I could until I replenished enough energy to use several attacks.

"You were supposed to be DEAD!" I shouted through my gritted teeth.

"Love never dies…" Beryl grinned

"Your whole BODY was destroyed! I witnessed it through the door when Serenity destroyed you!"

Beryl had managed to break free of another choke hold but I could tell that she too was weak and couldn't use any energy. We were both in the same boat.

As we engaged in hand to hand combat, her story began to unravel.

When Prince Endymion chose to save Sailor Moon rather than kill her, Beryl snapped. Ruling the earth no longer became an issue. Endymion had chosen his princess and it was too much for her to bear. All she cared about now was destroying the object of his love. She assimilated with the energy source _Metaria_ to become a super being in hopes that once and for all she could destroy this object that seeded her deep hatred.

All she ever wanted was her Endymion and she would have him at any cost. She was so delusional that she believed that he loved her and that he was the one being brainwashed by this evil princess. She was his. She loved him. And she would make sure that he returned that love.

When Serenity finally defeated the evil queen, her body fell to dust but a part of her still beat feverishly with her unrequited love for her prince. It was enough to keep her barely alive.

Her heart continued to beat for him, and eventually, she was able to find a host body in which to reside. That would explain why she looked familiar. She must have chosen a body which resembled her former one.

She was still very weak from her battle with princess serenity, but it gave her ample time to "warm up" and exact her revenge on the princess so that she could take what was truly hers. The only way to do so, was to go into the past.

Timing couldn't have been more perfect. Through a turn of events, the Sailor Soldiers, along with a young pink haired child, were making their way up through the heavens toward my door. Beryl had somehow managed to sneak through into my dimension and hide herself away in a far corner, gathering energy and formulating her plans.

It was uncertain how long she had been at rest here, but it was enough. With the vast emptiness around me, it was no surprise that she was able to lay wait until her time came. She had to. After facing death once before, she needed to be patient and gather all the energy she could and then some otherwise, attacking on the fly could mean her death yet again.

Through our combat further, I was able to find out more about her murder on the princess. The mere mention filled me with rage and I could feel my energy climb even higher.

Apparently she had gone far enough into the past to wreak some real damage. It filled me with an unsurpassed rage. How could she! Usagi was barely a few hours old! She didn't have to go in for the kill! Just a simple disease! To a baby! JUST A BABY!

Her words continued to go on. Her voice elated that the princess was now dead and Endymion would never have a chance to met her. Every word spat out of that wretched mouth…now DARE she!

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I fought with every ounce of my heart. I knew deep down that history was changed in extreme ways. Every punch, it was for the princess. Every kick, was for the princess.

Every word she spat from that acidic mouth of hers only served to make me even angrier. The filth she was spewing about Princess Serenity was an outrage.

Finally, she had gone too far.

"She doesn't deserve an ounce of life! As soon as she had been infected, I let the disease eat away. I could hear the little baby and her piercing cries of pain. How DARE she take breath in this world. How dare she be born when she didn't deserve it! And yes! I picked up that baby and slapped her in the face to stop her crying. Her face disgusted me."

"When the doctors had finally said that the disease would kill her, I figure why not do the deed sooner! That god damn face kept laughing at me through each cry. I couldn't STAND it so I took my fist and ripped out her heart. It still beat in my hand. Satisfied that I had did what I came to do, I left a dead baby in a bloody bassinet and a still beating heart on the floor. She is DEAD and there is NOTHING you can do about it!"

Something inside me snapped. I grabbed my staff and with the speed of a cheetah, I aimed my staff right at Beryl's face. I don't even remember what it was I shouted but it had apparently been something of tremendous power. The entire dimension had been lit like an explosion and every inch of the place was filled with bright light.

I had no idea how much time had passed but the next thing I knew, I was breathing heavy and the bright light had waivered off. A slight grin escaped my face, feeling as if I had triumphed but I would soon stand corrected.

There she stood. Grinning maniacally, her arms crossed at her face and her palms out. I could feel it and my eyes brimmed wide with fear. The energy she had now lacked was now coursing through her veins.

That bitch! She absorbed my attack! How could anyone be this powerful!

Seconds later, she took that same attack and shot it in my direction. Acting out of pure adrenaline, I did the only thing I could think of. I swung my staff like a bat as I shouted out another attack.

It appeared that the attack had left Beryl near dead, as she stood her ground ready to pass out. When I swung my staff, the energy from it was sent flying in her direction. The energy from her attack managed to pass through my staff, half of it causing a heat so great, it burned my hand and caused me to drop my staff on the ground.

When my attack had hit a now weakened Beryl, it caused her to scream out in pain as she was sent flying backward. With the door still open, she fell through it and the miles it was until she hit the ground where ever it decided to leave her.

When the rest of her attack hit me, it started up at my feet until my entire body was trapped in an icy prison. I could feel my body start to go numb and soon, I could do nothing but think. Trapped in a prison with nothing but my own thoughts. As I looked outward, I could see the door closing in front of me and my staff lying beside me.

Sorry this took so long guys! Life came up, My A.D.D comes up and makes me forget. Just you know..shit. Life. Plus, as I was writing this, I was happy with the first half…then the middle I started to go BLEH with but I didn't feel motivated to change it, and the last half I am ok with. Overall, I don't care much for this chapter.

Let me know what you think. Constructive crit is OK as long as it is not bashin and being mean and stuff. Also, if you…a dedicated reader…a fan of this story…find that I have not updated in forever and a day, please please PLEASE don't hesitate to send me a message on this site.

Often times, I reach periods in my life where creative writing just falls to the back burner and I forget to write…but a nice reminder may help me get back on track…plus, I like to know that my readers still yearn for more!

Again, I hope the next chapter comes soon, but no guarantees.

(p.s: I apologize for any grammatical errors. I just wanted to get this damn chapter done and I don't feel like giving 2 shits about checking e_e; )


End file.
